Silhouettes in the Night
by engineFAILURE
Summary: "Why are you doing this?" I whispered slowly, watching cautiously as his short spiky dark hair drifted around him, hiding the malice in his red eyes. "Because you're his only weakness." "Sasuke... No..."
1. Thank You, For Everything

**Silhouettes in the Night**

**XoXoX**

**So currently this is just a one shot,**

**But I have an idea brewing for it.**

**So it you would like for it to turn into something else.**

**Let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's themes or characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Thank You, For Everything**

* * *

Leaping, I made my way through the trees, my face and shoulders stinging with every new cut and scrap. I knew it was shameful as a Kunoichi, having to be degraded to this level, -running away- pathetic, but I was also a medic, top medic at that. My teammate's safety depended on my survival, for now. I knew that I would not make it out of this battle alive, but if I could save just one of my teammates, perhaps Naruto or Kakashi-sensei, then my death would be worth it. It was a lose – lose situation either I used my chakra to heal myself and fight (and probably lose) or I scrambled my way to the forest to save what chakra I had left for my team. I flinched as my side twisted in pain, blood pouring over my bottom lip as I coughed to clear my lungs.

The quiet chuckle brought me back to reality; it was dark, cruel, echoing through the forest around me. I could tell that he was trying to scare me, knock my confidence, and unfortunately it worked. I hissed at my predicament, why Naruto had to be so gullible, not to mention so easily riled I would never know. All that fish man, Hoshigaki Kisame, had to say was how he'd like to get me in bed and Naruto flies off the handle, figures. Leaving Kakashi to try to calm him down and me to deal with the Akatsuki's partner, none other than Uchiha Itachi. Just my luck. I had been trying to get back to my teammates, to follow them, but the Uchiha was having none of it.

The battle had been fierce, always keeping me in close range so I couldn't even do much damage with my fists and he blocked everything I threw at him. I should have high tailed it back to the team but he followed me no matter what I did.

Not even a chance.

Stupid Mission, stupid Shikamaru, what was he up to? What reason did he have to advise for **me** to be sent on this escapade? Was he trying to kill me? Even after everything Tsunade had disclosed about Itachi and the massacre... It still shocked me that it was all a mission to save the Hokage. For this man to kill his own clan simply for his village showed great devotion, escpecially when he was cast out after. Still, they could be wrong, he had been out in the 'wild' for too many years to know where his alligence would lie now... And there ignorance was about to cost me my life.

I tried to pick up the pace, scrambling to my feet and running through the trees. I couldn't sense him, his chakra signature so brilliantly concealed, he really was the most brilliant ninja I had ever faced, not to mention the most lethal; silent as the grave I believe the saying goes. I felt my long pink hair tangle with the leaves as I passed, tree branches clawing at me to hold me back.

"Sakura..." The wind whispered, swirling around me. I was a toy, nothing more, a rubber mouse for a ferocious cat. What a sight I must have been. Cuts and scrapes marring my porcelain skin, joined by a deep slice in my lower torso and right leg. My bright green eyes widened with fear and glittered on the edge of insanity, prey in the eyes of a panther. Because that's what the Uchiha was, dark and agile, almost undetectable, ready for the pounce and kill.

My Anbu Black Ops uniform was torn, leaving my stomach bare, my mask amazingly was still in place. If it wasn't so upsetting I would have laughed. He struck fear into my heart and allowed for a moment's hesitation, all because he so closely resembled... no I couldn't think his name. I tried to push my thoughts to the side, stupid emotions, damn Uchiha's! At the thought my footing lost rhythm, toe catching on something curving off the forest floor, most likely a misplaced tree branch, as I tumbled into the dirt, creating more cuts and scrapes on my knees and palms. What a joke, a clumsy ninja. Normally it would have been laughed at, but now it turned fatal. I pulled myself up on my elbows, afraid to see what I knew I would if I turned around. But nonetheless, I rolled onto my back, staring up into the eyes of the hunter. The sliver of moonlight in the sky stood strong behind him, casting his body into silhouette, His three tomoe red sharingan eyes stared down at me curiously. My world switched then, I forgot what mattered, my friends and family, my teammates. All I saw was him, who looked so much like his brother. My heart clenched at the thought, but I was content, its not like I could run anymore or hide from his finding eyes in the trees. Here I would die, at the hands of this criminal, but I would take this image to my grave, the face of my lost teammate, the one we couldn't save, maybe this was my punishment for being to weak. A soft tortured cry broke through my throat, instincts I guess, self preservation. I stared into his eyes, awaiting death, his katana sung as he pulled it from its sheath, raising it above his head. The metal glinted in the light, it truly was beautiful. His fingers reached down, catching my mask and lifting it from my face and throwing it to the side. I thought for a second that he was shocked back by my revealed face, but it must have been a trick of the light. I could feel anger filling his aura, im sure his chakra would be laced with fury but I couldn't even sence his chakra signature at this distance.

'_Naruto, Kakashi, I'm sorry.' _

The sword swung towards me, but I couldn't look away from his eyes, willing to believe that the last person I would ever see was almost identical to _him_ in the pale moonlight. But the pain I expected never came as the man in front of me swung around, his back now towards me.

"Foolish little brother, you cannot save the girl." The menacing voice rang out through the forest, sounding farther away. That's when everything clicked, suddenly making sense.

"S-sasuke-kun?" I whispered, my fingers brushing my lips in shock. Why was he protecting me? Why was he here?

"Sakura." His tone was unemotional, exactly how it had been the last time we met. In that second I realized I didn't care, he was here, standing between me and the _thing_ trying to cause my demise.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Well thats it.**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**And again if I am requested to write more I will.**

**Thank you.**

**-engineFAILURE**


	2. Illusions

**Silhouettes in the Night**

**XoXoX**

**Theres the second chapter.**

**If you read the first one before I put this up re read it.**

**I changed a few things to fit better with the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its themes or characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Illusions**

* * *

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun..." I whispered, smiling in shocked relief at his back.

"Run." He spoke quietly, deadly. I nodded even though he couldn't see me. As I turned I heard the sounds of a battle starting, Katana scraping against Katana. But I couldn't concentrate enough to watch as I pushed myself to my feet, trying to escape.

Only I couldn't move farther than that. My eyes locked straight ahead, to horrified to look anywhere else other then the single red cloud that was only an inch from my face.

'Damn.' I tried to run another direction but delicate fingers wrapped around my throat, lifting me off the ground. Recognizing Itachi immediately I clawed at his arm, trying to pull myself out of his grasp to no avail. Itachi's long bangs framed his face; he really was beautiful, in a very dangerous way. The shadows under his eyes showed lack of sleep, his lids shutting off the endless, emotionless pools.

"S-sasuke..." I choked quietly, spots filling my vision from lack of oxygen. If his grip tightened anymore it would surely break my neck.

"Fuck." I heard Sasuke curse before I heard the distinct popping sound of a clone. "Don't look in his eyes, Sakura." He was still calm, as if coaching a child at their first swimming lesson. But it was already too late. Itachi's eyes snapped open showing his spinning Mangekyo.

_I was sucked into his world. It was like a photo of a war zone turned into a negative and I was surrounded by the enemy, clones. In a synchronized motion they all unsheathed their Katanas. I could briefly remember Kakashi telling me and Naruto about his experience with the Mangekyo._

'Think of the most painful death imaginable, times it by a thousand, and then imagine living through it.'

_I knew I couldn't let them close to me, but I didn't know how to stop them._

_"In my world, I control time and space. You are at my mercy." It seemed to echo through the clones. I felt like my head was crowded, one too many presences._

_**"But this isn't your world."** A voice similar to mine spoke calmly as I could feel power soaring through the negative world._

_**'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'** The words echoed around us as a white light burst from behind me dispersing the shadows._

Whiplash hit me as my mind was free, but I could tell my body wasn't. I felt the angry chakra burning from the man strangling me as I stared into his eyes without fear. In a rush of confidence I grinned at him, feeling the powerful aura darken even more. He let go, but I wasn't dropping, I felt the air rushing around me as I flipped backwards landing crouched.

'Snap!' I bit my lip, stifling my scream as I stood my ground, my left wrist breaking from the landing. I could feel heat on my face as I looked up fire heading towards me. I didn't have time to think as I was suddenly to the right of the flaming path. I looked up as Sasuke set me on my feet before turning back to Itachi.

"Get out of here," He growled in anger. But I just shook my head. "Anbu." He scoffed. "Konoha is lowering their standards." Anger filled through me at his statement. I'll show him.

"I can buy you a distraction." My voice was harsh but quiet as I ran to the left, Itachi's eyes still on Sasuke.

_'Good.'_ I smiled as I filled my right fist with the smallest amout of Chakra that I could allow before punching the ground. The forest floor shook before it exploded under Itachi. His eyes flashed to me and I grinned again.

Sakura -2

Itachi -...well.... you get the point.

I looked back to Sasuke who was staring at me as well. I thought I saw shock flash across his face but it was gone as soon as I was facing him fully.

So much for a distraction... I raised my eyebrow pointing after Itachi.

"Hn." He grunted turning after his brother.

I try to help him and he just stares at me like an idiot.

"Tch, so annoying, it's not like I didn't get stronger." I stopped dead at the comment before laughter shook me. Oh the irony.

Slowly I made my way back to my team, shaking off the hopelessness I had been sucked into. I was disgusted that in front of those men I had reverted to my long forgotten twelve year old ways. It had just pushed me too far, the fear and helplessness, his eyes... I shook off the emotions and kept moving.

And then it hit me. I could cancel out Itachi's Mangekyo, one of the most powerful doujutsu's imaginable and it was powerless against me. Pride ran through me at that. Shikamaru really was a genius, that fact could be the only reason why he would send me out, because he had seen me fight with Ino, he knew what I could do. Probably figured it out on his own as well, the little bastard. It was a sore subject for me, I didn't like being more of a freak then I already was.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan?!" I heard voices calling my name from a distance.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei! Over here!" They materialized from the trees a second later, an overgrown fish slung over Kakashi's shoulder. They both looked mostly unharmed, so much for me being there only chance.

"Thanks for leaving me with the Uchiha. Assholes." I mumbled. Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin while Kakashi stuck his nose in his perverted book and pretended he wasn't listening.

"How did you get away?" Naruto's face turned serious as he grabbed my shoulders, shaking me lightly. "We were coming to look for you. Where's your mask?" Shit my mask.

"Well... It's back in the clearing." I wasn't sure if I could tell him the rest but it's not like it was a secret... "I thought I was a goner..." I wiped my face with my hands. "But Sasuke showed up... Sasuke saved me." It was my turn to grab his shoulders. I shook him so hard his teeth rattled trying to get my point across, I ignored the jarring pain in my wrist out of shock and desperation to be understood. "Do you understand? It means there's still hope for him yet!" I was practically screaming now. Okay I admit a little over board but my emotions were running high.

"You saw Sasuke?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Then let's go get the bastard!" We started to head in the direction where I came from when Kakashi's voice stopped us.

"Sakura your too injured." He spoke condescendingly. "Besides what are we going to do about **him**?" He dropped said shark man in the dirt.

"Well he's dead isn't he?" I barked.

"Of course he's dead." Kakashi scoffed.

"Then leave him here he isn't going anywhere." I smirked at Kakashi's exasperated gaze. "Or better yet call a team to pick him up."

"And what about your injuries? You can't just blow them off." He said smiling thinking he won. Not even close.

"What do I look like? Chopped liver? I can heal myself on the way. Come on old man!" He frowned in defeat. Ha ha. "Naruto lend me some of your chakra. Heaven knows you have enough to spare.

"On it Sakura-chan." He grinned at me in thank you for backing him up about this.

"Be that as it may, first we must contact Tsunade and receive orders." His eye crinkled sharingan locked once again behind his forehead protector.

"Go ahead." I waved my hand in a sweeping motion, gesturing to him."In fact allow me." I scraped my thumb against my teeth drawing blood. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." I slammed my hands on the ground.

"How may I be of service, Sakura-san?" A small slug spoke from the ground.

"I need to converse with Tsunade-sama." I spoke quickly.

"Right away." I waited until her optical tentacles twitched signalling that we were connected.

"Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted, following after Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi. Hoshigaki Kisame's body is ready for examination." Again we waited as Katsuyu relayed the message.

"Tsunade-sama said to proceed. Leave Hoshigaki Kisame at check point D and carry on. She will be sending a retrieval squad as well as a backup team." I watched her face scrunch in distaste, probably editing the swears out. I imagined Tsunade yelling as Shizune to get her another bottle of Sake and then throwing the one she had in her hand at the younger Nin as she rushed though the door. I stifled a giggle before nodding at the slug.

"Thank you." She was gone a second later in a cloud of smoke. "Shall we go Naruto?" I smiled innocently.

"Bunch of little brats, I should have never passed you." I heard Kakashi mumble under his mask.

"I heard that, besides you ditched me with Itachi." I shot back. "You deserve to be proven wrong. Do you know how hard it is fighting someone at that bastard's level without a sharingan?" He remained silent. "That's what I thought. And not being able to look in his eyes sucked to." I didn't bother mentioning that it didn't matter if I looked in his eyes anymore.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted throwing his fist into the air. I nodded, twisting my pink hair quickly up into a knot with two senbon. We made our way back to the clearing; retrieving my tiger mask I placed it over my face once again before I took my place in the line. As we leapt through the trees I used my renewed chakra supply to set and heal my broken wrist as well as sew the wound on my torso. We reached the checkpoint quickly and once we were there I sat down in the grass and began healing the gash in my leg. I was shocked that the Anbu were already there, must have been on there way back from a mission. Kakashi handed the dead criminal over, and they nodded before disappearing into the forest.

"Not a very talkitive bunch are they?" Naruto commented about the departing anbu squad.

"Just because you wear your emotions on your sleeve doesn't mean that every anbu team is like that." I didn't bother mentioning my team knowing that they were a little out of the loop of sanity as well. I smiled sadily at the thought that team sevens reuniting missions were only temporary, and very rare, seeing as how we all had duties to our other teams now. Usually Sai was present on the missions that the former team seven were sent on but he was busy this time around, to bad I could have really used him when I was fighting Itachi.

We held silence for a while as we ran through the trees tracking the two Uchiha brothers.

"I wonder who Granny Tsunade will send as back up." Naruto asked when we finally caught the tracks of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Follow the demolition.

"Don't call her that!" I yelled at him while Kakashi answered his question.

"Whoever Hokage-sama sees fit." Kakashi sighed. Probably still sore about losing our argument.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke! I sped up as fast as I could, gaining a good hundred metres ahead of my team. I broke through the clearing first, skidding to a stop as Sasuke ran at his brother, vile words escaping his mouth.

"Sakura!" I heard my teammates yell after me but I had already taken action.

"Earth Release: Rock Prison Technique!" I shouted slamming my hands into the ground. Domes of earth and rock folded over the two fighting within seconds. I would have to thank Kakashi for his practice against his sharingan. I ran to the dome collecting chakra into my fist before I hit the ground in front of it sending chunks of earth up into the dome filing the space. Anyone else would be at least injured, possibly even dead, but Itachi simply broke through the rock as easy as if it was butter.

"Chidori!" The sound of birds filled the air, the rocks tumbling around the younger raven haired Uchiha.

"Sakura!" He yelled. But I cut him off.

"This is Konoha business Sasuke. Stand down!" My glare through the eye slits in my mask was enough to silence even him amazingly.

"Ah, Sakura-san, it's nice of you to join us." Itachi's smirk chilled me to the bone, I glared bravely into his eyes as Naruto and Kakashi broke through the trees.

"Leave her out of this!" Sasuke barked. "I told you to get out of here. What part of my departure from that village did you not understand?" I knew he was trying to get under my skin but I simply smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it, an emotionless contemplating smile, rivalling even Sai's.

I cocked my head at him, green eyes mocking, before I turned back to Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi, by order of the Hokage, I am placing you under arrest, you will be taken back to Konoha where you will be sentenced for your crimes." I could see his eyes flair, if only slightly, I had hit a nerve. I blinked out of habit and when my eyes refocused he was standing before me, his chest almost brushing mine. I pushed myself into the air and back out of instinct, realizing a second to late what a mistake that was. I felt something sharp pierce my lower abdomen and as I looked down I could see the sharp end of a katana protruding from my waist, ironically the exact same place that his ex Akatsuki stabbed me, only on the opposite side. My back arched involuntarily as I bit my lip from the pain. I looked over my shoulder, staring straight into Itachi's eyes. I couldn't beat him with speed or strength, and he definitely bested me in Ninjutsu, so all that was left was Genjutsu. Being a natural helped but still his sharingan would cancel everything I could throw at him, but what if I could somehow trap him within his own genjutsu? Did his tsukuyomi work like Ino's mind transfer? Yes it was a doujutsu and not a ninja art but it basically had the same principle –invade the mind. I could push him out just like with Ino, but did that mean that anything that happened to him inside his world would happen to him outside as well? Is that why he always puts on the illusion of being tied up so we couldn't fight back? If I were to knock him out before he had a chance to escape would he fall unconscious in reality as well? It's a possibility, only one way to find out, I watched his Mangekyo spin; only this time it felt stronger, more secure. Good, by thinking he wasn't going to underestimate me he fell right into my trap.

We entered the negative world once again and he started towards me anger fully unleashed now. I closed my eyes and imagined two giant white arms wrapping around him and holding him in place, and as I opened my eyes surpisingly the sight before me mirrored my thoughts . Adding to the illusion I imagined medical chakra filling the palms of my imagined weapon before pushing the green substance into his skull and overloading his brain, rendering him useless. I watched as he sunk to the ground before the darkness overwhelmed my blurry eyes, sucking me in as well.

**

* * *

**

Well there it is folks.

I guess this will end up being a long story.

Hope you enjoyed,

Let me know what you though.

-engineFAILURE


	3. Bad Habits

**Silhouettes in the Night**

**XoXoX**

**Here's the third chapter.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Thank you to every one who's reviewed on this story as well and Mendacity.**

**I greatly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's themes or characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bad Habits**

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep... My Kami, what the hell was that incessant beeping. It was all I could hear. Faintly, I recognized it as a heart monitor but I couldn't understand why there would be a heart monitor in my room.

Oh! I shot straight up, eyes flashing open. I clutched at my stomach out of habit, waiting for the pain that should have come, only... Nothing, I brused my fingers over the skin below my navel, feeling that the wound was already healed.

"Ah, Sakura, you're up." Tsunade walked into the room carrying what I guessed to be my documents.

"Yes, Shishou." I answered smiling, she smiled back before continuing.

"The blade missed all of your internal organs." She said giving me a pointed look, one which caused a sigh to flutter from my lips. Not out of relief but in defeat instead, I knew what it meant. If Itachi had wanted any of my organs shish-co bobbed he could have very well done it.

"Good." I spoke getting off of the gurney before getting tackled back onto it.

"Sakura-chan!" I smiled at the blonde hugging me around the waist.

"Hey Naruto." I patted his back comfortingly before curiousity overtook me. "What happened after I went under?" He straightened up giving me a serious look.

"It was the most amazing thing Sakura-chan! As soon as you passed out Itachi fell too. No one even breathed until Sasuke started being a bastard and freaking out so me and Kakashi-sensei fought him, he was so mad that we took him down easy! We were trying to decide how to bring the three of you back when the back-up team showed up. Ino pulled the sword out of you and did some in field medical stuff," he made a face at this not really understanding it, "while Sai and Captain Yamato helped us bring the two jerks back." By the last sentence he was grinning again and I smiled as well. Our mission had been a success. Not to mention my plan had worked, two for two, not bad at all.

"Sakura." I turned and looked at Tsunade. "You're not going to be staying in the hospital, are you?" She sighed already knowing the answer, I shook my head no. "Then you will be present for the interrogation of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke." Meaning that Morino Ibiki would be running them, he had a tendency to get out of control with his mind games and you can't interrogate someone when they're either dead or unresponsive. So Tsunade decided that it would be best to have an ANBU medic sit in with him, and seeing as how I was the only medic on good terms with him even out of the Anbu I'm the one who got to do it. Some would even go as far as to call me and Ibiki friends now, we got along very well. I nodded at her.

"But old lady!" I knew that Tsunade wasn't worried about Naruto being in the room when she gave out top secret information and missions seeing as how she would be stepping down soon and he would be taking her place, but when it came down to me he got a little testy.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled. "And no buts!"

"Then I'm going too!" He shouted right back. I decided to stop them before it turned into a fist fight.

"Hey, hey you two." I grabbed Naruto's wrist making him look at me. This happened every time something slightly dangerous involving me came up. "Naruto, I will be fine. Ibiki will be there and he won't let anyone hurt me." I smiled reassuringly, but he didn't seem so sure. Never the less he nodded reluctantly

"If you say so..." I turned back to Tsunade.

"When should I be there?" I asked.

"At 1900 hours. Go home get ready." No wonder she healed me so fast. Tsunade turned to walk away but glanced back at me glaring. "And don't be late!"

I smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck, a trait I had picked up from Naruto. "Out of all the things she could learn from her sensei she adapts his tardiness. Well I guess it could be worse, she could be a pervert." I heard her mumble as she walked out the door, and then shouted behind her. "Naruto hurry up!"

"See you later Sakura-chan!" He waved before following the other blonde out the door.

Sighing I got up and jumped from the window of my hospital room, my pink hair swirled in the air above me before my feet gently touched the dirt road. The village was quiet, most already in for the night and making supper, the glow of the setting sun illuminating the buildings in reds and oranges. I took my time walking wanting to savour the short distance to my small house. It was easier living near the hospital in case of emergency, which is why I had moved out of my parents house and into my own in the first place. I walked up the stairs onto the covered porch before I opened the door and stepped in. I never had bothered locking up my windows and doors. I figured that if someone wanted in that bad then a piece of wood and a couple panes of glass wouldn't stop them. And I'd rather they didn't destroy my home.

I walked slowly to my bedroom then entered my bathroom through the archway on the right side of my room, striping from what was left of my ANBU uniform and collecting my regular ninja clothes along the way. Turning the water to hot I stepped in, washing the grime from my skin before I moved to wash my hair. I breathed in deeply, the scent of my vanilla shampoo, let it fill my senses as I scrubbed it into my long hair. Around the time of my sixteenth birthday I began growing my hair back out. What did it matter to me what a few dead ninja said to me back when I was a genin? In fact in many clans long hair signified strength.

I followed with conditioner and rinsed before I turned off the water and stepped out. I moved through the walkway into my room towel drying my hair. I pulled on my black mesh shirt, the sleeves cutting off just below my elbows and the bottom hugging my hips, and then threw on the magenta coloured halter top that went with it. To match I tugged up my black knee length leggings and fit my beige skirt on place over my hips.

I knew already I was late so I tied my forehead protector in place to hold my hair out of my face while slipping on a pair of sandals; grabbed my medical kit and headed out the door, barely shutting it behind me.

* * *

I walked through the interrogation unit slowly while pulling on my lab coat. I was already late, what were a few more minutes? I walked through the last door into Ibiki's 'office.'

"You're late!" He barked, I just smiled at him.

"Well you see, I was walking along minding my own business when..."

"Save it." He cut me off. "You're exactly like Hatake, that's two to many if you ask me."

"Ah like Master like pupil." I laughed as Kakashi walked up to me, Naruto tagging along, his face pulled into a frown.

"Geez, Sakura, why would you want to be like this old perverted man. He's almost as bad as pervy sage!" I just smiled at him. I wouldn't tell anyone else that Kakashi's method was actually brilliant; it sure got people off your back. I took the clipboard that Kakashi had handed out to me, probably Tsunade's own paperwork.

"Well my jobs done. Tsunade ordered me to bring you those." He pointed to the documents. "Said you would be late and that I should try to teach you better." He scoffed. "She also told me you were supposed to be here at six-thirty." Which was an hour and ten minutes ago. "Sly woman." He said shaking his head; I would have to watch out for her games. I laughed as Kakashi exited the room with Naruto beside him.

"Later, Sakura-chan." I waved goodbye before settling in my usual chair in the corner of the room. I could feel Uchiha Itachi's eyes on me but I didn't meet them. Instead I looked over the documents, yep definitely Tsunade's work.

"Tch, what a drag." I muttered sighing.

"You're starting to pick up from Nara as well now?" He questioned accusingly.

"Yeah, well it doesn't help that he's engaged to my best friend." I remarked dryly. All of these ninja's bad habits were wearing off on me. "If Naruto shoves all of his paperwork on me when he's Hokage I swear I'll beat him to a pulp." Ibiki chuckled before turning to the Uchiha in the center of the room.

"Uchiha Itachi, we are aware that the massacre was a mission and now is your chance to redeem..." He started but said man cut him off.

"Haruno-san." I ignored him, filling out the paperwork. "Tell me how you did i-" His voice was calm, demanding, but I cut him off as I just continued writing.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." But I did his Mangekyo and how I countered it. What else?

"Ah, of course not." His voice was almost mocking and this time I did look at him. His face and eyes were directed to the ceiling but I could still feel him watching me, how odd. "A deal then, you tell me what I would like to know." His large black eyes shifted towards me now. "And I shall tell you everything that I know." His lips twitched up into a smirk, I turned my eyes back to my work.

"It's a very rare case of schizophrenia. In fact Tsunade-sama says that I'm the only person she's ever seen with it. So really schizophrenia is simply a guess." My voice sounded bored, but in reality it hurt me to remember that I was a freak.

"A natural born immunity to my eyes then." And he sounded amused. But it wasn't like that, it was a curse. I stood up and smoothed out my lab coat with the one hand not holding papers.

"If you need me, I'll be outside. Paper work to finish and all." I slammed the door behind me before anyone could object.

I had been finished the paper work for a few hours and I had sat just outside the door for a few more. I stood up as I heard several feet shuffling towards me.

"Hey Sakura!" Kiba called waving, accompanied by Shino and Hinata, pushing forward a reluctant Sasuke. I could feel the glare but I ignored the crack in my heart.

"Hey guys!" I waved. "Hey Hinata." I offered a smile to practically my sister in law. She and Naruto had just gotten married. "Akamaru!" The giant white dog jumped up and licked my cheek.

"I always said you should go on a date with me." He laughed. "Akamaru just loves you." He smiled at me knowing exactly what I would say.

"And I've always said our relationship was more platonic, at least on my side of things." I smiled back. A scoff erupted from the Uchiha next to us. It was silent for a second, letting anger and disappointment fill in before... laughter; all four of us broke into fits of chuckles and giggles. Even Hinata couldn't contain herself as she clutched her sides trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong Uchiha? Can't believe that this beautiful blossom took down your brother when even you couldn't?" Kiba barked a laughed before wrapping his arm around my neck and kissing me on the cheek. "Yeah she's one of a kind this one." Instead of a scoff this time it was a growl that broke through Sasuke's throat. I decided to stop it before things got out of control.

"Awe Kiba! Invasion of personal space much?" I laughed pushing him off and then wiping my cheek. I reached behind me opening the door and then letting them in before myself.

"I'm shocked Ibiki, you didn't even need me." I smiled at his disgruntled disposition as he hmphed at me.

"Couldn't get this one to shut up even if you wanted him to." I knew it was an exaggeration because Uchiha's just don't talk much and answering even one question is too much talking for Ibiki. The man likes his mind games.

"Take this to Hokage-sama." Ibiki said handing his notes to Hinata. But I snatched them before she could take them.

"I'm headed there anyway. I'll walk with you guys to take Uchiha Itachi back to his cell." I didn't want any accidents on the way. Ibiki went to open his mouth but I cut him off. "Don't worry I'll be back in a few minutes, let's just hope this one's as cooperative as the last one." He just grumbled something about him not hoping in response. I wondered if it should worry me; the pleasure that he took from his job, but I shrugged off the thought as the younger Uchiha decided to make his aggitation about the other occupant in the room verbal.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled. Had no one filled him in yet?

"Hello little brother." Itachi spoke calmly, only infuriating Sasuke more.

I took this time to study the two brothers while Sasuke fumed. The similarity was uncanny; they had the same noses, the same eyes, the same facial structure. Only somehow... Itachi's face was much more tragic, his hair more charcoal then the raven black with a bluish tint of his brothers. And even though he **was** older, he looked far to aged for the young man that he was. I could sense the pain under the facade, he was like Kakashi, the mask was to perfect to be natural.

"Hey that's enough!" I yelled as team Kurenai switched prisoners. I pushed Itachi out the door before turning to Ibiki. "Fill him in would ya?" With that I followed Hinata through the door shutting it behind me.

My sandals clacked on the floor as I flipped through Ibiki's notes. Akatsuki were trying to capture the tailed beasts, and so far they had seven of the nine. It was also written that Pein wasn't the true leader, Madara Uchiha was. Which is basically what Shikamaru expected, and based on Jiraiya's information the Kyuubi was to be saved for the leader, with Madara's 'Eternal' Mangekyo Sharingan as Itachi called it, he would have unlimited powers.

Great, so Naruto would have even more Shinobi surrounding him, he's going to love that. I sighed in frustration before turning my eyes onto Itachi. He was very handsome, I'd give him that. The deep set lines under his eyes set off his mysterious persona perfectly. I wondered if they were scars or simply years of remaining on edge etched into his skin. His body was flawlessly muscular I noticed as my eyes raked over him. Tch, that still left one problem though.

"Eh, Uchiha, how are we going to get that ring off you?" I questioned, my voice teetering on the edge of rudeness.

"I would prefer it if you called me by my name Sakura-san." He ignored my question as his smooth voice fluttered over me.

"I would rather not." I spit through my teeth before grumbling quietly. "Uchiha men." That got a laugh, wonderful. I rolled my eyes. "Hey if you two don't stop laughing I'll have you doing clean up duty at the hospital!" I yelled watching Shino and Kiba visibly pale before a smirk crossed my lips. Didn't like those circumstanced now did they?

"T-they're men, Sakura-san." Hinata reached over and patted me on the shoulder. Now I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Are you sure?" I barely got out as I doubled over clutching my ribs.

"Awe, Sakura, now that just wasn't nice!" Kiba pouted and for the first time Shino spoke up.

"Sakura-san. I would like to assure you that I most certainly am male." I started laughing harder at his uncomfortable tone.

"I believe you Shino." I got out, coughing to get myself under control. I still had a question I needed answered. "Now about that ring?" Itachi spoke up quietly but amazingly his voice demanded to be heard.

"I do have the sharingan Sakura, I know the sealing Jutsu." He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "And I am sure that with a talented medic, such as yourself meandering about we shall have the Jutsu reversed soon."

I stopped walking, shocked at what I just heard. I was supposed to help him. Me?

"Why a medic Nin?" I barked, not wanting to be stuck with the Uchiha's any more than absolutely necessary.

"Kabuto is the person who designed the original seal and it has only been modified over time." He smirked at me. Stupid Kabuto... Too bad he was dead by Sasuke's hand; guess that meant Sasuke himself would be at the receiving end of my anger.

We had reached Itachi's cell by this time, thankfully. I slammed the bars in his face getting a twisted sort of satisfaction of being more powerful than him in my own way.

"Who's watching him?" I asked not taking my eyes away from his dark metallic eyes. My question was met with silence. "Its fine, it's fine. I'm sure my squad will not mind." I brought my finger to my lips and let out a loud whistle. Within a few seconds I had my Anbu squad falling in line beside me.

"Haruno-san." Two whispered politely, while the captain just grinned at the man behind the bars.

"Ohayo, I'm sorry to have to cut your day short but can you guys watch him for a few hours." I spoke softly as I turned to face them fully. The familiar masks of my team turned to me, a mouse mask, an elephant mask, and a bird mask. I was not the leader but we were a pretty closely knit team for an Anbu squad, always calling in favours on the others.

"Yes ma'am!" The man in the bird mask, Shiranui Genma laughed. He was my favourite, also the Anbu captain that took my place when I turned down the request, I was a medic first. I nodded at him smiling before I lifted my fingers to my lips and disappeared in a poof.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**If you have any questions/concerns/comments send them my way.**

**Thank you.**

**-engineFAILURE**


	4. Fear is in the Mind

**Silhouettes in the Night**

**XoXoX**

**And here's the fourth chaper.**

**I uploaded two chapters because I have company until the thirty first.**

**So there will not be any chapters for at least two weeks.**

**Sorry for the Inconvenience.**

**And I know this chapter is very jumpy, but pain, fear, and panic can do funny things to people.**

**On a side note I really need a beta reader for this story so if anyone is willing I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's themes or characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Fear is in the Mind**

* * *

After I handed in both the documents I was to complete and the files from Itachi's interrogation I quickly made my way back to where Ibiki and Sasuke were, fear twitching through me that something had already blown up. Which brought me back to the blow up that me and that lazy ass had back in Tsunade's office. I smirked at the memory.

"_Oi! Shikamaru!" I had yelled to the lazy ninja leaning in the corner with his eyes closed. "Are you trying to kill me?!"_

"_Troublesome." He muttered before speaking up. "Why would you say that?"_

"_I almost died out there!" I yelled walking up to him waving my fist._

"_Ah, but you didn't." He sighed opening his eyes to look down at me. "And I was right. You were an asset on the mission leading to its success."_

"_And if you had been wrong!?" I shook my fist at him._

"_But I wasn't." He countered._

"_But you could have been! I could be dead right now all because you decided to test a theory!" I shouted at him. He sighed._

"_You women are all the same," He shook his head. "More trouble than your worth."_

"_I HEARD THAT SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled from the other room._

I covered my mouth to contain my giggles; Ino would make his life a living hell for that one.

I opened the door without knocking to witness a scene I had expected.

"Great..." I sighed bitterly before moving to the Uchiha's side.

"Sasuke, it's over..." I whispered, my fingers filling with healing chakra and placing it against his face trying to scope out the mental damage. "Itachi only did what he had to. I know that it's hard to see that, but we need you on our side. We need you both on our side." He didn't look at me his eyes clouded. "Let's give him sometime Ibiki." I spoke to the interrogator without looking away from my work. "I will take him back to his cell and we will resume in two days time." My tone left no room for argument, and as head medic what I said when it came to a ninja's welfare, enemy or not, it would have to be followed.

"The idiot tried to convince me that Itachi was lying." Ibiki scoffed from behind me. "I don't know how many times I told him that it wasn't Itachi who disclosed this information."

"It's going to take some time, you have to respect that." Nothing else was said, I was just sorry that I couldn't heal his near breaking mind.

It was again team Kurenai that showed up to help me transport him back to his cell, but as we were making our way there we had a slight altercation.

"Sakura-san! Two Anbu teams have just been brought in!" One of the Jonin hollered while running at me. "There are not enough hands, they need you!"

"Shit." Was all I could say before I broke into a dead run for the hospital.

The emergency rooms were crowded but that was to be expected. I moved to the worst off trying to get him in stable condition. I pushed chakra into the gaping hole in his chest, it had just missed his heart but amazingly he was still alive, if just barely. One collapsed lung, several broken ribs, internal bleeding; I pushed more chakra into his body.

"This one is stabilized." I heard a call from the other side of the room.

"This one is as well." The voices started blending into each other.

"The ones that can be moved move them. We need all the room and all the help we can get." I barked. A chorus of yeses followed my order as I inserted more chakra into the anbu's body. More and more still but nothing was happening, he wasn't getting better, in fact he was growing slowly but steadily worse. I jerked my head up as the heart monitor drew out into a thin long line, the beeps that matched his heart dragging into a hum. "Damnit!" This time the chakra went into his heart trying to restart it, but nothing. I wasn't sure how long I had tried to revive the fallen comrad when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura-san, he's gone." I recognized Hinatas soft voice; she must have followed when we ran up here to help. I could only nod to her tone of comfort. "The Akatsuki did too much damage. Call it." Well this was a new development; this was the work of that vicious organization. Damn Akatsuki, just what were they up to? It would be too big of a coincidence for the two anbu teams here to both be targeted by them. Which meant the Akatsuki was targeting Konoha now...

I sighed before looking at the clock. "10:27 Pm." I then reached down to remove the mask of the faceless Anbu for the records and spiky brown hair broke free. I recognized the prominent scar on the left hand side of his face immediately. I heard the mask clatter to the floor but I hadn't realized I had let it go. "Oh no... Raidou..." I handed the death certificate to Hinata to fill out, there was something else I had to take care of. "His name is... was Raidou Namiashi..." I whispered before barrelling out the door leaving a shocked Hinata behind me.

Poor Genma was all that occupied my mind. Raidou and him had fought many battles together, and I couldn't save him, the others had stabilized their patients and I couldn't even save mine.

'_Useless...'_

I pushed myself forward through my chakra depletion, only my determination keeping me on my feet. I pushed open the doors to the containment area, flying by the security.

I marched right up to the cell I was searching out, unaware of the shocked eyes following my every move.

"You bastard! Did you plan this!? What the fuck are you playing at?" I stabbed my finger at the Uchiha through the cell bars. Itachi's head tilted at me in curiosity.

"Sakura?" I heard Genma question from behind me.

"Genma..." I whispered, deciding that beating the crap out of the Uchiha could come later; I turned and glanced over my shoulder. My legs gave out, unable to carry the weight og my body any longer through this exhaustion. Luckily he grabbed me before the stone floor could catch my knees. I leaned into his support and stared up into his face. "I'm so sorry... I came right when I found out..."

"Sakura, what are you talking about? Found out what?" His mask was pushed to the side and the familiar senbon stuck between his teeth.

"I didn't know, I tried so hard, but it was useless, I couldn't do anything..." I blinked back the tears. My state was pathetic but he deserved to hear this straight from the horse's mouth. "Raidou he... I tried but I couldn't save him. I'm so sorry. The Akatsuki messed him up bad." I bit my lip to keep in the sob at his tortured expression. The world spun eerily, vertigo filling my senses.

"Her chakra is depleted dangerously." I glanced in the direction of the stoic voice coming from behind the bars.

"It's okay Sakura; he died an honourable death, fitting of the man I knew." He gave me a reassuring smile but I could see the sadness and loss for his friend shining in his eyes. It made me feel worse that he was comforting me when it should be the other way around.

"I didn't want you to hear it from someone else." I whispered.

"Sakura you did all you could. Some people just aren't meant to be saved. You're the best medic I know, if you couldn't do the job, it couldn't be done." That's what I liked about Genma he could always see underneath the words whenever I said something, and would give me his honest opinion, even if said opinion was insane. "Now let's get you to Tsunade." I think he smiled at me but I couldn't tell through the fog. He picked me up into his arms and went to turn away when the soft masculine voice of Itachi stopped him.

"Genma-san, is this a regular occurrence?" I felt Genma sigh before he answered.

"Yeah, she tries to hide it behind a mask but the poor little thing just cares too much."

"Emotions lead to weakness." Itachi commented, I wasn't sure whether to feel insulted at the statement or to simply take it at face value.

"For most, yes," Genma answered back. "But you should give her the benefit of the doubt. She may just surprise you." He chuckled softly. I didn't get to hear Itachi's answer as I gave into exhaustion.

* * *

_I ran. I wasn't sure where I was going or even where I had been. All I knew was that there was no way out, no doors or windows, no beginning or end. I pressed forward using all my strength, I couldn't fall, couldn't stop, because if I did I would be left for dead. _

_I felt something grip my shoulders, almost crushing as I was pulled backwards, my organs barely catching up. Fear slowly moved through my system, this was it._

"_There are other ways to torture someone then just with my Sharingan, Sakura-san." He spoke as if we were talking over tea, but I could hear the promise underlining his words. "Allow me to show you." I couldn't help but look up and over my shoulder and into his eyes .They glowed in the abyss and I couldn't look away, they were the color of freshly drawn blood, the color that has stained my hands to many times. _

_If someone screams and no one is around to hear it, do they make a sound?_

* * *

I bolted upright searching my surroundings. I knew where I would be, after an 'episode' this is where I always woke up.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade asked standing up from her desk, concern lacing her eyebrow. I could feel the sweat dripping down my forehead. I nodded, coughing to loosen my vocal chords.

"What time is it?" I questioned as I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead.

"Seven in the morning, are you feeling better now, Sakura?" I looked over to Tsunade before getting up off the couch in her office.

"Yes, shishou." I nodded at her.

"Be more careful Sakura, don't work yourself so hard." There was no real authority in her voice, or even hope that I would listen, not anymore.

"Yes, shishou." I repeated. She sighed, tired of this repeated conversation.

"I need you to go down to the cells and give both of the Uchiha's a full examination." I coughed down my fear and nodded, I would do the older one last so that maybe by then the terror I felt now would have subsided. She handed me two clipboards and then my lab coat before I headed out of the room.

It didn't take me long to reach Sasuke's cell, my chakra fully restored.

"Sakura-san." I looked up at the call of my name to see a smirking man before me. His charcoal coloured hair hung around his face, his dark eyes friendly.

"Ah Tanzou-san. It's nice to see you again." I noticed his Jonin vest and smiled up at him. "I see you have found some team members that follow the rules."

"Those idiots." He sighed. Back when team 7 had first taken the Chunin exams Tanzou and his team had been disqualified because his other two team members had opened they're Heaven scroll against direct orders. We shared a laugh.

"You must be hungry." I smiled at him. "Go get something to eat, I'll be fine here."

"Hey, thanks!" He waved as he walked off. I typed in the number code before pressing my fingers to the scanner. The cell door opened with a clank and then shut behind me as I stepped in. Sasuke was sitting at the back of his cell, his head leaned against the wall and his eyes closed. I approached him, knowing very well he wasn't asleep. I kneeled down beside him before filling my hands with chakra and pressing them to his exposed chest. My fingers had barely touched his skin when I found my wrists bound in one of his hands, causing me to lean forward closer to him. I kept the surprise off my face.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned cracking one obsidian eye open to stare at me.

"Performing an examination under orders of the Hokage," I bit out. "Let go."

"No." He said, opening the other eye as well.

"Very well then. You leave me no choice." I sighed while focusing chakra to my wrists where his fingers gripped and then pushing it away from me. I heard his forefinger and thumb crack before his grip slackened and I pulled away. I could see anger in his eyes that just grew more dominant at the smirk placed on my lips. "Now, behave."

He watched as I put my hands back to his chest, green glowing underneath my palms. I closed my eyes as I searched his body.

"Hmm." I grunted. He could be on a better diet but other than that as healthy as a horse, aside from the broken finger and thumb he now had, which he could keep for a while, the arrogant bastard. I pulled away and picked up his chart and jotted down a few notes. Nodding in satisfaction at a job well done I stood and turned to leave, only Sasuke's voice stopped me.

"How did you do it?" He demanded. I stood with my back facing him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I repeated, only to the younger Uchiha this time. I didn't give him a chance to answer as I walked out of the cell seeing that Tanzou had returned.

"See you later." I said walking off.

I knew that even if I wanted to I couldn't put my next visit off. I was just thankful I wouldn't be left alone with him. So taking a deep breath I rounded the corner.

"There you are." The masked Anbu guard called to me as soon as I was in sight. "The shift change was supposed to happen ten minutes ago and I am now late for a meeting. Do you think you can watch him?" Damn, of course Kakashi would be the one taking the shift next, he was the only ninja ranked high enough besides myself that would show up late for guard duty. Perfect time to be late. I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm. I could only nod as the man blurred out of sight. So much for not being alone with him. I sighed, watching the clip board in my hands as I slowly made my way to his cell. I raised my head to search for the number pad only to see his red Sharingan eyes locked on me.

My breathing hitched as I involuntarily took a step back, my mind being pushed back into the fear I felt in my dream. This man was dangerous, he could kill me without a seconds notice and I wouldn't be able to do a thing. And somehow I doubted he would think twice about the matter. He had spared my life once before but that suddenly meant nothing...

This was a man who killed his own mother.

I almost fled with that thought, but I knew I couldn't, I had a job to do. Taking a shaky breath I moved my eyes away from his and entered my code into the lock system and just like before it opened and then closed behind me. Only this time I felt trapped too. I avoided his eyes as I knelt next to his sitting form. Even with my legs underneath me he was still taller. I tried to will my shaky hands to settle as I put my chakra filled palms to his chest. I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid to take my eyes off the enemy even if it was necessary.

"You're afraid of me." I couldn't tell if it was a statement or a question. I felt as if I would curl up into a ball under his caculating gaze. His hand rested on my collar bone and I tried to shrink away. "I was unaware that something had changed." I bit my lip to hold in a sob, I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes; I tried to focus on the chakra spreading through his body. Everything was working excellently except... gasping I threw my head back and looked up into his now dark grey eyes.

"Y-you're almost b-blind." I stuttered afraid that the statement would set him off.

"Yes." He stated simply. So that's why he always has his Sharingan activated when he's focusing on something. It may be deteriorating his eyes more, but it's the only way he can see. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, followed by another on the other side. Itachi's eyebrow furrowed as he traced his thumb across my cheek. Probably to see if the salty smell in the air was actually my tears. I was ashamed that I was crying in front of this renowned killer.

This time I couldn't keep my feet planted. In hurried motions I grabbed the two clipboards and bolted throwing the cage door open and then shut behind me.

I stopped dead as a ninja flash stepped in front of me gripping my arm. A whimper escaped my lips irrational fear that somehow the trapped Uchiha had followed me.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" I heard the concern laced voice of Kakashi and sighed in relief.

"N-nothing." I shook if off, but his eyes had already narrowed and looked over my head.

"Alright." He looked back at me his one eye crinkling. "You better go hand those into Tsunade." I nodded, smiling at him.

"Don't worry I won't tell her that you were late." I coughed out a laugh before quickly dashing off.

I filled out the paperwork for Itachi on my way to Tsunade's office. Knocking on the door I waited for her come in before I entered.

"Tsunade-sama, Itachi is almost blind." I said as soon as the door was shut.

"Tch." She scoffed, placing her thumb nail in between her teeth. "Sakura you're going to have to heal his eyes." She had made her decision.

"I can't!" I yelled before thinking. "I mean... It's to advanced, and the sharingan I've never worked on it except for studying Kakashi's but he's not full blood..." She cut me off.

"Then what do you suggest?" She barked.

"Why can't you or Shizune-sempai heal him? Both of you are much more capable then me!" I pleaded but I knew it was useless.

"No. Tomorrow after Sasuke's interrogation you will begin healing Itachi's eyes." I knew it was an order, and I knew that there was no way around it.

Apparently not only was Shikamaru trying to kill me, Tsunade was as well.

Oh joy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**-engineFAILURE**


	5. Now, What About That Ring?

**Silhouettes in the Night**

**XoXoX**

**Sorry it took me so long guys.**

**Got distracted,**

**The summers beautiful, thing to do people to see.**

**Or is it things to see people to do?**

**Ohhhooo Think about that one.**

**Enjoy, =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's themes or characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Now, What About That Ring?**

* * *

The sun was just beginning to peak over the Hokage Mountain as I pulled the small closed fan out from the pouch on my hip. The bamboo supports were a soft black, almost charcoal coloured with an elegant white organza fabric folded around the ends. The decoration was simple but beautiful; a single branch of cherry blossoms, the pink matching my hair. It fit nicely into my hand, about the size of a regular Japanese fan. I smiled at the deceptiveness, Temari new me well.

Ever since she had become Suna's ambassador it was only natural that her and I (being the Godaime's apprentice) would bond, and when she had found out that I was a wind user as well she had had that fan crafted for me for my nineteenth birthday. I was so grateful; I had always admired her and her skills. Once when Naruto had come back injured after a failed mission to get Sasuke I had cried for days. She had been present at the time and had made a pile of blossoms dance for me so I wouldn't be sad anymore. It worked and then she had taken me out for a drink.

It seemed odd that someone so fierce and short tempered could be so caring but I supposed it couldn't be helped. She saw me as the little sister she always wanted and I looked to her as the big sister I never had. The thought made me smile.

She had taught me the basics of fan wielding but then had said that I had to learn the rest myself.

"_True mastery of the fan is to teach oneself and to perfect it. It is only fully learnt when you can not only cut down the trees but when you can cut a single leaf in half from said tree without touching the tree itself or the leaves around it."_

It was a lot harder than it looked. For eight months I had been practicing every spare minute, and I was getting so close. Naruto had been bugging me to spare against my fan but I wouldn't take something unperfected into battle, even if it was just training.

I flicked my wrist up and then down quickly, the small stream of slicing air moving away from me. I heard the leaf being shredded and I smiled as it fell to the ground. Walking over I examined it; perfectly in half but... There was a single nick in the leaf that had hung next to it.

Damn... So close.

* * *

The two tasks set out for me today, one I was currently fulfilling the other I decided to put it off until later although I had hoped that I could put it off for eternity. Alas the world (Tsunade) would have none of that. I sighed as I sat in my usual chair in the interrogation unit, waiting not so patiently for this session to be over. It had so far been about Sasuke's 'heroic' stand against Orochimaru and then Kabuto, killing them both, and before he had a chance to assemble a team he had caught trace of his brother, following that trace he had come across me. His ego was so inflated that I was suddenly appaled at myself for ever liking the idiot.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm weak and pathetic. Sing me a new tune already. That one's getting boring after seven years." I thought that maybe being nineteen years old and top medic (aside from Shizune and Tsunade) I would at least get some acknowledgement. Apparently I was mistaken. Ibiki ignored me and asked him another question. Amazingly he had been pretty talkative, all considering, giving mostly grunts or slight nods and head shakes.

"What did Orochimaru's experiments consist of?" Finally a question he would have to answer. I saw him visibly shiver.

"Jutsu's for immortality and power." Disgust rang with his tone. Ibiki opened his mouth to ask another one when the door was slammed open.

"Sakura-chan!" I smiled grateful for the interruption.

"Hn, dead last." Sasuke grunted.

"What was that, bastard?" Almost grateful...

"Glad to see our team is back to normal." I smiled bitterly.

"Granny Tsunade wanted me to help bring bastard here back." He smiled at me; I couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright let's go." I stood up and gripped Sasuke's arm before escorting him to Naruto who took the other side as I grabbed the papers.

"Hey Sakura-chan, we're all going for lunch wanna come?" He grinned his wide fox grin at me and I smiled back before nodding. I knew he meant Kakashi and Sai, possibly Yamato as well and it gave me an odd thrill to start, again, the traditional team lunch at Ichiraku's. It had been so long. Along the way I handed the papers off to an Anbu directing him to take them to Tsunade, he nodded before heading out.

"Boy, Sakura-chan. You sure do have a lot of power, not just down here but everywhere!" He made a wide arching gesture with his free hand signalizing the inside and out of the Anbu's official headquarters.

"Nah, not really." I answered back looking to the stone ceiling. "They all just know me. Being the Hokage's apprentice and all." I turned back at him to smile.

"I don't know. You know how information flies through the Anbu's." He grinned mischievously at me. "There all pretty impressed that you took down that bastard Uchiha all by yourself." I grinned cattily back, finally understanding where this conversation was going, pissing off Sasuke.

"I guess I just have a way with men." I smiled seductively knowing the younger Uchiha would fall for the bate. And just as coaxed a loud scoff came from the stoic male next to me. "Well Sasuke just because you're gay doesn't mean that the guys batting for the straight team don't find me appealing." Laughter burst from Naruto's throat as he took in the fuming Sasuke. I just smiled knowing I had won.

Looks like team seven really was rehabilitating their friendship quite nicely. I smiled at the thought.

* * *

Naruto took my arm and drug me down the street, impatient for his precious ramen.

"Geez, Naruto, it's not like it's all going to evaporate!" I sighed as he barrelled through the hanging curtains that cut Ichiraku off from the street outside. "Oh, Hey Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Captain Yamato." I nodded at each of them as I stepped in smiling and taking the only available seat left next to Kakashi. I could see that Naruto was already seated ordering Ramen, the shy new Uzamaki wife sitting next to him. I offered her a smile before ordering ramen for myself.

"If dickless keeps insisting on eating ramen, I think I might not show up anymore." I heard Sai remarked. I decided it wasn't any of my business to get involved as Naruto stood up and yelled some retort back.

"Sakura, how have you been?" I glanced at Kakashi after I finished eating the noodles that I had on my chopsticks.

"Great." I plastered on a fake smile as he gave me an unconvinced glance. I cut him off before he could say anything. "How about you? What does Tsunade have you doing?"

"Funny you should ask..." He gave me a sly smile from underneath his mask, his eyes crinkling. I realized then that this was a topic I should have steered away from. "She has me guarding Uchiha Itachi; he's still quite an interesting character." I tried to not let it get to me, all I had was lunch then I would be stuck there for an undetermined amount of time.

"Hmm." I grunted, uncommitted as I took in another bite of ramen.

"His humour is quite unusual, but amazingly, enjoyable. Although there is something about him that's very dangerous... almost... fearful?" He questioned watching my reaction. I kept my muscles from tightening under his gaze, keeping my poster uncaring.

"I suppose." I responded dismissively not looking to him.

"Ah, speaking of the Uchiha, I have guard duty after lunch, would you like to walk with me down there?" He asked nonchalantly. Damn, so he knew. I sighed; I'd rather shove my head in a whole and stay there until this whole mess was resolved.

"Sure." I smiled at him instead. At least this time he'd be there the whole time, and on a plus side we're guaranteed to be completely late.

"Well we better get going, wouldn't want to be late." He said, his lone eye crinkling in mischief as he stood. All I could do is gawk. This old man really was conspiring... Him early? Never happens, unless it benefits him and his curiosity in some way. Sighing, again, I stood from my seat and sulked to his side, the earlier I start the earlier I can leave right? Somehow I just didn't think that it was going to be so easy, my perverted ex sensei was planning something... I just wasn't sure what. I cast him a side glance watching his whistling figure with accusation.

"Okay, Kakashi, what's the deal?" I finally barked out, annoyance filling into my every bone.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about Sakura." I sighed narrowing my eyes.

"Cut the crap, old man, you know I don't like being toyed with." I spit with anger. He didn't respond for a few seconds while he opened the door to the interrogation unit, I grabbed the Uchiha's clipboard and we continued down the hall.

"Tsunade would like you to go to her office after you are finished with Itachi for today." Ah... so he was dodging the question.

"I see." I nodded tight lipped. "Thank you for relaying the message." He nodded as we reached Itachi's cell.

"No problem." He smiled at me, while pulling out his perverted book and stopping to crouch against the wall, too far away from the cell to be of any use to me, and possibly out of hearing range too, or perhaps that's just what he would want one to think. I glared at him but continued walking, steeling my resolve, today he would not get to me.

"Uchiha." I nodded as I opened the cell door and kneeled in front of him. He had his eyes closed as he leaned against the back stone wall, his arms hung over his knees.

"Sakura-san." He nodded without opening his eyes; I sighed and moved closer to him, sitting in between his feet.

"In order to heal your eyes I need them open Uchiha." I spoke quietly, just wanting to get this done. Only his eyes didn't move like I had expected, instead his lips quirked up into a smirk almost mockingly.

"Ah, your tone hints at disrespectful, isn't there something that you should say, Sakura?" My name rolled off his tongue as a purr, causing my spine to tingle.

"I would suggest you do as I say Uchiha." My voice came out louder and more demanding but his smile only darkened. Before I could even breathe he captured my wrists in his one hand and my chin in the other while pulling me closer, his eyes remaining closed.

"And I would suggest you be more polite and exercise caution, Sakura." His breath tickled my ear as he whispered huskily, his tone hushed. "For I could silence you forever before you could even utter a single scream." My body tensed, to say I was scared was an understatement. Would today be the day that I died, would I be killed for an assignment that I never wanted by a criminal already behind bars? Not to mention with my ex teacher only several metres away? It was starting to look more and more likely. My breathing hitched as tears filled my eyes. "Now, what do you say?" I decided it was probably in my best interest to give him what he wanted.

"Could you please open your eyes, Uchiha-san...?" I breathed, to terrified to make a sound. He clucked his tongue in disappointment... I had to go the one step further. "I-Itachi-san."

"That is better." He decided and I tried to pull away but he only held me closer. "Oh, and Sakura? I never had any intention to kill you; I could sense my little brother watching our game." I sat up out of his grasp now and his eyes opened, but I barely noticed I was too appalled with both him and myself. Incredulity spread through my mind. And I thought my case of schizo had been bad, his personality changes every two seconds. He had been toying with me, then and now. I didn't know why but I just couldn't keep my composer around him. He terrified me and excited me all at the same time, and that fact kept me very, very worried. I took a deep breath and filled my hands with Chakra; the sooner I could get this done the better. I looked into his charcoal eyes before I pressed me fingers to his temples and pushed in a bit of chakra.

I could feel the chakra burns lining the inside of his eyes.

"Could you please activate your Sharingan?" He did as requested and I closed my eyes letting my healing chakra sense the changes.

It was very subtle, the chakra is absorbed through the optic nerves and then through the retina alternating the images sent to the brain and then to the rods and cones, changing where and how the light wave lengths are received, preparing them for the light that they will have to manipulate. The chakra then moves to the cornea where the light is focused and then to the iris, changing the appearance to better the individuals Sharingan. All exactly where the chakra burns were.

"Hmm... Now you Mangekyo please." The change now was more obvious alternating the insides of his eyes so that they were almost unrecognizable. "Back to Sharingan." When he complied I thanked him, almost shocked, no wonder it took so much out of him, the chakra that he used to change his eyes was regular chakra, it would burn his eyes more and more every time he activated it. It wouldn't take a lot to fix this, what would take the time is making his eyes more acceptable to the change. Not to mention I would have to teach him how to create healing chakra so that he could use that instead.

"Tch... So much work..." I sighed before pulling away and writing my diagnosis into his folder. "Do you know any healing Jutsu's?" I asked without looking up.

"Some." He responded, he sounded amused yet... was that confusion? I couldn't tell. I sighed louder.

"Well at least that shaves off a little bit of work for me. I'll skip the medical talk and cut straight to the chase. You will need to learn how to use medical Jutsu to activate your sharingan, it will decrease the chakra burns and my work." I sighed before putting my hands back to his temple and inserting chakra. "Now, please close your eyes. This may sting but please try not to move." I spoke in a soothing voice that I used with all my patients as he nodded and did what I asked. I disintegrated the burnt issue while regenerating the cells, it took expertise but it came easy to me now. I didn't know how long it was until finally I pulled away content with my days work, although I was surprised he hadn't even flinched. His pain tolerance must be amazing.

"Now, you can use your Sharingan but do not use your Mangekyo, it will only ruin what I've done." I smiled content but his eyes remained closed. "You can open your eyes now." I smiled even wider as he blinked taking in his surroundings, it seemed that manners do go a long way with him. "How is it?" I questioned, worry lacing my tone as my smile faded. He looked at me then, taking my chin in between his fingers and thumb and tilting my face to the side. I could feel my heart pick up beat, my eyes suddenly finding the stone floor interesting, a blush coloring my cheeks. When he finally let go I looked back to him and he nodded. Swallowing I stood up and went to leave but his voice stopped me.

"Until later then, Sakura-san." I didn't turn to look at him and I didn't acknowledge the statement, I simply walked away.

* * *

"How many sessions do you think it will take to heal his eyes?" Tsunade questioned as I stood before her desk.

"Well, his vision is back but it should take at least two to morph his eyes to adapt to the changes that the Mangekyo cause. They may be able to reach that stage but they were never build to ever have to." That level of sharingan was the biggest reminder of what he was capable of.

"Alright, well for now that can be put on hold, there are more important matters at hand." I tilted my head in question and she continued. "We need to get that ring off of him before we can even think of having a trial."

"What are you planning on doing with them?" I asked her speaking of both Itachi and Sasuke.

"Well... It's complicated." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "They can't be kept behind bars because they're skills will soon be needed." She mumbled mostly to herself. I couldn't help but wonder what she meant, was there something going on? "But besides that it is still undecided." She looked back up to me and I nodded.

"What about that ring?" I questioned wondering what she thought should be done.

"I think that it is best if you and him work together to get it off." She sighed while looking up at me. "I'm sorry to have to keep you working with him but I think it's best if we stick to familiarity not to mention you're the best medic that I have to offer." She spoke gruffly not looking away from her paper work.

"Very well." I sighed in defeat; might as well doom myself fully.

"I would suggest that you brush up on your knowledge of skills." I knew it for what it was – an order – and smiled when she dismissed me from the room with a wave.

Sighing I decided it was probably best that I discuss the ring with Itachi, seeing as how he said he knew the Jutsu.

* * *

"Sakura, what are you doing back?" Kakashi questioned as I approached the cage, he had moved closer in my absence. The sly old man stood up to greet me.

"I need to talk to the Uchiha." Mentally I shook my head not believing that I had willingly returned here.

* * *

**Hope you liked.**

**Ooohhooo the plot is starting to unfold.**

**I sure am excited.**

**Let me know what you though, good or bad.**

**Still on the search for a beta reader.**

**-Shades eyes with hand and sneakily looks around.-**

**But who knows how that turned out.**

**Until next time.**

**-engineFAILURE**


	6. Some People Have to Learn the Hard Way

**Silhouettes in the Night**

**XoXoX**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's themes or characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Some People Have to Learn the Hard Way**

* * *

It had been two days since my willing visit to Itachi. Sleep was becoming scarce as I bent over the many scrolls pressed out on my work desk at home. I had taken Tsunade's directions to heart and studied regular sealing Jutsu's as well as medical sealing ninjutsu –most of which I had memorized before- and any skin binding Jutsu's that I could get my hands on.

I was so absorbed with the information that the Uchiha had given me a few nights ago that I had hurried to the Shinobi library in the Hokage building right after to collect my scrolls. I grumbled at the memory of what she had said when she had found me there.

'_Glad to see your taking an interest in this, until further notice I will be taking you off active duty so that you can concentrate on this task.' _

It was just like her... Damn my curiosity...

All considering it was a fairly basic Jutsu, binding the flesh to the object. I had pondered for 38 hours straight on how I could possibly reverse it when finally; at six am I came across fundamental information in a scroll that I had set off to the side.

'_The twins were born connected at the hip...'_ Blah, blah, blah. I scanned through the writing to reach the conclusion to both the information and my problem, '_carefully we cut the skin binding them apart, it took careful precision as to not severe any major arteries but in the end both children survived to live separate lives.'_

So at six fifteen am I was rushing from my house and to the confinements beneath the Hokage tower, again at my own will. Sure it wasn't exactly the same thing, but the ring was bound to him by chakra strings so, theoretically, all that was required was for me to slowly and precisely cut the binds away from the skin with my medical chakra instead of using a regular metal utensil. It was a simple concept that had to be taking very seriously. One wrong cut could severe his life from this world, and from what Tsunade had said he was needed so that was not an option. I blinked away the sleep deprivation as I chugged the last of my seventh cup of coffee before throwing it in the trash and stepping down into the prison, ninja were trained to withstand days without sleep so I wasn't worried about doing what I was about to do after only two, I had performed emergency surgeries on less rest.

I smiled at the pleasant surprise that it was Genma's turn to guard Itachi's cell.

"She is going to blow a gasket." I heard Genma state, almost in warning. The Uchiha didn't answer. "On both accounts." I couldn't help but wonder who they were talking about. Itachi's head tilted in my direction and Genma turned to watch my arrival.

"Hey!" He waved hesitantly while standing up; I suddenly felt like I had walked in on something I shouldn't have. I watched as confusion crossed his face. "What are you doing up so early?" I paused momentarily wondering how to respond to that.

"Well, I'm not sure that early is the right word..." I laughed sheepishly scratching the back of my neck. There was silence before Genma's jaw dropped.

"Your still up?! Sakura you know that if Tsunade got word that you're an insomniac now on top of everything else she would kick your ass!" I frowned at him while putting my hands on my hips.

"Hey now! I haven't slept because I've been too busy trying to figure out how to fix him!" I yelled pointing an aggravated finger through the bars at the silent Uchiha. "Not because my subconscious decided to keep me up!"

"Oh..." He brightened visibly while a smile spread across his face. "Then be my guest." He motioned to the cell before he opened it for me and let me in. I shook my head astounded at his emotion change as I moved towards the Uchiha and sat down in front of him, feeling more comfortable with Genma nearby.

"Any missions soon, Captain?" I asked hopefully casting a crooked smile over my shoulder at him. If they needed me maybe Tsunade would put me back on. He seemed stop frozen, staring at me, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Actually... funny story..." He trailed off as I waited impatiently but Itachi cut off his train of thought.

"Sakura." I turned back to him shocked. His actions were bordering on rude but Genma seemed almost... grateful for the distraction.

"Yes?" I questioned lifting my eyebrow.

"You mentioned early that you have devised a plan to remove the ring?" I narrowed my eyes at him before setting into a basic description of what needed to be done. This was going to be a long day...

"I need to neatly sever the chakra binds from your skin." I spoke while grabbing his hand and examining the ring. "You need to remain **very** still." He raised his eyebrow at me before his eye line raised to Genma who had moved in beside me. I jumped before glaring up and the Anbu captain. I opened my mouth to yell at him about procedure stating that the guard really shouldn't be in the cell only to close my mouth and decide that it was his head if something were to go wrong.

Slowly I gathered Chakra into the index finger of my right hand while forming it into the shape of a glowing green needle at the end, compressing it to as thin as it would allow. Next I placed my left hand on top of his and pushed chakra into his finger so I could better differentiate where his skin ended and the chakra began.

"Now remember, you must stay completely still, any wrong move could be dangerous." He nodded almost too small a movement to be seen, but nonetheless I smiled reassuringly as I intercepted the chakra binds and his skin with my own chakra.

* * *

I grinned to myself as I walked along the corridor to Tsunade's office, flicking the ring up into the air and then catching it in pride. It had taken four hours of silence and concentration to get the damn thing off. My grin faltered at the memory.

_I opened my eyes and looked up into Itachi's as the ring clattered to the stone floor, echoing in the silence. His dark eyes slid to his hand for only a second before flashing back, his silent orbs more smothering than ever before. Quickly I looked away while picking up the ring to distract myself, trying to avoid his eyes. But apparently he would have none of that. I felt his fingers brush my chin and lift my face to his. Sparks and tingles flared out from the point of connection and I swallowed under his uncompromising gaze. _

"_Thank you, Sakura." My eyes widened at the statement as I pulled away, faintly I felt my bottom hit the floor as I scrambled to put some distance between me and this Uchiha. Those words were too familiar, the voice too similar, and for a second I was right back on that road. Pleading for Sasuke to not leave, or at the very least to take me with him. I had been foolish then, I had meant nothing to Sasuke, just some inconvenience that he was forced to protect. Just like now, just like how Sasuke had protected me from the man before me. Did I really get any stronger? Or am I still watching all of their backs..._

I shook the thought off, of course I had gotten stronger, I wouldn't be in Anbu otherwise or even second in command of the hospital, the head medic thanks to Shizune rarely being there due to other duties to the Hokage.

I sensed no other chakra signatures in the room so I opened the door without knocking.

"How did it go?" She questioned from her desk without looking up. As an answer I tossed the ring onto her desk where it spun before landing still, casting the room into quiet as Tsunade considered it.

"Well done, thanks to this we can hold the trial as soon as possible." She finally looked up at me, a hint of pride in her eyes.

"When will that be?" I questioned out of curiosity. I didn't really understand why the need for the ring to be gone to hole a trial.

"Tomorrow afternoon..." Only extreme training kept me on my feet. So soon? "Go home, eat, sleep and then come in tomorrow morning. There is something that needs to be discussed beforehand." Great... tomorrow the fate of mine and Naruto's teammate as well as his brother would be decided, and I was to be present by the sounds of it. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Either way though I decided training would do me some good before bed.

* * *

I was so close to mastering my fan, and I wanted to be able to use it in our next training session to bring in something that they're not used to. I reached the familiar training grounds and pulled out my fan. Wind blade after wind blade I threw before finally, finally, two pieces of the same leaf fluttered to the ground, not a scratch anywhere to be seen. My lips curled into a smile of victory before I brought my fingers to my lips and executed a flawless transportation Jutsu to my predesigned choice, outside the window of the Hokage's office. Knocking on the window I heard a muffled what and decided that that was all the welcoming I would get and let myself in.

"Tsunade-sama." I smiled at her half asleep form on her desk. She just turned her hear to look at me only one eye open. "I mastered the fan shishou."

"Mhmm. Go home and sleep." She mumbled before turning away. But I couldn't disagree with her a good night's rest is what I really needed now.

* * *

I yawned and stretched as I watched Shikamaru and Tsunade bicker, suddenly very grateful that he was now her only advisor. The sun was just starting to set, it seemed like it shouldn't be that late but I slept most of the day away.

"Well we sure as hell can't put them on house arrest, Nara!" Tsunade shouted. I watched from her side as she used the genius's last name, meaning she was getting annoyed. "If a war breaks out we need them out and fighting!"

"Well Itachi Uchiha has a strong loyalty to the village, he also didn't try to kill Sakura and escape after she healed his eyes." I gave Shikamaru a dirty look as he continued. "But Sasuke... I don't know... he was so reluctant to give anything up, and then suddenly he changed his mind? That's not the way of an Uchiha, that's the actions of a man who has something up his sleeve."

"None the less, we need them together to destroy the Akatsuki and Madara. There the only ones that can do it." Tsunade yelled out for the fourth time.

"Not to mention the civilians will have a field day with the news that their two favourite criminals have been let back into society." Shikamaru remarked sarcastically.

"Tsunade-shishou..." I butted in timidly, she grunted for me to continue. "Were letting them out so soon?" I thought for a second. "There's something coming isn't there?" She only nodded, her eyes still on the genius leaning against the wall. "Well, what if we made a village announcement? After both Uchiha's have sworn their loyalty to Konoha, tell the village that both of their abandonments were simply _reconnaissance_ missions." They were both silent staring at me. "We have gotten valuable information from them both regarding their whereabouts and the two organizations doings. Not to mention Sasuke killed Orochimaru and Kabuto, two of Konoha's worst enemies."

"Actually that's not bad..." Tsunade smiled devilishly at me before turning to Shikamaru.

"You're going to lie to the village?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, Itachi was technically gone because of a mission, and as Sakura said they have both been great informants." The genius opened his mouth but Tsunade glared at him silencing him with a look.

She smiled a plan formulating before a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." She called out knowing it was time. The two Uchiha's and Kakashi as well as Sai and Naruto entered the room, the latter three trailing behind.

"Ah, Itachi, Sasuke." She spoke quietly nodding to both. "I have decided a course of punishment for the both of you." Silence rang after her final words awaiting the sentencing. "After you have pledged your allegiance to the village then you will be sentenced with 400 hours of community service as well as help at the hospital, not included in your hours. You two will constantly be monitored by an undetermined amount of Anbu at all times and a curfew time will be set at no later than 23:30. As well you are welcome to stay at the Uchiha compound but if you would rather stay somewhere else then other accommodations will be prepared. I will be placing chakra seals on both of you as well as a seal on one of your teammates; if you get to far out of range from that person your chakra will run out almost instantly. Is that understood?" She smiled smugly, happy with her punishment.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Itachi spoke, while Sasuke simply nodded.

"Good." She leaned back in her chair smiling.

"Hey granny!" Naruto shouted out. "But Sasuke will still be on team Kakashi though right? He'll be training with us?" I flinched at his words as Kakashi glanced at me from the very back.

"Naruto you know as well as I that Team Kakashi no longer exists." Tsunade barked out in annoyance before taking a deep breath and continuing. "However, for the time being Sasuke will be put into a team with you two," She nodded to Naruto and Kakashi at the back, "As well as Tenzo." Naruto gave her a confused look to which she replied, "You refer to him as 'Captain Yamato.'"

Naruto opened his mouth but he wasn't the one to challenge the statement.

"And Sakura?" Sasuke spoke quietly from his spot beside his brother causing all present to glance at him, some in shock.

"Sakura will be training with you all, that's how it's always been, but she has her own Anbu team to worry about as team medic." I heard a sigh escape her lungs as she sank farther into her chair, probably knowing that this was coming.

"We all have our Anbu teams to worry about Hokage-sama." Kakashi reminded her from the back.

"Your right, Kakashi." Tsunade grinned while staring him down. "The team I have assigned you is your new Anbu team. Thanks to these two new members of Anbu we had to switch up a few of the teams."

"But they haven't even taken the test!" Naruto's angry voice broke through the room. "Are you senile as well, you old women?"

"What did you say?!" Tsunade stood up from her desk and raised her fist.

"Ah, you idiot..." I signed while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Now now," Kakashi laughed while pulling Naruto back. "You can kill him later lets finish with this first." Tsunade sighed before sitting back down, glaring angrily at Naruto the whole time.

"I think that a special case such as this demands some leverage wouldn't you? Besides, Itachi was an Anbu captain before and Sasuke is more than qualified." She was happy that no one actually answered the rhetorical question. "And as for you Sakura, you will be remaining in Genma's team; however you're other two teammates will be replaced by Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Itachi." I almost wilted right then not only Itachi but Neji too? Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against the guy in fact we were friends but wasn't one prodigy enough? But instead of voicing my opinions I simply muttered.

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Well now that that's all taken care of, let's go tell the village." She stood up to call a village meeting and I couldn't help the sigh I made in defeat. There goes my sanity.

* * *

"One Sake, two sake, three sake, floor." I muttered as I took another swig from the glass in my hand. I scratched my lower stomach where the seal was for Itachi's chakra, unfortunately I had been the only one of our team present. Naruto had laughed when he was to be Sasukes other half for the seal. The Konoha bar was uncharacteristically empty, the village still reeling from the news of the Uchiha's release and most were cowering in the protection of their homes. Well I certainly wasn't complaining I preferred my bars quiet. The only problem was that now, in the almost deserted bar, it was just so much easier to spot someone.

"Hey Sakura!" Especially when that someone had pink hair. I sighed contemplating how I would look with black or brown hair when Genma sat himself next to me. "How's the Sake?" He asked, I didn't even bother looking at him.

"Hot and quiet, just the way I like it." I said giving him a pointed look.

"Oh, come on, it's no fun drinking by yourself!" He pouted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah and every time we drink it becomes competitive, and I'm getting tired of winning." I said raising my eyebrows smugly.

"Not even... Ah, okay you got me there." He smiled at me before his look turned serious. "But I'm not here for a competition." I stared at him confused, waiting for him to elaborate only he didn't. Annoyed I hmphed before turning to take another sip of my drink...

"Hello, Sakura-san." I screeched in panic before stabilizing myself on the bar stool once again as I eyed the stoic Uchiha sitting next to me. He had moved so silently and so quickly that I hadn't seen him, heard him or even felt his presence.

"Ohho no..." I laughed before polishing off my drink and standing up. "I'm out of here." I turned to walk out of the door but black spots clouded my vision, light headed from the sudden movement. I could hear the blood pumping in my ears as my body wobbled and I gripped the counter to keep myself stable. "Woo... Head rush." I commented when the black spots finally cleared, only my eyes came into contact with black material instead of the regular bar scene. I looked up into the dark eyes of the Uchiha and only then did I realize it wasn't the counter I had grabbed but his arm. For a moment all I could do was stare in shock, wow his muscles are pretty impressive...

Appalled at my thought trail I snatched my hand back and spun on my heel before marching out the door.

"Humph." I grumbled angrily, heat filling my cheeks.

"Awe, don't be like that Sakura!" Genma laughed from beside me while slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"You know, when someone storms away that usually means they don't want to be followed." I growled at him pushing his arm away.

"But what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a pretty thing like you walk around by yourself at night." I sighed; I wasn't getting out of this one.

"Fine, what do you want Gen..." But I was cut off...

"FOREHEAD-GIRL?! ARE YOU GETTING DRUNK TOO?" Well apparently I wasn't the only one... celebrating for lack of better word.

"Hey, Ino-pig, what are you doing in my neck of the woods?" I waved at her as she stumbled over, Sake bottle in hand.

"You're in my neighbourhood dummy." She pointed around laughing. "See?" And so I was... Apparently I was drunker then I had originally thought. I took in the sight of the hospital off in the distance, the road leading to the training grounds stretching before me and the bridge that had acted as team sevens meeting place standing proudly at my feet.

"Hmm... Would you look at that...?" We glanced at each other before we burst into laughter. I flicked a tear away from my eye and smiled at her while throwing my arm over her shoulder.

"You two are way too troublesome..." I smiled at Shikamaru as he came up behind his fiancé. I decided she wouldn't need the Sake bottle anymore. So taking it from her I headed toward the bridge just ahead of me. A sense of nostalgia filled my heart as I leaned over the railing watching the fish swimming beneath me; barely away that I wasn't alone.

"So you got pulled here too, huh Sakura-chan?" I looked up and over my shoulder into Naruto's twinkling blue eyes.

"Yeah... I guess I did." I smiled back at him as he took his place next to me. I turned to his other companion, his dark eyes were directed elsewhere, calculating, his unruly black-blue hair spiked in random directions. I couldn't help but smile at him. "Welcome back, Sasuke." He turned to look at me then and I passed him the bottle before turning back to the railing. I was amazed that he fell into position leaning beside me, his back pressed into the bars and his one hand stuck into the pocket of his baggy black ninja pants, other hand on the Sake bottle, while his tight sleeveless back turtleneck was a lovely contradiction, hugging his toned chest and stomach. He merely nodded at me and took a drink of the cold Sake.

It was like old times, our team was back together.

The moment didn't last long. One second I was standing next to my boys and the next I was in Genma's arms and he was spinning me away from them. I couldn't help but laugh, Genma was always like this with me, treating me like his kid sister. I caught forlorn looks on both of my teammate's faces and sighed, maybe our team wasn't back together after all. Suddenly Genma squeezed me closer to him knocking the wind out of me, but I didn't dare breathe as he whispered quietly in my ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a heads up about Itachi joining our team." He pulled away and smiled at me as he put me back on my feet and ruffled my pink tresses. The only thing I could do was stare in shock.

"You knew?" I hissed at him, anger coursing threw me.

"Yeah," He had the nerve to smile sheepishly at me. "We both did." He stuck his thumb out pointing at Itachi just a few feet away. It was almost an unconscious move that my fist came up and connected with his lower jaw... almost. I watched in sick satisfaction as he was thrown backwards into the street.

A chuckle interrupted my moment of contentment as I swung towards that Uchiha, fire in my eyes.

"You got something to say?" I questioned; pushing up my sleeves as each step I took brought me closer to him.

"Actually, yes." He smirked at me, a raised my fist ready to teach the bastard a lesson only to have two iron solid grips on either arm. I looked to see who my containers were only to recognize the blond and black hair of my two former teammates.

"Don't goad her, Uchiha!" Naruto yelled at him, but Itachi ignored him.

"It is against Anbu regulation to punch your captain outside of training." If it was possible his smirk grew more mocking.

"Get off me." I growled as I pulled my arm out of Naruto's and Sasuke's grasp. I eyed the Sake bottle in my brooding teammates hand before snatching it back and taking a swig. "Oh, and Uchiha?" I spoke before I glanced at him over my shoulder. "That was more of a love tap then a true punch." With that said I walked away, but behind me I heard Genma reaching the boys again.

"And you know what's funny?" I heard the weapons master comment from behind me. "She right, that really was only a love tap." I smiled at that. '**Let's see them cross us now. CHA!'**

"Oh, Sakura-chan," Naruto called from behind me. I stopped walking to let him know he had my attention. "Kakashi says were training tomorrow, he wants us there before dawn." I sighed; I was going to need a good long rest before tomorrow.

"Alright well then I'm heading home then." I handed the bottle I was currently holding to its original owner, Ino.

"You should have punched that bastard's pretty face in." She whispered, I laughed before turning and walking away.

"Ja matte ne." I called behind me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**I know I'm going to get asked, "It seems to rushed for them to be out of jail so soon or at all, and Tsunade would never do that. It puts the village in danger."**

**Obviously I've already thought of this.**

**Yes its too soon, but it has to happen, for reasons that have not yet made themselves known.**

**Besides Itachi is completely trust worthy.**

**You'll see why.**

**=]**

**-engineFAILURE**


	7. Friends or Enemies?

Silhouettes in the Night

**XoXoX**

**Sorry this took me so long.**

**Huge thanks to those who have reviewed.**

**CountessHatsue, AmethystGal07, Miyu Maniac, night, Akirasan215, XSilentxAngelX, Madara's Crystal, sins-of-the-innocent**

**And an extreme special thank you to my Beta Reader DementedPoet**

**Any mistakes are of my own making.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's themes or characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Friends or Enemies?**

* * *

Bring. Bring. Bring. "Mmm, hello?" My voice was quiet as I pushed through the morning fog.

"Oh Sakura, did I wake you?" Her cheery voice made me smile; even though she had, I lied.

"No mom, of course not. I'm just getting ready for training." Too bad I was already late; I grimaced at the slightly lighter dark blue then that of just before dawn.

"I see, well your fathers out so I wanted to have supper with you and your friends, it's been too long." I knew she meant my Shinobi friends. Father never approved of the Shinobi life, practically shunning me for choosing my own way of life. Mom got to befriend many Shinobi seeing as how I was one of the few Shinobi born from a civilian family, Momoko won over a lot of cold Shinobi hearts with her homemade cooking, even Sasuke at one time. "Not to mention Mai keeps bugging me about when she can see Naruto next." I giggled at the thought, my baby sister, Mayu, idolized that knucklehead.

"Well I'll tell them. See you tonight." I laughed before wishing her well and hanging up.

* * *

"Sakura, the sun is up. I believe we were supposed to meet here before dawn." Sasuke spoke condescendingly from his place beside Naruto as I entered into the training grounds.

"Ah, is it so late already?" I asked shielding my eyes from the non-existent sun while glancing around. Apparently Kakashi wasn't present either. "Well you see, Kakashi and I ran into each other on the way here, and we got talking when this cat flies by us." I waved my arm ahead of me, demonstrating the flight. Naruto was staring at me as if the story was a life line. "Turns out Tora, the fire Daimyo's wife's cat, got loose again so we decided to save the poor thing." I shook my head in nostalgia. Naruto's face became confused before it contorted into exasperation.

"Sakura-chan! Don't lie!" He yelled while pointing a finger at me. Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed slightly before sliding towards Naruto. Before I could answer him a distinct popping sound broke through his thoughts.

"Yo." Kakashi raised one hand in greeting.

"You haven't changed much." Sasuke's words cut through the atmosphere, boredom ringing through his tone. "Late as always, what's your story this time?" His eyes shifted away from me to greet the copy cat ninja before sliding back. Kakashi's lone eye crinkled in amusement before shifting to catch my eye.

"I was walking along hoping to get the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise when I bumped into Sakura, and before we knew it that damn cat ran by. Just like old times huh?" I could see the amusement in his eye as he nodded at me. The sly old dog was eavesdropping. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Are we going to train or what?" He demanded, effectively changing the topic.

"Yes." Kakashi spoke.

"Oh that reminds me!" I cut in. "Mother would like for you three to join us for dinner." Kakashi's smile faded and he shook his head.

"Ah, not tonight Sakura, things to do." His lone eye crinkled. "But give her my 'thank you'." I nodded back smiling.

"Count me in Sakura!" Naruto shouted. "I haven't had Ma's cooking in too long." Sasuke nodded in acceptance behind Naruto.

"Good now that that's settled..." Kakashi spoke placing his hands together. "Every Shinobi for themselves." We all nodded understanding the rules. I slid down into a crouch placing one hand on the ground while the other reached into the pouch on my hip, gently pulling out my fan. A smile played across my lips as I flicked it open. I watched as Sasuke's eyes narrowed and then rose in arrogance as I heard Naruto's gasp; I flipped the fan and brought it to my face to cover everything but my eyes as I giggled in excitement.

"Sakura-chan... You did it..." His tone was bewildered as he took in my appearance.

"Of course she did it, you idiot." Silence rocked the training ground as my head snapped toward the familiar voice, my jaw dropping.

"Temari...?" I watched as her four ponytails shook in laughter.

"Who else kid?" She asked before levelling me a look and raising an eyebrow, "You didn't think I'd miss this..." She turned from me to face my team. "Did you?" I shook my head at her smiling. "We'll talk later. I'm just here to watch the show before Tsunade coops me up in her office for the next two days." She said suddenly, lauighing before motioning to my teammates,

I turned back looking just in time to see Sasuke's chidori flare up. Hmm, lightning, executing a simple wind Jutsu I brought my fan down from my face in a sharp motion I watched as his Chidori sputter out. His eyes showed the smallest amount of confusion, as he glanced between me and his once sparkling hand. A small shrug lifted his shoulders before his fingers flew through hand signs only to stop at his lips. I felt the fire begin to burn and as a comeback my wrist popped through a few seals.

"Water Style: Water protection Jutsu!" I yelled, as water formed around me in a sphere like shape. I wished that my knowledge of water style was better but there was few in the hidden leaf that are water style, so what I didn't learn from Yamato I had to teach myself. The fire engulfed me; somehow maintaining its intensity around the water globe, the water slowly began to boil, searing my flesh. I held in a whimper as I cancelled the prison and quickly dropped to the ground as the water and fire evaporated.

"Chidori Nagashi." The statement was to calm, to loud, the sound of birds drowning out all else. I had to get away. I somersaulted before pushing myself up onto my hands and flipping to my feet. But he was there waiting for me, his sword sparking as he brought it down to connect with my spine. Quickly I grabbed his wrist, mimicking Sai's moves that day so long ago.

"You are weak," He commented while pushing his stance forward, while pushing me back. I flinched under the weight of both him and his words.

"How have you lasted this long being my brothers' whore." The sentence caught me off guard and I pulled back from him, anger filling every curve as I brought my fist to connect with his jaw. The hit knocked him off his stance and onto his back and I quickly adjusted my gloves as I moved to stand over him. "

Watch your mouth, or next time, I'll punch you for real." His eyes widened slightly as I repeated the words that I had used to defend this man against his replacement, Sai. He could only watch as my anger spiked. "Where do you get off thinking that I'm your brothers whore?!" I screamed at him pointing an accusing finger in his face.

"You cannot deny the facts, Sakura. His stench is all over you, no matter where you go. Has Kakashi been turning a blind eye to you fucking that criminal in his cell? I see how he looks at you. I should have known you would turn out to be nothing but a cheap slut." The insult threw me back as Sasuke pulled himself to his feet. I felt shell shocked, stunned that the person I thought I would eventually end up with could ever say this to me. I realised then that I had been ignorant. People say it is bliss, they're right; it's the awakening that's the bitch. I refused to let myself be pushed down as I charged Sasuke, arming myself with a kunai.

A battle cry ripped through my vocal cords as I threw kicks and slashes of sharpened metal at him, barely managing to get under his defences. On the plus side I was too close for him to do hand signs. I felt a punch connect with his ribcage before he had both of my hands pinned above my head, my back against a tree.

"Your actions only prove what you are." He ground out quietly into my ear. I felt my heart speed up pain gripping my chest before everything was released. Sasuke disappeared from my vision only to reappear a few feet away, back pinned up against a tree, his throat caught in the assailants' hands.

"That is not how one should go about courting women, foolish little brother." His velvety soft voice rushed over me, his black hair swaying in the wind. Uchiha Itachi had come to my defence.

"I'm not trying to court that filthy bitch, that slut needs to learn her place." Sasuke retorted. And almost unnoticeably Itachi's fingers tightened on his neck. Clucking his tongue in disappointment Itachi continued again. I was glad that Naruto and Kakashi seemed to have moved there fight into the trees and weren't present for this.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, surely mother taught you better manners in how to treat women." Sasuke growled at him, struggling in his grasp.

"No, you murdered her before she could." His voice held darkness, and I ran to put myself between them before this could escalade.

"Hey, hey you guys." I laughed quietly trying to lighten the tension. Placing one hand on either brother's chest I pushed them away from each other. "Konoha needs you two to work together; we need you to be a team, because if you can't do that then Konoha might not survive. So stop bickering, both of you, and work it out. The past is past, you can't change that, it had to be done. So instead of bickering about things that can't be changed, strengthen the bond with the blood that's left." Itachi nodded and stepped away and I smiled at him before Sasuke's hand reached out and hit me across the face. The pain and shock were evident in my face as I hit the ground.

I heard Sasuke, a small almost inaudible gasp as Naruto and Kakashi's voices came upon the scene and an obviously furious Temari making her way over to us shouting profanities at Sasuke but she didn't interfere and I guessed that Naruto and Kakashi were holding her back.

"Sasuke stop..." I spoke quietly, my jaw tingling into numbness, the world around me hazy. "Hate won't cut it anymore, now you need companionship... and teamwork..." I could taste the blood in my mouth as I pushed myself to my elbows before slowly rising to my feet. I teetered oddly and reached out for stability as I was pulled into a firm chest, hands urging that I rest my head against their shoulder. I looked up expecting the eyes of Naruto, Kakashi, hell even Sasuke, so shock flooded through me as my dazed eyes took in the cool charcoal eyes of... "Itachi?" I choked out in question, frightened by the barely contained fury behind his eyes. I flinched away from him, not wanting that anger to be turned on me. But his next words drew me out of my fright.

"Aa, such wisdom from one so young." He stared at me knowingly as he pulled me closer to his chest. I gripped his shoulder in convenience and rested my head against the dizziness. "As one could expect she is right, Sasuke." He looked away from me then to acknowledge Naruto's and Kakashi's appearance and their cooperation as they held the Sand Kunoichi back as well as Sasuke.

"You murdered my clan." Sasuke bit out, and ever so slightly Itachi's face aged at the comment.

"I did what was necessary." The words were strained as he turned me away from my team and began walking me in the direction of the hospital.

"Naruto," I called out behind us. "Don't forget dinner. Six o'clock, don't be late."

"I'll be there Sakura-chan." His soft voice had an undertone of anger to it but I couldn't worry that it was towards me as I unsteadily followed Itachi.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep sometime after reaching the hospital with Itachi, grogginess pulled at my consciousness.

"Open your eyes Sakura." A calm voice commanded. "There we are." Shizune smiled from her position next to me. I took in my surroundings, recognizing immediately a room at the hospital. "Wow Sasuke's fist must be hard." Tsunade grimaced from the door way and Itachi eyed me carefully from his place against the wall beside her.

"Ouch." I whispered as the pain in my head broke through the confusion.

"You have a minor concussion." I heard both of them sigh, and I smiled back sheepishly. Another conversation that the two women before me and I had been having way to often lately. "I healed the damage but -" I cut her off before she could finish.

"I'm still gonna be a little wobbly." I nodded and gave her a smile as she helped me off the couch. "I get the drill."

"I thought I taught you to dodge." She grumbled eyes focussed on the farthest wall.

"You did, Shishou." I commented, annoyed. I knew that I couldn't blame Sasuke that would just get him in more trouble. "He just got under my defences, it won't happen again." She grunted before grumbling about getting my discharge papers. Probably so she could leave the room, she thought she was good at hiding it, but I could tell she was worried.

"She is letting you go." Itachi stated as we made our way down the hall after Tsunade had returned.

"Hmm?" I questioned not really understanding.

"I have seen the medics heal many concussions and not once was a patient dismissed right after." He slanted a glance down at me. I couldn't help but sigh.

"It just happens a lot." I mumbled.

"Aa, being a heroine has its flaws as well then." I felt my cheeks go read and he smirked.

"I... I push myself harder then I should sometimes." I grumbled crossing my arms. "How else am I supposed to get stronger if I don't push myself as far as I can go?" I smiled at him, suddenly wondering where the fear of him had gone.

"Sakura." I stopped walking as a chill shot up my skin, fear raising my hair. I turned to see Sasuke standing with Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata. Oh, so that's where the fear of Itachi went. I pushed my emotions down and smiled.

"Hey." I waved. "Can these guys come to Ma's too?" I wasn't sure why all my friends called my mother, Ma, but that's how it's been since the beginning.

"Sure," I grinned, shaking off the unnecessary fear. Hinata glanced at the group and when they slightly nodded she stepped forward.

"Would it be alright for Itachi-san to join us?" My anger suddenly flared.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, you three are grown men, don't be so childish! If you dare send Hinata to do something for you again I'll throw you off of the Hokage Mountain!" I yelled before turning back to Hinata and smiling. I knew it was their way of trying to make things right. More than likely Sasuke wanted to apologize to his brother or at least try to get on better ground. It stunk of arrogance and pride.

"But of course, Itachi-san, if you would like to come your welcome." I turned to smile at him. "The more the merrier. But I have got to go find Genma; he'll probably want to go too." I waved as I walked away. "It's quite possible that none of you have had a decent meal for a long time. Naruto and his Ramen." I grumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

"I shall accompany you; I too am looking for Genma." I smiled at Itachi and nodded as we moved away.

"Of course." I returned curiously as we began walking toward the Anbu headquarters. Smiling at his good manners, mom was just going to die over him. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"It is your mother whom we are visiting for dinner, yes?" Itachi asked glancing at me.

"Mhmm, I come from a civilian family, and with my father always gone traveling for work my mother got to know a lot of my Shinobi friends. He never approved but each one of them has touched her heart in some way."

"I see." He commented.

"Well, look at the two of you." Genma's voice drifted from in front of us.

"It is simply customary for a man to escort a woman properly." Itachi commented stoically as I turned to stare down the man with a senbon in his mouth.

"Well I was going to invite you to moms for dinner but now I'm not." I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Oh yeah?" Genma threatened as he pulled me into a chokehold and rubbed his fist on my head.

"Ah! Genma cut it out!" I cried while swatting at him. "Fine you can come!" With my white flag he pulled away grinning at me.

"That's better." He commented, turning to face Itachi.

"Go chew on a poisoned senbon." I grumbled but he ignored me.

"You going too, Itachi?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Aa." He inclined his head politely.

"Well I have to go help mom get ready." I grinned as Genma turned to drool at me.

"You're cooking tonight too?" When I nodded he turned to elbow the contemplating Uchiha.

"Eh Itachi, you're in for a treat, her cooking's even better then Ma's!" I shook my head at him before walking away.

* * *

I smiled at my mother as she fussed over the meal, her long pink hair pulled back into a braid. She was in the process of finishing the Hinachirashi, while I had already completed the Dango, when the bell outside rang, signalling visitors.

"Sakura, dear, could you get that?" I smiled wider as I moved to slide the door open, my black and pink Yukata brushing the floor gently, hair pulled back softly with a black comb.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto laughed as he went straight for the kitchen where I heard my mother great him excitedly.

"Sakura, you look beautiful." Kakashi commented lightly as he waved, beside him Sasuke nodded and Hinata smiled already moving in to follow her husband.

"Wow Sakura, I would have never known there was a woman behind the ninja if Ma didn't make you dress up all the time." It was true, she was old fashioned, and wouldn't let anyone in unless they were dressed properly for dinner. I frowned at his insult before looking to Itachi, but before I could speak a small four year old with short pink hair ran out of the house bumping into my leg. I reached out to settle her before giggling. Her green eyes shone in anticipation as she stared at me her small Yukata tripping her up.

"Careful Mai, you're going to hurt yourself." I lectured before sighing.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" She demanded before turning to the two guests left.

"Genma-kun!" She cried as she hugged the man who loved her like another sister.

"Hey there kiddo." He ruffled her pink hair. "I think Naruto went into the kitchen already." She giggled at Genma before turning to Itachi.

"I'm going to be Hokage one day." She grinned before running back into the house.

"She really does idolize Naruto; I guess it couldn't be helped." I grumbled as they followed me in to the dining area. Everyone else was already kneeled at the low table and I took the available seat beside Hinata and Itachi sat next to me and across from Genma.

"Oh, Sasuke, it is so good to see you again." My mother smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder from her place at the head of the table, Sasuke to her right and Naruto to her left.

"Mother," I called successfully drawing her attention. "This is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." She smiled at him, acceptance immediate.

"Of course it is. It's a pleasure to finally see you, Itachi-san." She smiled at him as he bowed his head.

"The pleasure is all mine, Haruno-san." She smirked at him before eyeing me, embarrassed at her assuming that he and I were together, I shook my head slightly.

"Uncle Kakashi?" My little sister turned to question the man beside her. "Will you help me beat the Sharingan too?" Her excitement bubbled over while eyeing the dodgy old fox. I glanced to my mom and narrowed my eyes.

"You told her didn't you?" I sighed; it worried me when Mayu said things like that. I hoped that she never had to come to that choice.

"Hmm, I suppose, but you would be better off asking Sasuke or Itachi." He nodded happy with his reasoning. I growled his name under my breath; I didn't want him giving her any ideas.

"You have the sharingan too?" She gasped while staring at the deadly ninja beside me.

"Aa." He responded glancing at her.

"Can I see it?" She sat up in anticipation and I shook my head at her.

"Eat your food, Mayu." I commanded motherly but Itachi shook his head.

"The child is simply curious." He smirked at me."As you wish young one." I watched as his eyes swirled to the sharingan, before flickering back to the black.

"Wow..." Mayu sighed quietly. "Your sharingan is way cooler then Uncle Kakashi's." Kakashi sighed at the comment.

"But I'm better than them both." Naruto grinned at the child and she grinned back.

"Naruto!" I yelled at him while raising my fist.

"We don't need your input." I could have sworn Itachi smirked but when I glanced at him it was gone.

"Seriously Naruto," Genma glared at him. "They just got the kid to stop saying believe it." I nodded agreeing, before huffing and crossing my arms.

"I had to tell her that if she kept saying it no one would want to be her friend." I grumbled.

"But I said it and I have friends!" He accused angrily.

"And how many of those people actually wanted to be your friend?" I demanded logically. Most of the eyes at the table glanced at Hinata who blushed and looked away.

"Sakura." My mother chided. But I ignored her to continue to my point.

"It's true Naruto, and you know it. You were such a little brat, always pulling stupid stunts." I grinned at him and he timidly smiled back.

"We all had to be your friend; you wouldn't leave any of us alone until we were."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, acknowledging the fact that he was chased the most.

"It's your determination and undying love that will make you a great Hokage." I knew he understood then what I was trying to say because his eyes widened in shock.

"Here here." Genma said before sipping his Sake.

"Thanks again Ma!" Genma and Naruto shouted from the back of our group that had gathered on the front porch, the majority of us having drunk more than enough Sake.

"Oh, you know my door is always open." She smiled, her face glowing. I knew she thought of each one of us like her own, it had been that way for awhile now.

"It was wonderful, mother." I reached over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight dear." She smiled at me before turning to Itachi.

"Oh and it was nice seeing you again, Itachi." She shut the door before either of us could comment further.

"Itachi... you've met my mother before?" I questioned as we followed the crowd out.

"So it would seem." His face was emotionless for me to read, so I just shrugged it off.

"Well this is my turn guys. See you later." I waved as I headed down a back road to reach the other side of the town. I hiked up the bottom of my kimono and stepped carefully onto the puddle while using chakra to keep myself floating. Giggling I jumped to the other side, enjoying my amusement.

"Well Konan, if these are the types of assignments you get sent on I think I'd like to be your partner more often." I spun as the voice spoke, fear filing me at the two Akatsuki floating on what appeared to be a flying bird.

"Deidara!" I shouted recognizing his blonde hair. This was the man who beat Gaara.

"Ah, so you know me from somewhere Kunoichi?" He took in my appearance concentrating before pointing a finger at me. "Wait you're the girl that killed Sasori-sempai, yeah?" He questioned. I didn't answer, I knew I couldn't fight him like this, I only had the two senbon in my hair and my fan, mother didn't allow weapons in her house. I quickly flipped backwards as a swarm of origami butterflies came flying at me, dodging all of them I dove onto a side road and ran straight to the edge of town, not wanting any of the villagers to get caught in between the fight. I leapt into the tree closest to me on the edge of the forest, turning and gripping my fan.

"Wind release: wind blades!" I flicked my wrist as sickles formed in the wind heading straight for the bird. Cursing filled the air before the sound of shredding. That should slow them.

"That wasn't very nice." My eyes grew wide as I felt the branch dip next to me. I tried to jump away but the blonde caught my arm and pulled me back, letting me crash to the ground. I clutched my arm in pain as my body shook to get up. His foot connected with my stomach and I fell back to the ground. I watched as four small clay birds flew at me and I dove out of the way. But it wasn't far enough, the clay exploded sending a vibration in the air that picked me up and tossed me into another tree. He approached me slowly, his grin widening.

"You're a good dodge; let's find out just how good." He grabbed my throat and hosted me up before looking me over.

"It is impolite to stare, Deidara-san." The soft voice came from the far left of the freshly made clearing, the man's entrance deadly quiet.

"Itachi?" The Akatsuki questioned incredulously. "We thought you were dead." Deidara laughed before turning back to me. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised, yeah?" He smiled again, but his eyes kept mine. "Such exotic beauty, and strong too, a shame we couldn't have fought this out fairly and seen who won, yeah." He gave me a wicked smile; a shiver ran through my spine at the wish. "But I would rather see your insides decorate this forest then bruises from your infamous fists decorating my body." Before I could gain the strength to hit him Itachi was suddenly right before my eyes as a gasping sound came from the blonde being hosted in the air, effectively dropping me to the ground in the process. Itachi's lips slowly parted whispering into Deidara's ear, so quiet I couldn't even hear him. But years of silent interactions and ninja training I could tell what the placements of his mouth were saying.

'You're mistaken if you think me your ally. You sealed your fate when you harmed the girl.' I watched Deidara's eyes slowly shift to me fear and confusion swimming in those aqua depths. I could feel incomprehension twisting my face. What girl? What girl had Deidara harmed that would elicit this much anger.

I felt the warm blood splatter me and I watched the light drain from the arrogant blonde's eyes, there direction never shifting off of me. But most of all I saw the sick satisfaction in Itachi's eyes and his Katana sliced through the man's body like a knife through melted butter. I heard the thump of the corpse hitting the ground, but I couldn't look away from Itachi's face as he turned his gaze on me.

As both a medic and a ninja I had killed many other enemy ninja, I have also witnessed many of our own ninja defeated, and saved even more of them. But never had I seen someone take a life with so much... pleasure... I felt the blood that had landed on my cheek start to drip and my stomach flopped as he took a step toward me.

His red eyes glowing in his silhouette as he stood over me, his blade still dripping with his once allies blood, for a moment I was stuck between reality and a dream, fear overwhelmed me and I pushed myself to my feet to run but he grabbed me and crushed me in to his chest and scoping me up in my arms.

"Fleeing me, Sakura, would lead to your own demise. There is still one enemy out there." In that breath I realized that he was here to save me. I gripped onto his shirt, as he turned back towards town but stopped before we could enter. "So the rumours have reached even Akatsuki." He pondered before glancing back around at the blue haired female now beside him. "Instruct Pein that targeting this woman would not be in his best interests, Konan."

"You know he doesn't take kindly to threats and demands."The girl laughed while walking gently forward.

"That is not my concern." He commented before taking to the roof tops. The world spun slowly and I leaned into Itachi to get a better grip. I sighed whispering more to myself then him,

"I really thought you were going to kill me." Before darkness engulfed me completely.

* * *

**Well there you are.**

**Hopefully the other chapters will be coming now.**

**-engineFAILURE**


	8. Can I be more than I am?

**Silhouettes in the Night**

**XoXoX**

**Wow... well I guess this took me way to long to get up.**

**The universe is seemingly against me for now,**

**Computer crashed, misplaced half the story. **

**But everything should be good now.**

**On with the story!**

**Post Script: Thanks to everyone who has revewed up to this point.**

**nejisakura, kakashi2chrono, kitten652, blackrose4ever, Sibrael, sakuramaka, valuvanime, Alley7744, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its themes or characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Can I be more than I am?**

* * *

"_You know he doesn't take kindly to threats and demands."The girl laughed while walking gently forward._

"_That is not my concern." He commented before taking to the roof tops. The world spun slowly and I leaned into Itachi to get a better grip. _

_I sighed whispering more to myself then him, "I really thought you were going to kill me." Before darkness engulfed me completely._

_

* * *

_

I had been ending up in hospitals more and more as of late. Those damn Uchiha's were going to be the death of me.

I heard my mother's quiet voice as she discussed my habits with someone else in the room.

"I'm used to seeing her like this, you know." She whispered to the room. "But usually it's herself that puts her here. Training to hard, sparring with Naruto, over working herself at the hospital. I don't think she understands just how fragile she is. Her body wasn't born to withstand the hardships of a Shinobi, and I think that because her team expects so little out of her that she expects so much more." She sounded so sad... so... disappointed. I suppose that no matter what I would ever do I would always be a disappointment. "And I'm not talking about physical strength, because I've seen what she can do to a training ground, it's the emotional strength she doesn't have. I don't mean this to offend, but she just cares too much to be a Shinobi." It was quiet for awhile after that and I decided to cut in before she could talk the other person's ear off.

"Mom, if you don't start allowing Shinobi attire and weapons in your house at dinner then I think I might stop coming."

I heard her delighted laughter before her finger tips brushed across my forehead.

"Oh, Sakura, I was so worried."I could hear her tears in the crackling of her voice and I tried to open my eyes. My head was pounding and I felt as if Tsunade had thrown a boulder at me. "You were lucky Itachi-san was there." I could hear her turn direction to someone else in the room, and finally I opened my eyes to see who. "Thank you so much for saving my little girl." She spoke to the silent Uchiha in the corner; he only nodded his response as she turned to kiss me on the forehead. I watched how his eyes never left her, contemplating, almost curious.

"Mom!" I whined trying to push her away but barely being able to move.

"I know, I know." She laughed at me, brushing more non-existent hair from my face. "How 'bout I get you some Dango? Hmm? You're favourite?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"Mmm, sugar, just what I need." My laugh was harsh as she kissed my temple one more time and stood to leave.

"I'll be back in a few." She smiled at me before walking up to Itachi, her soft pink hair pulled loosely into a braid that swung as she leaned up to him to whisper something in his ear. He gave a slight nod before she headed from the room. I stared after her curiously, not removing my eyes from where she had disappeared through the door.

"I'm sorry about that." I apologized to the Uchiha. "When you get her talking she doesn't seem to stop." I smiled at that, it was just so true. She was like a child that way and I loved her dearly. He stepped toward me and I involuntarily flinched, remembering his expression of pleasure when it came to his kill.

"I have no intention to harm, you." His stoic features didn't change as he eyed me, continuing to step closer.

"Why did you save me?" I croaked when he was right over me. He took a seat in the chair that my mother had previously occupied, folding his fingers in front of him and watching me more intensely. It was like he was looking for something and I jerked away from his scrutiny. His eyes hardened slightly and after another second he answered.

"The Akatsuki wishes to use you as Konoha's weakness." I knew that each word meant something but I didn't really understand.

"What?" I more demanded then asked, but he didn't answer. "Why?"

He was quiet again, staring, before a small mocking smirk adorned his lips, he looked up at me from under his long thick black lashes. He really was a beautiful specimen.

"Are you not the Godaime's apprentice as well as the Jinchirriki's teammate?" He said it as a statement.

"That still doesn't answer why you came to me." I demanded, anger burning in my eyes, but he didn't answer, just stared. "Stop staring, isn't it you who said it is rude?" I barked at him, throwing caution to the winds. "And what the hell did you mean when you told that women that they can't use me against you?" I pushed myself into a sitting position, ignoring the pain in my head, so that I could glare down at him when I remembered the conversation he had made with the two Akatsuki. The Uchiha started, if only slightly at me demands, his fingers tightening.

"Some things are better left unknown, Sakura," He purred softly while standing up and leaning into my ear. "But if you insist." His breath was hot against the shell of my ear, taunting, I felt a shiver run through my shoulders and down my spine at the intimacy. I didn't dare pull away. "You are immune to my sharingan." He smirked as he pulled away eyes swiftly raking over my pale face.

"I don't understand." His smirk grew more mocking and I knew then that I wasn't supposed to understand.

"As payment for my eyesight I shall train you." He decided deceivingly sudden as he looked me over. I was about to decline but then the thought of how many people got to be trained by the Itachi Uchiha when he was the one offering; it was a good chance to improve my skills. And I knew that he wasn't someone to spring something like that and then not expect it to be done. So silently I nodded. "Tomorrow at dawn." He moved back to his spot against the wall after his final words. Right after he was back to his spot mom broke through the door with two plates of Dango and handed one to each of us. He quietly thanked her before pulling out a stick of the treat. I stared at Itachi as he ate quietly; still shocked that he would actually eat it. Sasuke never really had much of a sweet tooth and I had assumed that Itachi was the same, so much for assumptions. I shrugged off the thought and dug into my own snack.

* * *

I breathed a heavy sigh as I placed my hands on my knees, trying desperately to catch my breath and keep an eye on Itachi at the same time. He stood there as proper as ever, not a hair out of place, not a laboured breath in sight. No wonder he could kick my ass so easily. Sighing I pulled myself back into a fighting stance and the battle started again. He was so quick, fluttering around me as I tried to block and dodge his attacks. He was getting gradually closer to me, my space being cut off by his movements left me claustrophobic. I created a substitution as I dashed into the trees, quickly using my chakra I broke off the large branch that was above the one where I was standing and swung it around me trying to hit the Uchiha. He used it as a prop to leap off and came hurtling towards me. I let the stick go and fell backwards from the tree trying to dodge him. I let Chakra fill my feet as I hung upside down, preparing a Kunai for our next bought. I heard a branch crack below me but new that Itachi was to quiet to let a simple twig give away his presence. He had his chakra masked and I pulled mine in closer trying to blend in.

I felt a slight flair of chakra in the air and I let the chakra go in my feet to free fall as the branch where I had once stood burst into flames. The ground was to close for me to correct myself and I felt a cry leave my throat as my ankle snapped under me. I wobbled uncertainly as I tried to regain my balance on my good leg only to put pressure on my right ankle and to crash to the ground. My ankle was throbbing as I tried to pull myself up but my arms gave out from underneath me and I fell back into a heap. Great... Another injury... Just what I needed, to be hospilatilized for the fifth time since the Uchiha's got back, sixth? I had lost track. At least this time I could heal it myself once my chakra returned. I could feel Itachi approaching but I couldn't look at him as I once again struggled to right myself.

I was exhausted and now in pain, and Itachi was probably going to mock me. I sighed as he stepped up beside me. And I only looked at him as I felt his arms come around me and lift me up, cradling my body.

"Even the strongest opponent has a weakness." He stated, staring at me. I contemplated this for a second before I stared up at him, my green eyes wide with curiosity.

"Then what is your weakness, Itachi-sempai?" I questioned quietly, afraid of his reaction, but he just continued to stare.

"Next session I shall teach you a stronger water Jutsu." He stated and I nodded gratefully that he was planning to continue training me.

I let out a sharp yelp as he swiftly swung me around so that I was on his back instead of in his arms, out of instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling as he gripped my legs, and began walking through the trees. I knew that he could tell how exhausted I was and how low my chakra levels were and I knew that that was the only reason why he was carrying me. This training area was beautiful, but it was odd that I had never seen it; I could hear the stream gurgling not too far away. It soothed me as I clung to the Uchiha's back.

"These were my clans' personal training grounds," He answered my unspoken question. "This area is part of the Uchiha Compound."

"Oh." I commented in understanding as the tall stone wall surrounding his childhood home came into view. I clung to him tighter as he leapt up to the top of the wall and then even tighter still when he dropped to the ground below on the edge of the village. He chuckled softly before he started walking forward. I almost let go of him out of shock when he started talking.

"Before the... incident with my clan, I would carry Sasuke home from the training grounds much like this. Such a foolish child, constantly getting himself into trouble." I realized then that Itachi was telling me a story of his past and I listened harder at this rare moment in time. "I would defy my father's orders so that he would pay more attention to Sasuke." I smiled at the thought and giggled picturing the two brothers at the time. He glanced at me but didn't ask. "Turning down clan duties so that he would go to Sasuke's academy."

"I remember..." I whispered half out of shock. "There was always something about him that frightened me and I just realized what it was... arrogance... he held it in the way he moved the way he talked, everything. When we were kids you never held that air about you. There was kindness in your eyes..." The memory took me by surprise; I guess it only takes a reminder of something to bring back thinks long forgotten. It was quiet for awhile and I was afraid that I had upset him. We had reached the hospital and we had already been assigned a room before he spoke.

"Do you think me arrogant?" He questioned quietly, his face emotionless. I smiled at him timidly before answering.

"I did... You have power and you know it, but I think that there is something going on up here that you won't show." I leaned forward gently brushing his bangs from his face, telling him with motions that I meant his mind. "Like I said there was kindness, even if it was only to Sasuke." I went to pull away afraid that the contact would upset him but his fingers closed around my wrist keeping my palm in place on his cheek. My eyes wide with shock.

"Father and the clan... even mother were filled with false arrogance. It is what caused their demise, narcissistic power crazed clan that they were." I was amazed at the serenity in his features, as if it mattered not. What he said next explained it all. "However Sasuke was not, he was a boy destined to be the clans pawn, doing their bidding without question. All his eyes ever held were innocence." His eyes had turned bitter through the explanation.

"And what do my eyes hold?" I asked quietly, trying to redirect his thought away from the bitterness his eyes showed.

"That knowledge, Sakura, is mine and mine alone." He smirked before letting go of my hand and I quickly folded it with my other in my lap.

"Itachi-sempai..." I started timidly. "Why did you tell me that?" I couldn't help but ask. Where was the quiet calculating Uchiha? He simply smirked at me before turning away, not answering my question. I sighed before trying again. "It's okay Itachi-sempai you know you don't have to wait with me." I smiled at him but he just quirked his eyebrow at me and turned his gaze back to the wall. A small smirk titled his lips and his eyes drifted closed.

"It's Itachi, Sakura." He all but demanded and I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

I couldn't help but wonder what Itachi was waiting for, or even why he decided to train me in the first place, and perhaps the most confusing of all, why he was even 'Itachi' now instead of 'Uchiha'.

* * *

"Hey! Forehead girl! You listening? I'm talking to you!" I blinked, focusing into reality, Ino's hand was in my face and she had an annoyed expression on her pretty face. I pushed her had away before answering.

"Yes, pig, I'm listening." I matched her annoyed look while picking somewhere else to look at. The staff break room was basically empty since the others either went to lunch before or after us.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" She demanded, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"Eh?" I questioned not sure where she was getting at. I had been too busy contemplating yesterday afternoon with Itachi. After he had waited for my ankle to be healed by Shizune who chastised me for letting my chakra get that low, he committed to walking me home, I insisted that he didn't half to, but he did anyway, and when we reached the door he nodded his head towards me and turned away, not a single word spoke.

"I heard from a very reliable source that you were seen being carried by Itachi Uchiha." I stared at her in shock before shaking my head in disbelief. "So it's not true then?" She eyed me daring me to lie.

"No... I-it's true, but it wasn't like that. We were-" She cut me off.

"It's true and you never told me!" She cried, looking almost hurt.

"Ino." I grumbled. "It's not like that, we were training and I had tried to dodge an attack but I fell and landed funny on my ankle. He was just being a gentleman and taking me to the hospital because I had depleted my chakra."

"Wait... you were training with him!" She screeched glaring at me fully.

"We are on the same team." I looked at her incredulously.

"But Itachi Uchiha doesn't train with anyone..." I was about to ask how she knew that when the opening of the door interrupted she glanced up and glared. "Speak of the devil." She mumbled more annoyed then before. "And I mean that literally." I glanced over to see what she meant and jumped.

"Sakura." His smooth voice purred huskily and nodded in greeting not even glancing at Ino.

"Hello, Itachi." I smiled a fake smile at him, curious and suspicious as to why he was here.

"Our team is training, I have been sent to retrieve you." He spoke calmly.

"I'm not a dog!" I growled. He only inclined his head. "Besides I still have twenty minutes left of my shift." He eyed me, one eyebrow cocked before glancing about the room. I knew he was mocking me but I didn't let it get to me as he turned to leave.

"Hello Itachi-kun." Ino purred seductively from the other chair at the table. He stopped but didn't turn around, I casted her a worried look. "Why don't you have a seat and stay awhile, you have to wait twenty minutes anyway." Again he didn't turn but spoke softly.

"I think your attention is better directed elsewhere, Yamanaka-san." His voice was polite but the underlying cold was hard to miss. "Do you not have work to occupy your time?" I knew it was a rhetorical question and I almost laughed at the raised eyebrow above her eye. "Twenty minutes, Sakura." He reminded me before leaving and shutting the door.

"Huh. I was afraid it might be something like that." Ino muddled, staring at me. "How in the world did you do it with that big forehead of yours?" She asked almost sincerely, but I glared at the question.

"Do what, Pig? Get called for a training session? If you got off your lazy-"

"No, no!" She yelled making a dismissive gesture with her hand. "The Uchiha!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" I glared at her in confusion.

"Please don't tell me you don't see it." She gave me a 'you're not that innocent' look I shrugged my shoulders not sure what it was exactly that I wasn't seeing. "Oh my goodness... You really **don't** see it... You're so naive Sakura!" She yelled in exasperation.

"Who are you calling naive?" I yelled making a fist.

"You, that's who, that man obviously has his sights on you. He just turned down a good tumble with me while staring at you the whole time." She glared at me. "And on a first name basis without even a suffix?"

"No Ino that's not possible. He asked me to call him Itachi and I obliged, simple as that." I glared back before yelling. "And you're engaged for fuck sakes! How can you make passes at Itachi when you're getting married?" She just rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't serious, billboard brow. I wanted to see how he would react, and that was just what I expected."

"So you're saying that Itachi... what... likes me?" I pointed at her. My stomach fluttered at the idea, but amazingly the feeling wasn't all that unpleasant.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I sighed before turning away, knowing she wasn't giving up any time soon.

"Look I have to go, we'll argue later. Bye Ino-pig."

"Yeah yeah." She sighed as I shut the door.

* * *

He had been to quiet, even for Itachi. When he had met me outside of the hospital he hadn't said a word, hadn't acknowledged my existence and then went to stand by Genma when we reached the training grounds.

"Hello, hag." Sai spoke softly lifting his hand in greeting, that fake smile ever present. I saw Genma stiffen at the jab, waiting for the explosion and even Itachi tensed slightly beside me, I assumed to stop the hubbub that would surely break out if I were to react to Sai. But I didn't, I just nodded.

"Sai, Genma." I smiled then at the look of relief on Genma's face. "Where's Neji-san?" I questioned, wondering why Sai was here instead.

"Mission, so we got Sai to fill in." Genma nodded at the substitute member. I smiled sadly that Sai was always the replacement but never the teammate.

"As long as I don't have to be near dickless, pervert and fag, I'm happy." His lips twitched into a fake smile before he continued. "Your ugly face, hag, is just collateral damage."

My jaw dropped before I turned fully on him, now that I couldn't ignore. "You're going to be eating those words, Sai!" I ground out through gritted teeth.

"Okay then, now that we are all here this is the plan." Genma interrupted before a full blown brawl could break loose. "We're going to split into two teams, Sai and myself and the two of you. And then we will switch it up."

"Hai." I whispered as Itachi and Sai nodded.

"Begin."

I leapt back from the group and put on my gloves as Itachi disappeared. Deciding to take advantage I filled my heel with chakra and stamped it into earth sending rocks and debris before, I too, flickered into the first row of trees outside of the training ground. I pushed my back to a tree and masked my chakra while pushing out my senses waiting for movement. I felt something coming at me fast and I dropped to the base of the tree before they could attack me and pulled out the tree by its roots, swinging it around at whoever tried to sneak up on me. The assailant leapt back into the training area and I followed, tree still swinging as I ran after who I now recognised as Sai.

"Get back here you emotionless bastard!" I shouted using my foot to break the massive tree in two and then swung both at him as he dodged. He leapt back putting distance between us but I used that to my advantage and chucked one half of the tree at him and dropped the other before following it closely. He dodged to the right and I jumped after him, my fist hitting his jaw. A smile curved my lips as he flew backward into a tree.

"Humph." I grumbled while shaking off my fist and stomping over towards him. I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and raised my fist again, getting payback for him calling me ugly. But my arm was stopped mid-punch and I glanced over my shoulder to see Genma shaking his head at me with a smirk on my face.

"Not going to happen, girlie." He laughed before swinging my arm back and throwing my into a line of trees, I used it as leverage as my feet barely touched a tree and I pushed off again. Quickly I pulled out two kunai as I propelled myself at the two nins. Shock registered on Genma's face before he matched my attack with his own kunai. He spit the senbon in his mouth at me and I barely dodged as I rolled to the side landing on my back in the grass. I glanced up watching the next attack as three giant ink lions attacked me from left, right and center, but I knew I had no escape. I flicked the two kunai at two but didn't have time to pull out a third one as the last ink creature pounced.

I sighed in relief as a katana ripped through the last lion as I stared up into onyx eyes, a small satisfied smirk placed on his lips. I quickly flipped myself up and took a stance beside Itachi, smiling in thanks as I did so. Our two opponents leapt back into the forest and I went to jump forward to give chase but Itachi gripped my arm and shook his head slightly at me.

Following his lead I leapt back as he quickly performed seals. Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger, I would recognize that sequence anywhere, even at the speed that the Uchiha beside me could fulfill it. Grand Fireball Jutsu. Silently I pulled out my fan and waved it, watching intently as the wind and fire mixed heading towards the trees. The fire blazed and I smiled at the intensity before turning my eyes onto Itachi. His dark eyes held pride as they gazed down at me and I felt my cheeks flush and I glanced away to hide it. I heard coughing coming from the trees and I watched as Itachi executed more hand signs, faster than I could catch. I watched in awe as a huge dragon barrelled over the trees, the water coming from the direction of the river as it extinguished the fire. A loud hissing noise and rising smoke flooded the silence of the training area. I could only stare at him in amazement. He was so powerful. I felt a soft tingle run through my chest and spine as he turned to me, his eyes analyzing my features.

'Wow...'

"Zabuza's water dragon." I almost sank to the ground at the memory. "How...?" I couldn't think of what words made sense.

"Kisame was my partner." I suppose that made sense. It must have been a common jutsu among the Shinobi swordsman of the mist.

I couldn't help but sigh. I wasn't even close to his level. How much more could I do? Frowning I turned to watch the two sopping wet ninja. A senbon was back in Genma's mouth and he was grumbling about water dragons while Sai had his fake smile in place, seemingly unfazed.

I watched as Sai pulled out a scroll quickly drawing whatever it was he would send at us, I squatted into a defensive stance, raising my fist to block my face. Ink snakes shot at me and I jumped back as they landed where my feet should have been. My feet barely brushed the half of the tree that I hadn't thrown and I propelled myself behind it as Genma launched a senbon attack that blended in with the snakes. Thinking quickly I tucked my toe under the broken tree before tossing it up into the air and kicking it straight at the two.

"Oh shit!" I heard Genma call while throwing himself to the side to dodge the flying tree. I placed my hands on my hips as I smirked.

"Well done." I heard Itachi's masculine voice praise from behind me, his breath tinkling my neck.

"Hardly, Ugly." Sai smiled while he and Genma walked up to us. "You couldn't hit the Hokage Mountain if you were standing right next to it." I clenched my fist.

"That's it Sai!" I screamed, steam practically flowing out of my ears. "You want to see aim?" I growled. "Try this on for size." I punched the ground watching as it exploded under Sai. Grinning manically I began kicking and punching stray pieces of rock, sending them hurtling right at Sai. One connected and he was thrown back, that damn smile still in place. I stomped towards him before someone's arm caught my waist effectively holding me back even though I struggled to get free.

"Let me go! I'm going to punch that bastard so hard he'll be seeing birdies for weeks." I growled in fury, red clouding my vision.

"That's enough." Itachi's voice stopped me from moving any further, it held no more emotion then an unripened tomato and was to quiet for anyone but me to here.

"Get off me!" I huffed pulling out of his grasp before walking away. Not wanting to infuriate Itachi and have him attack me.

Wasn't I already doing everything I could? How much harder could I possibly work? Was I really still so weak? I held the tears in as I walked, not really ready to go home yet I wondered ending up in the same place I try so hard to avoid.

The bench where Sasuke left me unconcious.

I knew I should have gone home and got some rest. I could already feel the strain of what Chakra I had remaining pulling at my senses. I collapsed onto the stone bringing my knees to my chest. I was weak. Would I always be weak? I was starting to think so. Rain started to poor and I let the sound lull me into a false sense of serenity. I didn't want to be me anymore, every other Kunoichi was now considered strong. Temari had always been strong; Ino had her family jutsu, Tenten was a weapons master and even shy Hinata had her place. But even with how physically strong I had become I was still frowned upon. I didn't get it. It just didn't make sense...

"Sakura." I started at the voice and glanced up, eyes wide with fear.

"Can I help you?" I asked uncertainly. "Sasuke?"

"Spar with me." He demanded and my eyes only widened.

"Now?" I questioned incredulously. He nodded back curtly. "But I just finished training with my team so my chakra is pretty lo-"

"Sakura." His tone was dangerous and left no room for argument. But I was never one to back down just because some pompous ass decides he's the boss.

"My answer is no Sasuke. Go find someone else." I stood and turned away from him but he spun me back around his hand gripping my throat.

"It wasn't a question Sakura." He purred pulling me close enough so that his breath tickled my ear. I tried to answer but his grip was to tight, air unable to reach my lungs. Spots began filling my vision before a voice broke through the dark, triggering the release of my throat as I gasped for air.

"Uchiha-sama!" Konohamaru yelled running up to us. His unmasked enthusiasm enough to prove that he hadn't seen a thing. "Hokage-sama would like to see you in her office immediatly." Sasuke only 'hn'd' in response before turning and walking away.

I sighed in relief before leaving the cursed bench behind as well.

Desperately needing a shower I dragged myself into my apartment and through my room stripping as I went, barely registering dressing after in the only set of underwear I could find (lacy black boy shorts with a matching, not to mention revealing bra shoved as far back into my underwear draw as I possibly could) cursing Ino the whole time, unconsciously hanging the silk yukata styled cover on my bed post, years of Naruto busting in without knocking or thinking drilled into my brain. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Again sorry for that taking so long.**

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a couple days.**

**Any concerns? Comments? feel free to let me know.**

**Also If anyones interested I could use another betareader for this story and another ItachiXSakura fic I'm writing.**

**It will be an AU as well as a Vamp fic. **

**And that is all I can tell you on it right now.**

**-engineFAILURE;**


	9. Underneath the Underneath

**Silhouettes in the Night**

**XoXoX**

**Sorry it took so long. **

**And sorry that I didn't have the reveiwers up earlier.**

**The Reveiwer known as Name, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL - **not quite what you were expecting? , **anastaysiyafokina, Conrii, sunshinestar16, Alley7744, saya-plus, SachiruNatsu, Safii-chan.**

**Thank you so much for all of your support!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's themes or characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Underneath the Underneath**

* * *

The midnight breeze brushed across my bare legs setting my skin in goose bumps. I kept my eyes closed, the medic in me immediately feigning sleep, reaching out with my chakra searching for another.

The balcony doors were definitely closed when I went to bed. My eyebrow furrowed slightly as I found no one. Maybe I was imagining it; paranoia does come with the career. Sighing I rolled over touching my feet to the cold floor and wrapped my silk night robe around me. I stepped forward, the goose bumps spreading to the rest of me. Carefully I gripped both doors staring out into the night. It was windy but clear, the full moon shining brightly. I sighed, watching as my breath condensed, quickly shutting the door to keep in the warmth.

It seemed darker somehow; the silence was suffocating as I contemplated locking the door. I decided against it and stepped back silently watching the trees toss in the backyard of the complex.

I let out a muffled scream as a hand clamped over my mouth, I felt my back being pressed into a strong, solid chest, definitely male. Slowly he tilted my head back as his other arm wrapped around my waist. Red met green in a clash of condemnation and curiosity. I relaxed slightly, it was just Itachi.

His eyes were narrowed carefully as he took in the room; it was only than that I recognized the tenseness in his shoulders.

This wasn't a social call.

Unconsciously I pulled my robe tighter around me, my skin still tingling from the cold, standing in only my lace underwear underneath the robe.

As if reading my mind he leaned down to my ear whispering almost too quietly to hear.

"Akatsuki." I tensed, my lip curling, it seemed that every time they showed up I ended up getting my ass kicked. "Stay. Don't fight." He commanded as he stepped away from me.

I opened my mouth to argue but he rounded on me eyes blazing.

"Don't be a liability." My brow twitched but I had learned enough of Uchiha's to know how to 'read between the lines' so to speak. 'If you don't do as I say you'll get yourself killed.' **I **knew I didn't need protection but I was also half naked.

Nodding I stepped back trying unsuccessfully to cover myself with what material I could as the moonlight danced over my pale skin. Itachi's Sharingan eyes watched me stoically and I flinched under his observation. His eyes hardened slightly before he turned away slipping through the door silently. I trembled in the cold as lightning flashed through the sky, a few moments later thunder followed in its wake, startling me out of my shock. Quietly I pulled open a drawer gripping one of the kunai inside.

There was a dark chuckle from behind me, spinning I dropped to the floor as three shiriken sliced into the wall behind me.

"A simple kunai won't help you kunoichi." His voice was as malevolent as his laugh, red hair spiking over his forehead protector, piercings covering his face.

"We'll see." I shot back, gripping the kunai tighter. His lips twitched into what could have possibly been called a smirk, blue rings glowing in his eyes. I flicked the blade at him preparing to follow it, chakra filling my palms, but I stilled as the kunai was forced back hurtling instead at my forehead. I ducked only out of instinct and dashed for the balcony doors, but he was already there waiting for me. He was too fast, my only hope would be to get Itachi.

I spun but didn't make it a step as cold metal was pressed to my neck. Slowly the door creaked open, red eyes glowing from the silhouette.

"Why, hello Itachi, how nice of you to join us."

I sighed in relief, Itachi was here, he would save me, he would… but he wasn't, he wasn't even blinking, emotionless façade impenetrable.

"Hello Pein." He nodded back. The man behind me chuckled again before whispering in my ear.

"He won't save you, Sakura." He chastised me, like an old friend. "He's the reason I got this close in the first place." A set up? The betrayal stung me, but I should have known, Tsunade should have known, she should never have trusted him. "And had you not been blinded by trust you may have survived," I could feel his smirk against my ear and my skin crawled. "Though probably not."

My eyes hardened in anger.

"Itachi, finish it." I was shoved forward into the bastard's arms and then pulled against his chest.

"Stop moving." He commanded and out of instinct I stopped.

"Maa, maa, good work, Uchiha." The happy voice of Genma met my ears. Good work? Just exactly what was going on?

"Focus Genma-san." I almost grinned at Neji's annoyed voice. It was a setup only not for me.

"Destroy it," Itachi ordered. "It's not his real body."

It was quiet for a second as I turned around to eye the new arrivals. I raked over the crowd recognizing Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto all in my relatively small bedroom, the majority keeping their eyes tastefully away from me, save for two.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered quietly, shock apparent in his eyes.

"Aniki." Sasuke greeted, although his eyes never left me.

I was turned and marched through the door before I could respond. The only thing echoing behind us was Kakashi's voice.

"Don't break rank Sasuke." I wondered what was going on. It was only than that I fully understood what was going on; hastily I gripped my robe around me trying to cover myself once again.

'Great…'

I pushed away from Itachi, I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't even want him to be near me. Itachi had just unknowingly taught me the most important lesson to being a ninja.

Don't trust anyone.

"I can walk perfectly fine by myself, Uchiha."

Not even yourself.

I pulled away from him to no avail; he continued to grip my elbow forcefully. Why wouldn't he tell me about this? Any of them?

"Let go." I growled at him, staring him right in the eye.

"You compromised your position, Sakura." His voice was calm but cold, anger burned through his eyes.

"What position!" I yelled, finally snapping under the pressure. "You left me in there with him! And you knew!" I pushed away from him pulling my arm free. "He could have…" I choked on the words, the ideas were unlimited.

"I ordered you not to fight." He said it like teaching a child not to hit.

"And I was supposed to what? Trust you? Shinobi aren't supposed to trust anyone remember? Let alone an s-class criminal who murdered his own family!" His eyes hardened and I knew I had crossed a line.

My palms hit his chest before I realized what had happened. His hands gripped my shoulders tightly pulling me closer to him, making me face him.

"You're a fool, he could have killed you." I couldn't look away from him.

"What do you care?" I bit back. "You didn't even have the decency to warn me of this little visit." I pushed away from him and walked away heading back in my room, my arms crossed under my chest.

I clenched my jaw unwilling to let the tears in my eyes fall. Itachi's bond was severed, you couldn't trust the enemy, and it was a necessary repercussion. I stepping into my room silently, only my old teem remained, the body already removed from the premises. I knew the danger was over when Kakashi's orange devil book was hiding his face, or at least wheat could normally be seen from view.

"Do you think I could have my room back now?" I whispered uncharacteristically. "I have an early shift tomorrow and I need some more sleep." The last part being a lie.

"Sure thing, sorry about this Sakura." Kakashi responded, lowering the book slightly and eyeing the door behind me curiously.

"Kakashi. " Sasuke spoke darkly. "Surely you're not going to-"he was interrupted by a voice behind me.

"You heard her brother." The demand was obvious. 'Leave.'

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort only I beat him to it.

"You should not force others into doing something you yourself refuse to do." I crossed my arms angrily.

"Naruto, Sasuke, let's move out." The order was strict, more so then Kakashi's usual laid back manner.

I knew immediately that Naruto didn't notice as he rambled angrily to Kakashi, something involving my virtue and the 'bastard teme' behind me.

And just as quickly I notice Sasuke's eyes tighten, his gaze shifting to Kakashi suspiciously before sliding back to Itachi accusingly.

"That's an order." Naruto didn't argue again, disappearing right after directing a shaky smile my way. Sasuke however lingered until Kakashi repeated the order, clenching his jaw he slipped away, eyes burning red with fury.

Only Kakashi remained.

"Uchiha." His tone held warning. His one visible eye sizing up the man behind me.

"Hatake-san." He returned evenly. My eyebrow quirked at the suffix. Kakashi eyed him for a moment more before nodding smoke erupting around him.

As soon as we were alone I walked to the bed, my voice cold as I spoke to him.

"Leave, now."

"No one informed you on tonight's assignment." It wasn't a question more like a realization, either way I didn't respond.

I heard the doors to the balcony shut and a breath I hadn't even known I was holding escaped my lungs. Finally he was gone.

I pulled the robe off my shoulders letting it slip into the crooks of my elbow, but hands encircled my waist before it could slip fully off. I felt his nose brush my jaw line as I froze.

"Forgive me, Sasuke was supposed to inform you."

'Yeah, right after he finished choking me to death.' I flinched at the thought.

"Sakura?" Only after he spoke did I realize the mistake I just made. He pulled me closer to him and I couldn't help the tears that slipped from my eyes.

"He… He…" But I couldn't get it out. Instead I pushed away from Itachi and sat on my bed, not facing him. But he followed me, his fingers brushing back my hair. I wasn't sure why he was doing this, but I knew it was wrong. It felt nice though having someone appreciate me, touch me, but I knew that it couldn't possibly be.

"Please leave." I whispered quietly. His warmth left me a second later, but I was more shocked with the small exhale of breath before he left.

Did Uchiha Itachi sigh?

"Rest." I turned to see him peering out my balcony, the doors open. "And keep your distance when it comes to Sasuke." He was gone as soon as the words were out. I narrowed my eyes. There was something going on, and I was going to find out what it was.

"Stupid Uchiha." I grumble grabbing what clothes I can find and putting them on.

I used the road; it was either to late or too early for anyone to be on it yet. I masked my chakra not wanting to get caught sneaking into the Hokage's building.

"Uchiha!" Tsunade's angry voice reached my ears, too early for the sound muffler to be activated. "What were you thinking leaving her alone? I told you to keep an eye on her so that things like this don't happ-"

"I was not aware that she would go running off." I was shocked that Itachi had interrupted her and even more surprised that he wasn't put through a wall for it.

"Well you obviously don't know Sakura." Her tone was annoyed, and I almost let my chakra go in shock, as precaution I pulled it closer and tiptoed towards the door. They were talking about me? Itachi was supposed to watch me? Anger began to boil in my stomach as they're conversation continued.

"He could have killed her! He tried to kill her!" Tsunade ranted. "Your 'sudden' reappearance put her in danger, not to mention your stupid prophecy. I heard a glass tink and I knew Tsunade was drinking.

"You are quite aware that I have no intention of-"

"Be that as it may, there are people expecting you to." There was silence before Tsunade spoke again.

"She is my apprentice, if she dies because of this-" Once again he cut her off.

"She is a weakness to this village and everyone in it."There was an undertone to his voice that both Tsunade and I could guess at.

"Naruto." I was endangering Naruto, I wasn't sure why the Akatsuki were after me and I wasn't sure why Tsunade trusted the Uchiha bastard, but I knew he had a point. I had to leave. Forgetting my chakra I ran as fast as I could back to my apartment, gathering a few weapons as well as the team seven photo before. I would meet the Akatsuki half way, and hope to any Kami watching that I could take out one of them before they killed me. Because I would not go willingly.

Naruto would become a great leader, he would change the world. I was going to make sure of it. Anxiously I sped up, going all out. I would need it if Tsunade or Itachi had felt my chakra spike, and knowing them they both had. I ran towards the border of the fire country trying to escape the person who was no doubt chasing me. I stopped for only a second, taking in my surroundings when a black blur was suddenly before me, I leapt back but it was already gone.

"Sakura." Once again his voice was everywhere.

"What do you want Itachi?" I demanded quietly.

"You're walking right into their midst." He responded coolly.

"I didn't plan on making it out alive." I shot back just as impassively.

His hands were grasping my arms, my back scraping against bark before I had even noticed a movement.

"Itachi-" I began to panic.

"Quiet Sakura." It wasn't a command, more like a suggestion. My eyes widened, was he going to kill me?

"Just do it already." I spat at him, a ferocious, harmless, kitten. He tilted his head at me in question.

"If you're going to kill me just do it. That's your job right? Anbu eliminate the weakness, wherever it may be? I thought I'd save you the trouble."

I shook my head avoiding eye contact.

"If that were the case would you not be dead already?" I recoiled like a slap in the face.

"If they got a hold of you they would use you against Naruto, what would he do?" I realized then that I had never seen Itachi angry. He had been strict and unyielding during our many training sessions but now his chakra slashed around me, dark and suffocating. "Stop threatening to waste my efforts in keeping you alive." His voice was softer now but I could still feel his anger and it was only when his fingers brushed my cheek that I realized I was crying.

"Are you honestly so unobservant that you believe this 'idea' of yours would be better for anyone?" He questioned, truly curious.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked instead.

"Very well…" He whispered cryptically.

"What's that supp-" My hands flew to his chest as he pulled me too him, his lips pressing (surprisingly) soft against mine, successfully cutting off my speech.

He pulled away slowly, searching my eyes. For what? I wasn't sure but I was sure that he found it. I was an open book.

We stood there. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? I couldn't tell. I opened my mouth to say something, but was silenced as Itachi's voice filled the silence first.

"Little brother."

I felt my face contort into confusing. Little brother? Was he delusional? Or possibly crazy? With everything he has been through I wouldn't put it past him…

"Aniki."

Oh… Holy crap. My air was sucked out of me with the realization, my chest collapsing in a solid contraction. . Sasuke was here. Had he seen what happened?

"Do you need something?" Itachi's voice pulled the block from my chest and I shakily breathed in air trying to remain calm.

"I prefer to talk face to face, Itachi." Underlining his words there was discust and my cheeks flamed red as Itachi finally turned to face him, but not before I caught a glimpse of anger in his eyes. He blocked me subtly with his own body and he stood confidently calmly.

"It is rude to interrupt when two people are talking." His voice was stoic and I imagined that his face was the same. He was to composed to let anyone see emotions unless he wanted them to.

…

Which meant he must have wanted me to see his anger… But why?

Sasuke's scoff broke into my revelation and I leaned around Itachi to get a better view of him. Dark eyes slid my way as soon as I was in sight, fury burning in his blazing Sharingan.

"You lied to me brother." Lied? I glanced to Itachi in confusion.

"Do not accuse me of such petty things, Sasuke."

He spoke to him as if he were nothing more than a bug on his shoe, disgust filling ever note. I looked between the two as a silent war was fought before Sasukes eyes narrowed into slits.

"Come, Sakura." Sasuke called beckoning me. I realized then that I couldn't trust Sasuke. If Tsunade had put Itachi in charge of me, however degrading that may be, (and I made a mental note to discuss it with her later) and he obviously didn't trust Sasuke, it was in my best interest to do so as well.

"No, Sasuke." I whispered looking at the ground.

I could feel both brothers' eyes on me but I didn't meet either.

"It wasn't a request Sakura." I heard the warning in his voice, and my eyes snapped up to meet his. I took a step forward in fury but stilled as Itachi's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Leave Sasuke." The unspoken words rang loudly in the air around us for the second time that night.

You're not welcome here.

My jaw dropped at Itachi's audacity. First he kisses me without my permission and now this. Just what exactly was going on?

Sasuke watched me for a moment before making a silent promise, to who I didn't know but I could see the decision in his eyes. I waited until he was gone before turning fully to Itachi.

"Okay what's really going on?" I asked eyeing him.

His lips twitched pressing together lightly but this time I noticed, there was obviously something he wasn't telling me.

"You know I'll figure it out." He didn't answer so I decided I would start. "Tsunade put you 'in charge' of protecting me. From the Akatsuki, who out of nowhere decide that a nineteen year old nobody is a huge target? How many teams have they sent after me? Not to mention what that girl Konan said. It's not me they really want is it." I swallowed before continuing. "It's because I can cancel your Sharingan isn't it?" He eyed me and I could sense his shock.

"Among other things." He answered cryptically.

"Such as?" I pressed but I knew I wouldn't get an answer. Instead he turned away keeping one of my hands in his, forcing me to movement through the tree's and straight back into Konoha, only stopping when we were in front of my house.

'Arrogant ass.'

"Sleep." It was silent and I thought that was all he'd say but again he surprised me. "And then we shall see."

* * *

The bathroom was thick with steam, the fluffy white towel barely covering me as I escaped the bathroom.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

He stood there in all of his (self imposed) god like glory, smirking as I shrieked trying to cover myself better. Briefly I considered finally starting to lock the doors, but I knew that wouldn't deter the bastard. He'd just find another way in.

"Can't you knock?" I screamed at him, for once hating the lack of door on the connecting bathroom. His face didn't change and I grabbed my clothes. "Well? What was so important that you had to barge into my home and-"

"My eyes, Sakura." I gritted my teeth at him.

"And the emergency that demands this kind of audacity?" I demanded moving back into my bathroom to put clothes on.

"Mission briefing. You are to examine my eyes beforehand. "Sighing I walked out to face him hands on my hips. Now was not the time to get my answers for last night.

"Fine. Sit." I gestured to my bed. This was not his turf, not his profession. I was in charge here.

I sat in front of him on the bed as I brought my hands to his temples ready to fix the transfer of chakra in his eyes.

* * *

I felt my fingers twitch. I could sense the animosity in the room. Two clan prodigies in the same team? I sighed.

"Originally there was another mission that demanded your services but I have just received a letter from the Kazekage. He has requested your immediate presence." I smiled at her nodding. It would be nice to see them but… the only reason he would request me is if something's gone wrong.

"Itachi I'm putting you in command for this. Sakura second command." We nodded before being dismissed. Being already equipped for a mission we rushed to the gates, Anbu uniforms in place.

"We should be able to make it to sand in two days." Genma spoke, scratching the side of his face from underneath his mask.

"We can make it in one." I knew I had enough soldier pills to get me there and perform a mass surgery. The consequences however, would be dire.

"But Sakura, that would mean no breaks or sleep." Genma pointed out.

"You'll have time to sleep once we get there." My mind was made up. Something was wrong.

"Will you? Haruno-san?" Neji asked calmly and I glared at him.

"Doesn't matter, we don't have the luxury to doddle." Nobody responded only fell into formation as we barreled through the trees.

The desert was stifling, but we pushed through as we entered Suna.

"Haruno-sama." The gate guard ran to me, huphing in exhaustion. "Thank goodness you're here. Something's happened, hurry!" I put on my game face as we made our way through the streets.

As we came upon the Kazekage's personal quarters my stomach dropped. Gaara had sent me the message so he was fine but…

Temari… I ran past the guard entering the establishment, putting aside manners /I raced up the steps only landing on every second one, calling out for Gaara the whole way. He met me at the top and I knew my conclusion was right. His skin was pale, his hair dirty and messy.

"Oh Gaara…" I sighed resting my hand on his shoulder. "Where is she?"

Sighing he turned away beckoning me to follow him. I was prepared to fix whatever this was but as I entered the room all hope was pulled from me in choking sounds.

"Hey kid."

* * *

**Again sorry it took so long.**

**No computer access even though I have most of this story written. and there might be a sequel.**

**-enginefailure;**


	10. Selfish Curiousity

**Silhouettes in the Night**

**XoXoX**

**This chapter was quite difficult for me to get up not to mention to write.**

**So im sorry it took so long and please enjoy as much as you can.**

**Thank you to the reviewers**

**the-only-puppet-lover,Analelle,Miyabi doll,Sariko-chan723**,**nicola,CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL,nicolerogersXX,Alley7744**

**Again Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's themes or characters.**

* * *

A little almost humor to off set this chapter. Thanks to Miyabi doll.

_I pushed myself into the air and back out of instinct, realizing a second to late what a mistake that was. I felt something sharp pierce my lower abdomen and as I looked down I could see the sharp end of a katana protruding from my waist, ironically the exact same place that his ex Akatsuki stabbed me, only on the opposite side. My back arched involuntarily as I bit my lip from the pain. I looked over my shoulder, staring straight into Itachi's eyes. I couldn't beat him with speed or strength, and he definitely bested me in Ninjutsu, so all that was left was Genjutsu. Being a natural helped but still his sharingan would cancel everything I could throw at him, but what if I could somehow-_

_My mind went blank as Itachi's lips crashed on mine._

_...This wasn't part of the script..._

_"No! Sakura!" Sasuke's pained scream came from behind me, but the mans lips just felt to damn good. _

_They didn't call him a sex god for nothing._

_BOOM! I spun behind me shocked at the exploding sounds, just what the heel was going on?_

_"Itachi... I think you finally did it." I shook my head walking over to Sasukes dismembered torso shocked that he was even still alive even if he was mumbling incoherent thoughts. "You've finally drove Sasuke crazy."_

_"Hn. Your point being? Whiny little brats are a dime a dozen. Besides his his hair was getting on my nerves. Why anyone would want they're head to look like a chickens ass is beyond me." Haviong the last word he turned and walked away._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Selfish Curiousity**

* * *

"Hey kid." She smiled at me from her place on the bed, and for a second I didn't recognize her.

"T-Temari?" I coughed out; this couldn't be the woman who taught me more about life than my own mother. Her smile turned bitter her eyes watchful. "What happened?" I couldn't register the words, my mouth speaking of its own accord. She was so frail, broken, her once spunky hair now hung down in matted clumps, pieces missing at random.

"I'm sick." She answered her voice hard, before glancing behind me to the Kazekage. "Could you get me a glass of water please, Gaara?" I knew it was a way to get him out of the room but I didn't say anything, only stared. I was moving closer to her my legs shifted awkwardly on their own, searching the wires and tubes connected to her body for some form of an answer.

"Not sure what exactly is wrong." She continued when Gaara had left the room. "They think it's a poison but they can't figure out how or where it is in my system." My hands were already on her, chakra searching. I had trained these medics myself, and they were beyond qualified which meant we had either an extremely rare or an extremely dangerous mixture at work here, which I found without much difficulty. I was second only to the Hokage not to mention I had worked with these same components and if they were the same poison, it shouldn't be possible… I would have to dwell on that later. It certainly worked the same, settled into the system subtly, quietly, making itself to imbedded before rearing its ugly head, making it almost impossible to remove – for me at least. It could sit for weeks, sometimes even a month before symptoms began to show but it would have to be a fresh batch for it to stay dormant that long. Something twisted in me; the information just didn't sit right, because this poison had been here for at least that, maybe even more.

That meant…

"You were already poisoned when you came to see me…" She sighed smiling at me again.

"So there isn't much hope? We figured as much." She ruffled my hair.

I could have fixed this… I'm sure there were signs, there had to be why didn't I see them? I stood shouting out to the nurses I'm sure had to be around.

"I need a bunch of herbs and several bowls of water!" I turned back to Temari ignoring the look on her face.

"That's not going to stop me from trying so don't even say it."

* * *

I rubbed the sweat from my face frowning as I exited the room.

"Gaara… I… I got all of the poison removed… but… Temari's organs… it's been at work for too long. They are completely destroyed, not to mention rejecting chakra…I…" He stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him his lips were tight and his eyes sad but he nodded.

"Thank you for coming anyway." There was resignation in his eyes.

"You didn't have much hope, did you?" He shook his head.

"Temari has not left the village since her visit to Konoha." It was a simple answer revealing that he had figured out the obvious.

"I am so sorry." I bowed my head apologizing for everything.

"She was as much your sister as she was mine by any way but blood." His answer shocked me, but I suppose I was, to Temari at least. "Much like Naruto." He was right. Naruto was a brother to us both just like Temari, through them we had a special bond, protecting the one we love. It was a tragedy we were about to lose one so abruptly.

I knew one thing; I needed to get out of here. The guard at the gate didn't stop me, for fear of the aura coming from me in waves. The sand shifted under my feet, I didn't like it. It was nothing like the solid ground; here you can never be sure where you'll land. It was odd, it was easier to put chakra towards a task something that you have to concentrate on rather than pushing what chakra you had to fix whatever the problem was. Either way it didn't matter, she was still dying.

'Right.' I spun to the right ignoring the_ confetti_ that missed me.

"Hello Sakura." I knew this woman, an Akatsuki. _**Filth.**_

"Konan." Her name twisted from my throat; a cat like sneer for those foolish enough to tangle with me. I nodded stoically, this would be my fight. I attacked her head on, recklessly, and slashed at her with my katana uncaring when her origami butterflies broke through my pathetic defense cutting my face and digging into my chest. I stopped only long enough to pick the thing out, flicking it to the side before I began to approach her, eyeing the pray.

"Your toys do not amuse me Konan-san." Her eyes grew wide and I tilted my head at her, smiling coldly. I couldn't even imagine how I looked. Dead?

She stepped toward me trying to gain the advantage but I absorbed her words as simply as she could say them.

"Did your friend like my gift? The Suna bitch?" So she had been the one to poison Temari, as an act against me but why-

'Itachi.' Of course, that's the only thing that relates us and I have never done anything to her specifically. Was she- dear Kami- was she jealous?

"I know she will like mine." She laughed at that. Mocking.

"You will never know, Sakura. She's dead."

"You shouldn't confirm the unconfirmed Konan, your nothing but an idiot. I removed the poison; Temari of the sand is still living." I didn't mention that she wouldn't be for much longer.

"That's not possible…" She denied taking a step back. I shrugged, feeling numb. I knew where she had gotten it, only that shouldn't be possible; I was beginning to understand that lies were falling from all sides. She charged me but only hit a stump as I created a replacement technique followed up by a shadow clone to distract her.

"Like this isn't possible?" The clone asked before coming at her, successfully distracting her.

'Checkmate.'

I sliced her open, reaching in and pulling out her heart through her back, finishing it quickly. With Akatsuki you had to go for the heart to make sure it was really finished.

'Always the heart.'

"Sakura!" The close distance call shocked me and I turned to face them, recognizing none of them I approached, my sword making a line of blood behind me. They stepped back in fear and confusion, did they know me? Perhaps I was more feral than I had known.

I hissed at the arms that gripped mine knocking both objects out of my reach. I attacked the man with my fists not having enough chakra to enhance it. He pulled me close to him but I pushed him away, continuing my assault. He grabbed my wrist, stilling me with his voice.

"Sakura." I knew this voice only never like this. It was almost painful…

"Itachi?" For the first time I looked into the face of the ninja, but I recognized the long dark lashes and brilliant red eyes, I would know him anywhere. My adrenaline came off me in a rush as my knees hit the sand my red stained hands all I could see.

'Oh Kami…' What had I done?

I tried wiping the red off on my Anbu vest but it only stained the both. Water fell smearing the blood tauntingly, could it be raining in the land of Sand? I hoped so, because the alternative was so much worse.

When Itachi pulled me into his chest I knew it wasn't so, and tears ran down my face in grief and anger as well as sadness.

"Is she okay?" I heard Genma question, his voice muffled by Itachi.

"This is the work of Haruno-san?" Only Neji could be so formal. I guessed that they must have been a little ways behind me.

"Yes." Itachi's answer rumbled through my ear. My tears had quieted in the warmth of Itachi, but I couldn't help but wonder how much of the surprisingly short fight he witnessed.

"How much did you see?" Apparently Genma had had similar thoughts. It was quiet for a second.

"All of it." It was an odd answer for the Uchiha, very straight to the point, but there was something in his voice that I didn't understand. Chancing at him I flinched as our eyes connected but I looked deeper surprised at what I had found. They held pride.

"Itachi?" I questioned quietly.

"We will return to Suna." I frowned but nodded too tired to talk. He stood with me still in his arms, holding marginally closer than what was necessary but I didn't complain.

"Itachi … man… when she came after us… she looked dead…"

"I am well aware." Was his stoic response.

"You don't understand, she didn't even recognize us, I've never seen her look like that-"Genma sounded worried but Itachi metaphorically shook it off.

"I do not like to repeat myself." Irritation spread in his tone and I was suddenly glad it wasn't me he was mad at but surprised that he would speak to Genma in such away even if Itachi was in charge of this mission Genma was still team captain.

"Calm down, she's fine so there's no need to get testy." There was no response to that only movement but I couldn't help but wonder… Was Uchiha Itachi actually worried? Was that even possible?

"That was quite informal." Neji stated stuffily to which Genma readily replied.

"You have no idea." His strong laugh was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke alone, the uncomfortable bed a contrast to Itachi's strong presence. One that I could feel barely flickering above me from the roof before it disappeared completely. Better than a calling card. I felt almost naked, missing the regulation white Anbu vest, but I blended in more with just the black sleeveless turtleneck and simple shorts as I propelled myself through the window and onto the roof.

Landing behind Itachi I bowed my head, wondering if it truly was my attention he was trying to acquire.

"May I join you?" My voice was shy but I took his glance to be a positive sign and I approached him. I took a seat next to him, surprisingly enjoying the silence, but more so appreciating his strength and stoniness.

"Thank you Itachi…" I started unsure. "For both coming after me and for letting me fight my own battles."

"Hn." It wasn't a 'you're welcome' more like a 'you shouldn't think of such things.'

"I honestly don't know how I did it… I can still feel…." I choked on the words, clenching my left hand in memory.

"You will never forget it." I started at his words but I understood. And he was right I never would. "You should relay your… gift… to Temari-san." There was humor in his eyes but his face remained sober and I could only offer him a small smile as I slipped from the roof making my way silently to the Kazekage's home.

She looked worse, the machinery barely keeping her alive.

"Well look what the cat finally dragged in. Revenge? Sakura? It was never your style, but hey I hear it looks good on you." I reeled from that. I should have known she would have detected me even in this state.

"Who told you?" She laughed.

"Itachi-san did. Right before going to check on you. That boy is mighty fine- refined S-Class criminal or not. He seems to hold you in high favor though, good work Sakura you got the Uchiha's attention." I blushed and frowned at the statement, shaking my head to discourage her thoughts. "You'll see."

I didn't think so… Itachi was just too impossible and emotionless. She laughed again as I told her this, her sickness not deterring her good mood.

"Well people can change, look at Gaara?" She had a point there… but…

"But Gaara changed because of Naruto." I countered.

"So couldn't Itachi change because of you?" She had me there but she added. "Assuming he was even bad in the first place." She didn't have long enough for me to finish this argument. I quickly approached her kneeling down by her side.

"Temari…" I tried to hold the tears back, but I couldn't, I would miss her dearly.

"It'll be okay Sakura." She whispered to me, pulling me into a hug. "You have someone to look out for you now." Her head raised above my shoulder to some point behind me, nodding her acceptance at whatever she found. "Not that you need it." I tried to quiet my sobs in the silent room.

"What kind of Kunoichi are you?" She chastised lightly ruffling my hair slightly. "We aren't supposed to show emotion."

"I blame Naruto." Was my only response, what else could I say?

"Don't we all." Her words were whispered and her hand grew limp in mine. Silently I unplugged the now useless machinery, tears burning in my eyes.

"She loved you." It was a statement and turning around my eyes came into contact with his flaming Sharingan.

"Yes, she did." The past tense hung in the air and unable to take it moved into the hallway, sighing as he followed me. Only to be distracted by two other presences.

"I couldn't help but overhear." I almost smiled at the teasing in his voice. Kankuro would forever be the same. "That you dragged another Akatsuki under your belt." I should have known the two brothers would be close by.

"I can't really take credit for the first time." I wouldn't have been able to stand against Sasori without Lady Chiyo. "Not to mention I only got her this time was because I had the element of surprise." My voice was void, even to my own ears. Kankuro pulled me to him hugging me. And even though both of the boys were prepared for this I could tell it was breaking them inside even if they wouldn't show it.

"Don't matter. Thank you." His voice was sincere but I remained numb.

"You have nothing to thank me for. I have done nothing."

"That's a lie, Sakura." The words came from Gaara, but the tone made me start. What reason did he have to be angry? "You avenged her, on your own." Oh. That's what they were talking about. I decided to change the subject.

"Why was I alone with her?" I tried to phrase the question without insulting anyone; his face remained emotionless so I assumed I hadn't.

"She knew you were coming. We made our peace before then." But how did she…? The answer came to me before I could even finish the question.

Itachi.

It looked like I owed him a lot more than I knew.

The funeral was large but silent; a sea of black in mourning, sun shining upon their weary heads cruelly, cynically. I clenched my teeth, forcing the tears back as I laid a plain white lily along with the rest over her memorial. People followed after but I was beyond noticing as I returned dutifully to Itachi's side. His energy was calm as it washed over me, wrapping me in a cocoon of warmth, I couldn't help but wonder if it was intentional. Either way I was thankful, certain that my composure would not have been kept without it.

I barely noticed the people dispersing as I followed the majority to the local area finding a nook to hide in and drown myself in Sake. I wasn't the slug-princesses apprentice for nothing.

"Sakura." My heart clenched in pain for the voice that spoke, what could possibly, in this unfortunate time, push someone like him to visit me?

"Gaara?" But as I turned around my question was answered, the two large fans he carried effortlessly pushed towards me like an offering.

"She… Temari would have wanted you to have these." It was the first time and I'm sure the last as well that I had ever heard Gaara waver. I accepted the gift graciously.

"Thank you, so much." I smiled at him slightly, tears pooling in my eyes.

"You are the only other person she taught her wind jutsu's too." However the information made me start.

"What? She didn't teach anyone else here those techniques?" Gaara only shook his head a certain look in his eyes. I took them feeling more gifted by the second. "Again, thank you Gaara, for calling me as well as this gift." He embraced me awkwardly for a second, too short to be called a real hug.

"Naruto needs to be careful." He whispered and I nodded, understanding his need for topic change.

"I'll tell him… But you know Naruto." I laughed slightly at that, but it sounded hollow. He left quickly after that but I didn't hold it against him. The Kazekage would have little time to mourn.

* * *

I let Itachi dictate our movements only following close behind, enjoying the calm that only came with being beside him. The moon didn't rise, instead the dark crept in night falling ominously before Itachi finally signaled for the stop. I stood motionlessly, unsure of what to do, the extra weight on my back a reminder. The others began setting up and only out of familiarity I helped, trying to keep as close to Itachi as possible. It was selfish and foolish but his presence alone made the world a little brighter. I was certain it wasn't _him_, I personally wasn't too keen on liking the man, but it was just whenever I was near him this calm would wash over me. Unexplainable? Possibly, I figured it might have been because of his cool demeanor but I could shake the feeling that he was doing it on purpose.

"I would never stoop so low as to have a _girl _following me around like some _dog_." The words shook me out of my thoughts. How could I have possibly missed the killing intent, only that (brought on by pride was my guess) would push Neji Hyuga to be so bold and… nasty for lack of a better word. Who in the world could two prodigies be arguing about?

"You think that little of your Hokage's apprentice?" Itachi was at his throat in a second, the other geniuses back against a tree.

"Hey, cut it out." I barked moving towards them seeing as how Genma decided he would rather not be around for this confrontation. I put myself between them pushing them apart. Arrogant, pompous, narcissistic-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I questioned them both.

"I am unsurprised that you would protect the Uchiha, _Haruno_." My fist collided with the Hyuga face and surprisingly I didn't regret it.

"You are the one provoking him, _Hyuga." _I seethed in anger. "You should not bite off more than you can chew." Because Itachi could kick his ass any day. "I don't care what you two are arguing about. It stops here, got it?" There was a second of tense silence before Itachi took a step back, responding lightly.

"You should not speak of matters you know not of, Hyuga." His voice was polite but the undertone chilled me to the bone. "We might not have these… misunderstandings… if that were the case." He continued on smoothly turning to me, his tone lightening considerably. "Sakura may I have a word?"

There was a choking sound coming from behind us but I nodded following the stoic man into the forests smiling slightly as my muscles relax.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously, unsure of whether it was an approachable subject. He chuckled once but didn't answer. So he was doing it on purpose, at least that answered my question even if it just opened up more. "Where are we going?" Again he didn't answer and I stopped trying.

Cliffs came into view and I could feel the humidity in the air, there must have been a hot springs in the area, I wondered if I would have time to find it later. But the thought was cut off as Itachi led me into cave, the steam thicker here as water pooled quietly in the natural spring. One of the most beautiful I had ever seen.

"Itachi… how did you find this place?" I questioned in awe, turning to him, waiting for his answer.

"… One of the many caves I have found." His voice was sullen and I flinched and the implications.

"I keep forgetting…" I whispered unseeingly. "Silly thing to forget. It just seems like you belong with us… With Konoha…" I felt his chakra swirl around me the strength of it comforting, almost as if he were expecting me to last out.

"At one time I did." The past tense was too… wrong…

"And you do again. It's just the middle that keeps me confused." I laughed slightly as I took in the sights once again. "You know, Itachi? You're kind of a know-it-all not to mention a pain in the ass… But without you, and your incredibly impassive presence, I… I don't think I would have made it through the last few days. I didn't turn to look at him as I felt him hesitate before exiting the cave silently, giving me space.

However as soon as he was gone my rock and my calm went with him, I was surprised that I even managed to get my clothes off before I sank into the water, my body convulsing in sobs as tears fled from my eyes.

Temari was gone… Who was next?

* * *

It was a long while before I finally exited the cave only stopping as Itachi's still form came into sights. How long had he been there? And more importantly how much had he heard?

He turned to face me, his jaw tense.

Oh, just all of it.

Sighing I stumbled forward.

"You didn't have to stay."

"Hn." It was neither here nor there, simply an answer to placate me. It made me angry.

"I can take care of myself you know!" I yelled on reflex.

"I have no doubts." I looked into his face, closer than before, his arms slightly tensed towards me. Uchiha Itachi was… coddling me?

"Then stop belittling me!" He was worse than the rest of them. So powerful… Why should it matter what happens to me?

"Belittle you…" He repeated. I clenched my fists.

"I'm not a genin! I don't need to be coddled!" He was watching over me like a jonin sensei. Had I earned nothing?

"You think I'm coddling you." His voice was monotone as he grasped my right shoulder and my left wrist keeping me steady and facing him and I couldn't help but close my eyes.

"I am more selfish than you know. I do not underestimate your skills Sakura. I merely cannot leave."

"What does that mean? Why can't you just be straight with me?" His eyes shifted away in what I believed to be discomfort and I realized that maybe this was him being straight. I suddenly had the desire to ask how many women he had been with but I forced it down instead I asked.

"What makes me so special?" He didn't answer, or maybe he just didn't have one. "I've watched my teammates backs for so long. Why would you make me watch yours?" His eyes lit up as if I had answered some sort of question.

"I want nothing more than for you to stand beside me." I knew what he meant was not behind him and I felt my hackles recede. "I am simply… curious… as to your state in these unfortunate circumstances."

He was… what? Worried?

"I'm fine." I responded shocked.

"I can see that you are not." He was right of course, how could I be? Temari was dead.

I bit my lip; tears warming my eyes.

"Aren't you going to tell me that emotions are weaknesses?" He chuckled.

"With most. However in your case I am inclined to make an exception." He responded smirking.

"Why did you kiss me?" I blurted out unthinkingly.

"I am a selfish man; I believe we have already gone over this." His fingers brushed my cheek and I felt them flame. His chest rumbled and he leaned toward me, heat in his dark eyes. Was he going to kiss me again? I wasn't sure I was ready for that. I stared wide eyed as he clenched his fist, pulling away.

"Shall we?" He questioned instead, allowing me to lean against him as we exited the cave.

* * *

**...**

**-engineFAILURE**


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

**Silhouettes in the Night**

**XoXoX**

**Heres chapter eleven FINALLY.**

**Thanks to everyone who has revewed up to this point.**

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**, **CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, angel897, Analelle, GaArA-i-LoVe-YoU, Missfire1, BlackBaccaraRose, CountessHatsue

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or any of its themes or characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11  
**

**The Calm Before the Storm  
**

**

* * *

**

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose to keep the tears down as I exited the debriefing room.

"Sakura-chan?"Naruto's face was suddenly all I could see, his hands holding my cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Gaara says be careful." I whispered noting that his team was in full uniform. I could smell the blood on them even if I couldn't see any. "Temari is…" I sighed again before explaining. "She was poisoned by the late Akatsuki Konan. I extracted the poison but the damage was too extensive." There was an off key chorus of voices trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Late Akatsuki?" Kakashi picked up.

"Temari's gone?" Naruto choked out.

"You fought the female? Aniki?" Sasuke asked eyeing him but I stepped forward so I was in his face.

"Not quite." Genma answered.

"I fought her. And I ripped her heart out." I stared at him remembering the numbness of the kill. He took a step back from me, his eyes tightening. I didn't say that I knew the poison to be Kabuto's but I had put it in my confidential report to Tsunade. Whether it was something Konan nicked off him or if it was something he gave her, I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that it had to have been fresh or it would have only taken a week and a half at most to show symptoms, still treatable than. Was it possible that Kabuto was still alive? If so than why would Sasuke say he killed him? I eyed the man stepping closer to him.

"She administered the poison a month ago; I recognize the properties as well. Do you have any idea how she acquired it?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"How should I know, Sakura?" He stepped back towards me trying to gain the upper hand and intimidate me.

"It's just a question Sasuke; you were the one to spend several years with an insane albeit master medic. Why are you getting so defensive?" I asked a fake smile in place.

"Hn. Annoying." His eyes shifted slightly and I knew in that second he had something to do with this. He pushed passed me, his shoulder hitting mine but I stood my ground, barely, clenching my fists I squeezed my eyes shut. If I instigated it, it would only make me look wrong.

"Tch. Bastard." I grumbled irritated.

"What exactly is it that you know?" The voice was quite, barely a breath over my shoulder, much too quite for the dispersing crowd to hear. I angled my head towards him not quite meeting his gaze.

"You assume I know anything." I countered calmly, his long dark hair mixing slightly with mine. How did he ever get so close without me noticing?

"And you believe me to be daft." I chuckled humorlessly. Uchiha Itachi was anything but… however this was neither the place nor the time.

"Perhaps." I answered instead before walking away, hoping that I had successfully insulted that ego of his enough for him to stay out of the situation.

* * *

"Hey Naruto." I called sullenly, approaching Ichiraku Ramen. It was an odd sight, watching Naruto pick through a bowl of Ramen, and from the looks of it, it was only his first.

"Sakura-chan… I…" I gripped his shoulder, consoling him.

"It's okay Naruto." I smiled slightly at him. "I'm gunna go train, would you like to join me?"

"Sure." He smiled slightly finishing off his ramen before accompanying me.

"I needed to break them in…" I smiled fondly touching the edge of the fans on my back delicately.

"The Uchiha told me what happened." For the first time in a long time Naruto's face was sober, thoughtful. "Why they called you there and what you did when you found out." He turned to me smiling. "I'm proud of you Sakura-chan."

"You shouldn't be." I looked away annoyed and embarrassed.

"Are you shitting me?" He burst out grabbing my arm to make me face him. "It wasn't luck Sakura, or surprise that you killed Konan it was skill. Do you have any idea how powerful you've become with Itachi's few lessons and before that Temari and Tsunade baa-chan's training?" He stared into my eyes trying to force me to see what he saw. "Even if it's only been two months since Itachi came here you're growing so fast! You kicked an Akatsuki's ass with nothing but will power and minimal chakra!" I took a step back; did Itachi give him every detail possible? That was unlike him…

"I… How much did that Uchiha tell you?" It was true that he worked me hard while training, which ended up occurring ever morning since the beginning from first light to noon, today being the first that we haven't met. But he was always unusually cold… silent. I mostly tried to get through them as quick as possible.

"Ahaha..." He laughed scratching the back of his neck. "Just that you removed an irremovable poison and that you kicked that blue haired Akatsuki's ass?" I didn't believe him for a second.

"Since when are you such good buddies?" I pursed my lips walking away from him but his words had me halting.

"Since he protected me from the Akatsuki and there Biju snatching hands." He was fed up, which once again was unlike Naruto. I turned to him, my face and body serious.

"Who is he?"

"What?" He wrinkled his fox like nose at me in confusion.

"Itachi… Who is he?"

"I am nothing more than a man, Sakura." I spun facing the new voice.

Ugh that was just so…

'_Creepy?'_ Inner Sakura supplied, and I couldn't help but agree. Nobody should ever be that silent.

"Hello Itachi." I walked past him briskly barely giving him a second glance. Why was he always around, it's not like I needed to be watched and the chakra seal could reach to the edge of the village. He didn't follow as I walked away but I could still feel his eyes on me. Was this really necessary? To be so bold in his 'supervising'?

"Naruto and I are sparring is there something you need?" I asked getting annoyed.

"I shall wait till you are finished than." Really? Really? As cruel as it sounded I was suddenly glad I hadn't got the pleasure to meet any of the other Uchiha's.

Two were most definitely enough. I was about to say something but Naruto jumped the gun.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" And thankfully I was lost in the battle, my fingers fitting perfectly in the worn metal of my sisters once weapon.

* * *

I rolled over in the soft grass stretching, Naruto smiled at the sun and I couldn't help but smile too. It was nice to spar with him, familiar, and it was always good for blowing off steam. During our battle we had moved downstream bouncing between land and water trying to knock the other off, I was glad though, the sound of a river was always calming. I stretched again as Naruto got up and followed his lead.

"Thanks Naruto I needed that." I smiled again.

"No problem." He grinned at me. "To bad I won though huh?"

I pouted at him, an eye brow raised.

"Excuse me? I so won." My hands went to my hips.

"Haha, sure Sakura-chan." He laughed putting his hands behind his head and turning towards the water.

'_Oh, I'll show you win.'_

"One thousand years of pain!" I laughed as I used a (very unwanted but rather useful) jutsu that Kakashi had taught me, the very same jutsu he had first used on Naruto. The blonde shot across the water like a skipped rock landing in the shallow end with a small splash.

"Ouch! Was that really necessary Sakura-chan?" Naruto shouted standing up while rubbing his butt.

"I was only showing you who really won." I walked towards him smiling smugly. He laughed his body disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

'_Oh shit…'_

Before I could even move an arm grabbed my ankle pulling me into the water. When the water drained from my eyes Narutos laughter filled my head. I pushed myself onto the surface facing the blonde jinchuriki shaking my hair out as it clung to my arms and back.

"Okay fine, you win." We walked to the shore our hearts feeling lighter.

"I didn't know Kakashi taught you that." He frowned before grinning like a fox. "Teach it to me it would be nice to get our old sensei back!"

"No, Naruto." I cut the thought off before he could make it into a big deal. "Kakashi taught me that jutsu for the same reason that you taught me your sexy jutsu."

"To get rid of unwanted male attraction?"

"Exactly." We grinned at each other before Naruto turned to the forgotten Uchiha.

"You should watch out for her Itachi. Sakura doesn't date." I smirked at the protective tone in his voice first he praises the Uchiha and now he's practically threatening him.

'_**That's Naruto.'**_

"Is that by personal choice or force?" The question sounded innocent but Naruto clenched his fists hearing the underlining words. I decided to step in before a battle broke out.

"Personal choice actually, my first priority is team Kakashi." I smiled at Naruto bumping his shoulder lightly with mine. "I don't really have time for much else."

"Odd that your old team should come first." My eyebrow piqued at the statement.

"Family should always come first." My forehead furrowed. "My boys are family, the father and brothers I never had."

"I was under the impression that a ninja's village was supposed to be top priority."

"Then anything that protects that village falls into that category." I stepped closer to him matching his steps perfectly, calmly. "Team Seven and then later Team Kakashi is the second most famous team in all of fire country and maybe even the world. Only being succeeded by the legendary Sannins who three of us were taught by not to mention the infamous copy cat ninja Hatake Kakashi. Our team is for the good of Konoha, especially Naruto, and if I can do anything to help the future Hokage than nothing is going to stand in my way." My voice was soft and quiet but Itachi stopped advancing at the threat behind it. My voice got softer the closer I got until our chests were almost brushing. "Is that understood, Uchiha-san?"

He didn't respond and I smiled stepping out of his personal bubble.

"Good, now you were here because you wanted something?" I smiled slightly. Not forgetting that he still hadn't told me what exactly was going on but I knew I would find out eventually, wasn't patience a virtue?

"Hokage-sama sent me to find you." He handed me a letter. Shaking my head I opened it, he had waited the whole time for this.

_Sakura,_

_I need you to work on Itachi's eyes and then report to me._

_I have some office duties I need you to take care of._

_-Tsunade_

I grumbled.

"Paperwork? Really Shishou?" I pouted before straightening up. "Fine. I will meet you at my apartment I have an errand to run." He stepped towards me and I knew he wasn't going to let me go alone.

"Then I shall accompany you." I had a feeling it was so that I'd be forced into healing him and I couldn't dodge him. Did he really think me so conniving?

"Fine, but you're staying outside." I turned towards Naruto only to hear him speak.

"Where are you going?" He jogged towards me glaring at Itachi.

"To my mother's she has left over's for me." I smiled as he brightened.

"Can I come? I'd love to see Mai." I shook my head at him.

"Fathers home." His expression immediately darkened.

"Never mind." He pouted slightly at Itachi and somehow I knew that Naruto understood. No matter what either of us said Itachi was following.

"You know…" He said to Itachi. "Man, sometimes there's just things you shouldn't see and shouldn't cause, just don't-" I interrupted Naruto placing my hand on his shoulder. I didn't know this Naruto, intuitive and quiet; there was nothing he could say anyway.

"Let him see, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before." Naruto sighed at the grimace on my face before walking away.

"Good luck." I wasn't sure who the words were spoken to, probably both Itachi and I.

"You and Naruto are close." Itachi observed.

"He's my best friend." I smiled at his retreating back before beginning the trek to my own destination.

"It is simply coincidence than that you have so many males as friends?" I turned to him appalled almost spitting at the amusement in his eyes.

"I have just as many female friends, besides it's not like I show anyone different attention. They're all just buddies." It was quiet for a heartbeat.

"Even Genma?" I laughed at that.

"No… Genma is more of a brother. Besides he's in love with Shizune." He glanced at me and I assumed in surprise so I went on. "Yeah, they go way back, as far as I remember."

"I would not have guessed." He murmured leaning into me almost as if he wanted no one else to hear him admit it. I giggled.

"Nobody does… Until you see them in a room together. I've never seen any two people so in love." I rambled mostly to myself. "Sometimes…" I hesitated glancing to Itachi wondering why I was revealing anything in the first place.

"Yes?" He prompted quietly and I sighed.

Ah what the hell…

"Well… Seeing them is the only thing that makes me believe true love exists." I smiled before catching Itachi's eye out of the corner of mine. "Just not for me." I laughed at the thought.

"Hn?" It was a question and so I explained.

"The last time I thought I loved someone I would have, at the time, done anything to be with that person even left the village… I wouldn't even know what to do with myself if I was actually in love."

"Sasuke?" He asked and I nodded, I couldn't help but laugh as he chuckled.

"However that was just a temporary phase." I stopped walking as we reached the house turning to Itachi and putting my hands on his arms.

"Please stay out here."

"Would it be possible to have a word with your mother?" I grimaced; if I sent her out here the idiot would get suspicious but if I didn't Itachi would probably just barge in… "Gah! Fine but I'll send her out, but you stay right here."

I hurried into the house leaving the door open as my mother greeted me.

"Itachi would like to talk to you." I whispered in her ear. She only nodded and moved outside silently, it always amazed me how quiet she could be, but it shouldn't come as any surprise being the only civilian in a long line of Shinobi.

"Sakura!" Mayu ran at me and I picked her up. "Can you fix my knee?" I smiled at her.

"Sure sweet heart, sit." I pulled out my medic pack and disinfected her scraped knee before placing my hand over it, green chakra filling the redness. "There, all better." She gently kissed me on the cheek before running off to play.

"Momoko!" My father shouted coming into the room.

"Hello Yutaka." I greeted calmly, having taken over Mai's vacant spot.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned and I shrugged pushing off the insult.

"Visiting my mother and sister… What are you doing here?" He sputtered in rage without having anything to say.

"Where's your mother!" He demanded just as the door clicked shut. "Momoko? Why were you outside?" He strutted over to her before glaring back at me. "Did you bring one of your kind here?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You should be kinder to us, who do you think protects your sorry ass."

"So there was someone here." He marched back towards me, his green eyes blazing as he grabbed my chin forcing me face up and keeping it there. "Listen here little girl. The only reason I even tolerate you in the household is because it would hurt your mother if I didn't if you ever bring one of them back here again I will smack you so hard you won't know what to do with yourself." He pushed my head aside, slamming it into a wall before finally leaving the room. Momoko rushed to my side but I reassured her only grabbing the box of Dango before thanking her and leaving. I sighed as I left the porch behind me, gently patting the bruising flesh on my face. It would stay there, at least for a day, as I remind myself why exactly I don't want to go back… What I don't have the guts to do.

'_Only to protect Mai and my mother.'_

"Sakura." I stared up into his face in shock. I had completely forgot, which was stupid because all of this was his fault anyway. I already knew what he wanted to ask her, how she knew him in the first place, still... I couldn't let him see me. I turned away from him only to have him grab my shoulders and make me face him. I didn't like the look of understanding in his eyes as he scanned my face. I was happy though that he didn't say a word, only pulled me under his arm, shielding me from the oddly harsh wind as it twisted around us. He let me go as we reached my apartment, only long enough for me to open the door before he pulled me back. I felt uncomfortable at the closeness unsure what Itachi and I were. Comrades? Friends?

Heaven forbid…

I slipped out of his hold shutting the door to the bathroom behind me and locking it.

The bruises on my face were small, barely there and I clenched my fist in anger. What I wouldn't give to punch that bastard right in the face with all my strength.

However that would hurt my mother and possibly make it more difficult for me to see Mai. Splashing cold water onto my face with my hands I exited the washroom ready to start on my duties as a kunoichi.

Nothing was said as I approached the man filling my hands with healing chakra and fixing the damages to his eyes. I wasn't surprised though. He knew better than anyone else what it was like to come from a clan, and civilians were no different, perhaps even worse. Most had no intelligence to fall back on and came at it with brute strength. He broke the silence, his voice quiet in the dark little room.

"You should not assume that Pein will not come for you." I didn't respond unsure of what he meant. "He is more vengeful than most, and he will not take Konans death lightly." Truth be told, I hadn't even thought about it, but I supposed that it made sense. What would I do if Naruto died?

"He will not hesitate." I knew was warning me but his voice gave away nothing. I nodded, pulling away from him my eyes opening to meet his.

"I have no doubt." I remained calm. If he was coming, than there was nothing I could do about it. He sighed quietly before standing, our bodies now centimeters from eachother, taking my chin he forced me to look into his eyes.

"He will not get that close." He was serious and even though it was normal it worried me, I was not used to the kind of intensity that he was now focusing on me. At least it explained why he wasn't so keen on leaving my side.

"Even though we are ninja I still believe everything happens for a reason… As much as we don't want to face certain things sometimes we have too…" I spoke slowly almost unsure. If I didn't distinctly remember Itachi throwing out my plan to meet Akatsuki head on then I would have thought that that's what he meant. "If Pein comes for me, I will protect this village with everything I have." He grabbed me by the shoulders pulling me close to him before he was suddenly gone and I stumbled realizing only then that I had been leaning toward him.

Just what the hell was going on?

Maybe Tsunade would know.

I knocked on the Hokage door before entering curious as to why she would invite me in if somebody was still in the office with her-

Only to grimace in horror as Hyuga Hiashi came into view.

Great…

"You wanted to see me Shishou?" I questioned keeping my eyes on her, her frown was ruthless but her eyes held humor and I knew I would likely snap at what was about to be said.

"Yes, but first Hyuga-san has an interesting proposal that he would like to put before you." Warily I turned to him frowning at his obvious arrogance. I said nothing waiting for him to speak.

"We have been looking for an acceptable wife for the second branches Hyuga Neji and the council has found you acceptable." I laughed at the statement turning to Tsunade which only made me laugh harder as she was smiling smugly at the Hyuga leader.

"Is he serious?" I asked through laughter gesturing towards the clan head behind me.

"I believe so." She responded raising her eyes brows at me. I coughed trying to hide my hysteria as I turned towards the evil man and smiled a fake smile.

"Thank you for the offer, Hyuga-sama, but I have no intention of spending most of my time on my back with my legs spread and the rest of the time either in the kitchen or cleaning." I turned away from him, the look of complete disbelief and horror at my colorful word choice almost enough to make me humiliate myself in a laughing fit. "I am the Hokage's apprentice. My skills can be put to better use."

"She is right Hiashi." Tsunade challenged.

"I fail to see the difference between the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan. Smaller family perhaps?" It was a jab directed at our relationship, Itachi and I.

The only question was what that relationship was.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I didn't turn to face him instead opting for the windows view.

"The relationship between the criminal Uchiha and you." He was blunt and everything in my body told me to play stupid.

"Well they are both criminals Hyuga-sama, and they are both my teammates aswell. But **I **fail to see what this has to do with the Hyuga clan." I finally turned to face him completely serious now.

"Are you not… close… with Uchiha Itachi?" Kami-sama… he was just as bad as those gossiping old women!

"And if we were then it would defeat the purpose of asking such a proposal from me, would it not?" I smiled at him. "Seeing as how I would be promised to someone else."

"But if you weren't than my proposal would be valid?" He tried to trap me but I shook my head.

"Whichever the case Hyuga-sama, your request would be denied. I am not from your clan, and as the apprentice to lady Tsunade you have no power over me. As to your other inquiry any personal relationship between Uchiha-san and myself is no business of yours, if you'll excuse me I have work to do." I turned back to Tsunade taking the large pile she handed me, a smirk to match mine on her face. I excused myself before moving to one of the side offices, because if I knew Tsundae-shishou (which I do) this wasn't the only pile for me to do.

* * *

It wasn't long after that she threw open the door leaning cockily against the door frame she eyed me, a smirk on her face.

"This isn't the first time he's come in, practically demanding that Neji and you be married." My nose wrinkled at that.

"You haven't said anything…" I didn't meet her eyes.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to… That that Uchiha would be enough to silence that scenario. Apparently its not only the head Hyuga that would like to have you in the family." I suddenly remembered Itachi and Neji's argument in the forest, could Neji have started it thinking that Itachi and I are involved?

"God… What is it with everyone shoving they're nose in things they shouldn't! They are making this worse than it really is, he is my mentor and he follows me around to protect me. Which, honestly Shishou is a little creepy, he just shows up everywhere like he was always ther-"

"Sakura." She interrupted me and I took a breath whispering my apologies. "That's all for now." She said gesturing to the half finished pile. "You should go get some sleep."

I could only stare in shock, she was letting me go? She turned away not uttering a word but over her shoulder I caught a glimpse of a winning ticket and frowned.

That was never good.

* * *

engineFAILURE


	12. Something Needs to be Done

**Silhouettes in the Night**

**XoXoX**

**Heres chapter twelve enjoy.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who has revewed up to this point.**

angel897, TeenageCrisis, GaArA-i-LoVe-YoU, Conrii, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, Cookie Clay, PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe, monsoul5, DarkAngelLida

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or any of its themes or characters.**

**Post Script: AN EXTREME THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER Conrii, any mistakes are of my own making. kthanks.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Something Needs to be Done**

**

* * *

**

I awoke to the sounds of screaming, sirens blaring in the night.

At first I didn't know what to think. Could Pein have gathered his forces and moved them into an attack position already? Unless he had had his plans set in motion and Konans death was merely a shove in that direction.

I knew that if what Itachi said was true then he would come for me, and possibly even my family.

I also knew that in this situation I was supposed to report first and foremost to Tsunade, but I had to make sure my family was safe.

I jumped through my window forgetting shoes and forgetting my avoidance of roofs (for politeness only) in the crisis at hand.

The south wall was shattered, the sounds of explosions rocked the air.

"Shikamaru!" I shouted over the wreckage. "What's going on?"

His one word confirmed my fears.

"Akatsuki." Yeah, shit.

"What's the battle plan genius?" Any other time it would have been mocking but nothing was more serious than this second.

"Itachi needs to take out Pein." He sighed muttering under his breath. "As much as I hate to admit it he's the strongest in the village. And without their leader the ninja will hopefully retreat giving us a good view of their backs."

"Do you really believe Itachi is that strong?" He gave me a look that spoke volumes. Shikamaru knew something. He knew exactly what Itachi was capable of.

"You need to fight one of the Akatsuki until backup comes." He ordered and I shook my head.

"That's worse than suicide I cant take them on." He shook his head disagreeing but said nothing.

Bombs went off, shrapnel fleeing from the detonation point.

They were destroying everything they could get their hands on! Buildings crashing around them, and I was horrified to see that my childhood home was among it. Frantic I looked around me, they had to have made it out.

A flash of pink caught my eye in the distance and I sped towards it. I watched unable to help as my father unknowingly herded my family to the waiting red headed Akatsuki leader.

"No!" I screamed, trying to get their attention. They were to close…

"Mai! Mayu!" She turned her head towards me, she was farther behind then my parents, but not far enough to have heard me, however at that point I didn't care. I watched as Pein raised his Katana fear pouring through me, I couldn't let her see this. "Close your eyes! Trust me Close your eyes and what ever you do not open them!" I shouted, her eyebrow furrowed and for a moment I was afraid she hadn't heard but then she turned away and covered her eyes. I sighed a small breath of relief.

'Good girl.'

I was jerked back as someone grabbed me holding me still and my eyes widened in fear as the katana began its decent towards my father.

"You will watch them die, and then you will know true pain." I threw an elbow back into the persons gut bolting as soon as the distinctly male arms loosened. Blood poured from Momoko's throat as she fell to the ground, neither of them having a chance to even scream. He breezed past them like nothing, approaching my little sister calmly. I slid in between them feeling my shins tear from the friction, my arms wrapped around the girl as the katana struck, my back to my enemy. I arched as the blade sliced through my side barely missing Mai. Itachi was the only one who had any chance of beating him on power alone, except for maybe Naruto.

I collapsed on my side still covering the little girl with my body.

"Mai." I reassured her happy that she still had her eyes closed. "Keep them closed honey."

I could barely move, barely breathe it must have been bad.

"Hn, to bad." I heard from behind me. "I mistook the mother for the daughter. I won't make that mistake again." There was a shift in the air open that I didn't understand. Vertigo hit me as I held onto the girl to keep me steady. I had to protect her.

"So, even the greatest Shinobi of all has a weakness." The sentence was mocked but I couldn't understand who it was directed at. Who would he call the greatest Shinobi?

Itachi… he had come to my rescue. I just hoped that Shikamaru was right.

Blades connect at the same time that someone pulled Mai from my arms.

I thrashed slightly on the ground trying to reach for her but by then I was too far gone.

* * *

My mouth was dry but that was nothing compared to the almost unbearable pain in my lower stomach, I tried to roll away from it but a hand pushed me back down.

"Rest." His voice was quiet but held authority which I ignored.

"Where's Mai? Is she okay?" I demanded. "What happened?" I flinched away from the image of my mothers cold dead face.

"She is fine. Shizune-san is looking after her." I clenched my fists, where was Pein?

"Forgive me." What?

"Itachi…"

"You were standing on deaths doorstep…" Itachi said eyeing me for anymore damage I guessed. The door banged open, the Hokage filling the frame.

"Yeah, and kicking down the door. Just like Sakura." I knew it was a joke but I couldn't even feel my face let alone laugh. At least Mai was safe.

"You were poisoned, its out of your system now but the wound wont heal by chakra, so you'll have to do it the natural way, which by the look of things is also slowed."

The blonde walked to me quickly checking my vitals before leaving, I couldn't help but wonder how long I was out for.

"Sakura...?" How could he be sorry? Like this was his fault? It was nobodies burden but own and I would bear it as such.

I looked away from him unable to meet the almost worry in his eyes.

* * *

Three weeks passed when finally the funerals for the civilians began, and a week after that before my parents ashes were finally laid to rest. There had been so much damage, the wall had been rebuilt immediately to deter any cheap shots, not to mention the hospital was overrun with critical that (as soon as I was able) was thrown into the middle of. But that was minor compared to the search for bodies shifting through the rumble hoping not to see a familiar face with every turn of a board.

I shook my head letting my mind go blank.

It was raining, how cliché. I stood barefoot having long ditched my heels, my toes squished in the mud creating indents.

Water dripped around me, tears and rain mixing, I wasn't sure how long I had stood there only that today Shizune had offered to take Mayu after the funeral. I had only nodded, she had been with me since I was released and It was nice to get a breath to myself.

Even if it was standing pathetically in front of my parents fresh graves.

"Hey Sakura…" Ino's uncharacteristically melancholy voice broke through the discord. I didn't have the energy to respond.

"Have they told you what happened yet?" She questioned softy and I frowned.

"Been busy." In actuality I was avoiding them, too busy trying to fit a five year old into my life the only other person I had seen had been Itachi and our training sessions that he insisted it be upped to twice everyday. I didn't have time for that but when the Hokage agrees there's not much you can do.. Thank god that there was a children's ward in the hospital. She was making new friends and the nurses would keep an eye on her. It was a win-win situation.

"Do you want to know?" It was unlike Ino to ask for anything so again I said nothing.

"Akatsuki joined forces with Rain against Konoha, for revenge as well as Naruto." Yes that I already knew. "They were here for maybe twenty minutes when that creepy plant guy fell to the new team Kakashi." My lips twitched before falling still. Good for them.

"Why am I still alive?" I asked quietly remembering the pain of the sword. She paused before she answered slowly.

"You were poisoned, but Tsunade fixed you." Obviously.

"I shouldn't have lived long enough to be treated." I stated bluntly and after a while she spoke.

"Itachi knew." She whispered as if someone would over hear, her behaviour becoming odder by the second. What did it matter? We were only surrounded by the dead. "You were supposed to report straight to Tsunade and when you didn't he was gone, she ordered me to go with him, I could barely keep up to him…"

"When he saw you like that… He just… snapped. Stood between you and Pein, pushed him away from you… I have never seen anyone hold so much anger." And I knew that was saying something. Maybe it was true… Maybe Itachi really did like me… or love me? What does that mean though? To love someone? Or to even have someone love you?

"Pein noticed right away. He tried to run but as soon as he turned his back Itachi took the advantage." I whorled on her.

"You mean Pein's dead too?" She only nodded smiling.

"He is so unbelievably strong, Sakura, possibly the strongest ninja in our world." I wasn't so convinced, who knew how strong Madara could be… " He said something to Pein that just seemed to terrify him and the next second he was split in two trying to get away."

"Are you sure it wasn't one of his puppets?" Refuring to his many bodies.

"Itachi confirmed it." I turned back to the tombstones. "And he never left your side." I sighed,

"It was probably on orders." Because really what the hell would I do if Uchiha Itachi was in love with me. Not to mention he had been on orders to keep an eye on me and until now I believed that only a body of Pein's had been destroyed.

"I don't think so Sakura, he would only let Naruto and her in, even when she told him to cut the crap." She put a hand on my shoulder a smile in her voice. "And he's been visiting Mai every day." Well… shit.

I didn't have time for that, not then and especially not now… I turned to face her unsure.

"You need to think about what I told you that day in the lunchroom." I had forgotten all about it, it seemed like forever ago, before all this mess. But perhaps I should have listened; maybe she had been right all along.

I slipped into the child ward, my chakra almost undetectable as I watched their interaction unfold. It was dark, the lights mostly off and the hospital quiet as they talked in their own world.

"Everything happens for a reason Mayu." I smiled slightly at the sight of Mai kneeling in front of the sitting Uchiha, his legs crossed. "It may not seem like it now, and I understand the pain and confusion, but everything will work out." It was an odd thing to hear from the murderer of the Uchiha clan. Maybe this was his way of trying to make up for not being there for Sasuke?

"I understand Itachi-sama." Mai nodded a smile on her face. "I know I'll see them again someday." Because she really was too young to understand death. "But do you think Saku will be okay?" She asked him quietly, my brow furrowed at the question. She was worried about me?

"Aa." He nodded, poking her in the forehead. "We'll make sure of it."

"Mai, sweetie, its time to go." I whispered stepping into the room.

"'Kay." She put her hand in mine as Itachi stood not turning to face me.

"I have to make her supper…" I spoke hesitantly. "You could join us if you'd like." I felt Mai brighten next to me but Itachi remained unmoving. Sighing I turned away.

Ino was wr-

"That would be pleasant. Thank you." He turned to face me a small smile on his face and my cheeks flamed. I couldn't't help but smile back. Maybe he was right, everything would be okay. Mai ran ahead as I waited for the male. Taking his hand gently I squeezed tightly before letting go completely .

"Thank you." I whispered to which he only nodded.

* * *

"Mai, its time for bed." I called finishing up the last of the dishes.

"But Sakura!" I heard her whine from her seat next to Itachi at the living room table.

"Mayu." She sighed whispering goodnight before her light footsteps patted over the carpet, her shoji screen sliding behind her. I grabbed the Sake and two cups before making my way back to the man in my living room. I eyed him for a moment as I took sip from my cup, turning away I fingered the leaves of my bonsai tree distracting myself.

"Now, I believe an explanation is in order." I spoke remembering his words from before, the answers he had promised.

"Hn." He commented reluctantly.

"I deserve to know." I threw in nonchalantly. There was silence for only a moment before his story began.

"When I first became a missing nin I came upon a gypsy who spoke of a prophecy before I could dispose of her." It was odd hearing him speak so forwardly but I listened harder.

"When I found the person who had the ability to cancel my mangekyo the opportunity for a new Sharingan would be born. Madara, overhearing the old woman's words questioned me on why I killed her, unaccepting of the answer I gave. I believed her words to be rubbish, forgetting them and the woman easily until you… I had hoped my eyes were simply diminishing, it was a more appealing alternative, however I knew that was not the case." It shocked me that he would hope for something like that over a stronger sharingan. I turned to him but his face was angled down, his hair blocking my view.

"The sharingan is based on death and blood. To reach the eternal mangekyo you need to kill your best friend. Upon seeing that the prophecy was real I knew where it would lead, what Madara would do. I tried to end your life then before Madara could realize, the torture he would put you through."

"I never miss Sakura." This I knew. "However I underestimated you. It was a glitch, but nothing to severe seeing as how I had been exchanging information with Konoha since Tsunade became Hokage.

While she was checking my injuries I explained the situation. I thought she would keep you away from me… Imagine my surprise when you marched into the interrogation unit." He chuckled quietly before glancing my way. I moved toward him slowly, kneeling next till him to stunned to talk. "I knew after our first meeting that I would protect the spit fire that is you. I assume its what Tsunade was hoping for assigning Kakashi and I to keep an eye on you.

"Kakashi knew." The oddness of my ex sensei's behavior clicking into place.

"Aa, not to mention he tried to buy me all the time he could when it came to you." The jail cell! That sly old dog…

"Why?" I question in almost anger. A smirk crossed his face and I knew he would say no more. I guessed I should have been happy that he had told me so but my curiosity was never sated. "Fine fine. I just don't see why you bothered, I was just a stranger… Either way though, thank you, you've saved my life more times than I can count."

"Was I not the reason you were in danger?"

"That's why you told me you wouldn't kill me, because they were expecting you too." I sighed. "I don't know why you didn't just kill me, it would have been easier for you."

"I never had that option." He chuckled slightly and I couldn't help but wonder what he left unsaid.

* * *

"Mai…" I called down the hall. "It time to head to the academy." Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I pulled the robe tighter around me. "Mai, honey?" I slid the screen open peering inside.

"I'm not going." A voice came from under the covers.

"You have to go." I responded.

"Why?" Ugh, I just didn't have the patience to deal with this today.

"Because I have to go to work to earn money to pay bills." I turned away calling over my shoulder. "And you cant stay here alone." I felt the reluctance in her energy as she slowly got out of bed. As much as I didn't want her in the academy and becoming a ninja we had no other choice…

"Yes Genma, I am fine." I responded again as I wrapped a wound on his torso.

"Sakura…" He eyed me and I sighed.

"I have work to do." If I stopped I was pretty sure I would implode. I had so much information to absorb I wasn't sure I could.

"Hello Asuki-san." I walked into the next room lifting my head from the young boys chart.

"Hello Sakura-sama!" He called happily.

"What seems to be the problem?" I questioned looking him over.

"I is sick." Asuki responded cutely, his small head bowed. "Sakura-sama are you okay? You seem sad." I started at that. Here I thought I had been hiding it well.

"Take a deep breath." I said placing my chakra laced hand against his back

"Its okay to be sad." He spoke again… Perceptive little guy.

"Its only a common cold, some mint tea should clear the mucus up." I told the quiet woman behind him before patting the child on the head, thanking him for politeness and exiting the room.

I entered my office tossed the files I had been carrying on the desk and threw my lab coat over the back of the chair.

"Sakura." I sighed wondering what had taken him so long.

"Hello Sasuke." Anger bubbled up inside me I had my suspicions remembering the evil hate filled voice that had held me back from saving my mother. I shook my head clearing the image from my thoughts I needed to have a clear mind.

"I told you Sakura, Itachi does nothing but destroy lives." He sounded sincere, maybe he truly did believe Itachi was the cause of everything that had happened.

"It is you that is destroying life, not Itachi." I spoke , keep my back to him and my voice just as quiet.

"How can you still believe that!" He demanded and I spun to face him.

"How can you not believe it when Itachi wasn't the one that held me back from saving my mother!" I could tell by his slightly widened eyes that I had hit the nail on the head, even if he would never admit it out loud. "Your family is responsible for their own demise!" I yelled repeating Itachi's words to myself. "Itachi saved the entire village and was exiled and hunted because of it! How can you, who abandoned us in our time of need and tried numerous times to kill Naruto and I, how can you condemn him for that!" I clenched my fists taking deep breathe to calm myself. My back was against a wall his hands on my throat the next second.

"How can you defend him!" He shouted.

"How can you think your better then him!" I threw back pulling at his fingers. "At least he doesn't feel the need to make himself bigger than he is!" Not to mention forcing himself upon a woman. I didn't say the last part but I was sure it got through when he took his hand from my throat his eyes wide before narrowing.

"I tried to save you Sakura, but your lost to him now." He mourned for me and I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Get out before I report you for trespassing." Was my only response before turning away. I knew he had left when Itachi appeared in my office window.

"Something needs to be done about Sasuke." I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**-engineFAILURE**


	13. Strangers in the Forest

**Silhouettes in the Night**

**XoXoX**

**angel897 ,Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha ,L'Amaryllis ,DarkAngelLida ,AkatsukiSexToy101 ,Ophianara Blade ,Kathryn ,Alley7744 ,narutolove1987 ,Foxgrl18 ,YuukiHimeSama ,J2IsOtaku , JanieJanieBoo **

**A Huge thank you to those who updated and for those who just enjoy this story!**

**Updates will probably be fewer and far between, like this last one here (sorry), because my husband and I are expecting a baby so that's taking up most of my time lol. **

**And just to clear up any confusion Sakura's sisters' name is Mayu but her nickname is Mai.**

**And another Gigantic thank you to my Beta Reader who has stuck with my late ass even though I don't deserve it with my tardiness.**

**Here's to you! Conrii **

**Now on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's themes or characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Strangers in the Forest  
**

* * *

"Something needs to be done about Sasuke."

"You still need him though." I reminded Itachi, thinking of Madara.

"We may not have time for that." He responded eyes still on the door.

"What do you mean?" He didn't answer.

"Come." He waved to me, motioning out the window. I opened my mouth to protest and paused, watching as his eyes harden anticipating my answer, but why did it have to be like that. Why did I keep saying no? After everything Itachi had done for me… And I refuse out of morals? For propriety? I hesitated for another second. I didn't know what it would mean for me to accept, what if it ended badly? Whatever _it_ was? He had been spending a lot of time with Mai and myself maybe he was sincere… Maybe he wasn't.

"I would not waste my efforts in keeping you whole." His words decided it for me and I took his outstretched hand.

"Okay…" I whispered.

He pulled me to him and propelled us through the window all in one second. In reflex I clutched to him feeling my stomach drop at the suddenness, that or his soft chuckle as he set me on my feet. He kept his hand on my waist guiding me forward and I couldn't help but wonder where he was taking me but I didn't ask, I knew I wouldn't get an answer. It was early still, just after lunch, the streets filled with people who suddenly decided that we were the most interesting thing on the block.

"Is that little Sakura with that monster?" An older woman questioned not bothering to keep it quiet.

"Good for them." An even older man, scared and obviously ex ninja, whispered. I couldn't help but wonder if he knew Itachi back then.

"He shouldn't even be aloud to look at her." Another hissed, I turned to Itachi only to find him smirking at me and I blushed smiling at the realization that they're petty accusations didn't bother him in the least.

"Awe how sweet." A young couple commented but I tune the voices out, it didn't matter before why should it now?

I tense in horror as my stomach protests loudly, demanding nourishment.

'Ugh, how embarrassing.'

He slows steering me to the right into a familiar cozy café. It was one of the most used restaurants for the medics on staff, we spent every lunch that we could here. And I knew this close to lunch, Ino would definitely be here.

The little weasel.

Before I could protest I was pulled through the door and thrust into the lions den.

I kept my head down, watching only where I was going. Quiet replaced the usually boisterous lounge and I knew, to my dismay, that everyone was watching us.

To bad it was to late to back down.

I felt Itachi squeeze my side lightly before pulling out my chair and seating me like a gentleman. I guess what he said about manners wasn't just talk.

I thanked him under my breath and once he was finally seated the chatter started back up again.

"Your to stubborn for your own good." I huffed, not being able to contain a smile with him smirking at me, looking quite like the cat that caught the canary. I knew from the look he gave me that he thought the same about me.

"Hello Sakura-san, Uchiha-sama, what can I get for you?" Misuki, my usual waitress questioned and before Itachi could answer I spoke up.

"The usual for both of us, please, and some tea would be wonderful." As she walked away I turned back to Itachi.

"What exactly does that entail?" He questioned absently, smiling brighter I answered.

"You'll see." I laughed at his almost annoyed expression.

"Billboard brow! So you took my advice after all." I turned towards the blond my nose wrinkling.

"Not really." She was only making this worse. "Now if you'll excuse me…" I paused for effect. "I have something to get back to." Loud obnoxious…

"What advice might that be Yamanaka-san?" Itachi questioned only it sounded like he already knew the answer which only caused my cheeks to flame.

"That your interest in her is more than professional." She blurted standing up to the nin.

"Aa." He responded, returning his gaze to me.

I dropped my forehead to the table.

"Just go away?" I pleaded. "I'll… visit you later." She was about to protest but I insisted. "I promise." Ino eyed me before nodding, satisfied. Then she turned her sights on Itachi.

"You know the offer still stands, Itachi-san." I knew she was joking and I rolled my eyes at her disgusting humour.

"And once again I must decline." A tilt to his soft lips in humour.

"Something else more important?" She smiled back at him as if there were some secret I was missing.

"Hn." It was almost a chuckle and I glared at him, listening to her perfect laugh as she strutted away.

Sighing, I resigned myself to my fate. Crazy old cat lady.

"She's taken you know." He tilted his head in question. "Ino she's engaged, so don't even bother."

"I have no interest in Yamanaka-san." His amusement returning, I eyed him contemplating.

"Then what's the secret you share?" I watched for a reaction carefully but there wasn't one.

"I believe it is called a secret for a reason, Sakura."

"Whatever Itachi." I waved it away in annoyance as Misuki approached our table. I could smell the delicious food and my stomach whined.

"They make the best Domburi in town. And the sushi isn't bad either." I said thanking her greatly laughing slightly at his raised eyebrow.

"I come here a lot." And as an after thought added. "Itadakimatsu!" Before digging in, closing my eyes in delight at the taste.

"I was expecting something more unique. Hoshigaki had tastes like no other." Right… I kept forgetting.

"Just when you start to seem normal…" I whispered, melancholy aching in my voice. Because maybe had he been normal this could have worked.

"You distrust me for what I was ordered to do."

"No." I knew that wasn't the case. "Itachi… I don't have time for a cat right now let alone a… a…" I snapped my mouth shut. A what? A boyfriend? Hell I didn't even have time for Ino and she was my best friend. "I just don't have time for anything." I concluded.

"You are a medic." He said it as if it were an excuse.

"More like a workaholic." I grumbled more to myself than him.

"Request leave." He suggested. I paused thinking it over. It would only mean I would have to take more missions. Maybe I could get Tsunade to look after Mai if I took an extra long S rank solo mission.

"File this too Mayu! While I drink this yummy substance that you can't have!"

On second thought…

"No matter." Itachi shrugged the topic off finishing the last of his rice. I pulled out a pile of currency but he was already paying.

"Thank you Itachi." He nodded in response placing my arm in his. I knew I shouldn't have been shocked at the gentlemanly gesture, Itachi knew manners, and it was surprisingly comforting. He smirked at me when I didn't pull away and I looked to the ground my cheeks turning crimson again at the intensity in his gaze.

What were we doing? Flirting? With the great Uchiha Itachi? Yeah, and I was the legendary yellow flash.

I knew he sensed my doubts, subtly squeezing my arm in comfort.

The Uchiha's were dead, and Itachi? He was just a man, a man who had been wronged by to many people.

He was only human.

Relaxing I tightened my grip on his arm, moving closer to him and smiling shyly.

An appreciative sound rumbled through his chest and I giggled in response.

I felt high, giddy, letting all my worries fall behind me.

"Aa, once again Yamanaka-san is correct." His voice came and I glared at him trying to hide a smile.

"And what exactly did you two talk about?" I asked remembering Ino's 'advice'.

"You." Was his simple answer and I could imagine.

"She's very stubborn, so you have to be persistent to the point of annoying." Ino lectured Itachi as he took notes.

I burst out laughing, clutching my sides at the image. Honestly I wouldn't put it past them.

"And how's that working for you?" I raised my eyebrows, free hand on my hip. His fingers brushed my face, suddenly standing inches from me and my breathe hitched in my throat.

"You attention is captured is it not?" His breathe brushed my face softly and I knew that he had it in full.

"Yes." I cringed at how breathless I sounded knowing that hoping he hadn't heard it was in vain. He smiled slightly, a perfect row of white teeth.

How was it that he was so incredibly perfect?

In that instant I knew I was falling for Itachi…

'Shoved off a cliff is more like it.' Inner Sakura argued. Her input was not welcomed.

I couldn't help but wonder how long my subconscious had been trailing after him, was it only just recent or had his presence been more enjoyable than I thought?

His other hand came around my waist, slowly but purposefully pulling me to him.

Giving me the chance to pull away.

I didn't.

His lips brushed mine softly, coaxingly. Shyly, I responded.

He pulled away first, placing his hand on my lower back and ushering me forward. Heart racing and tummy fluttering I tried to calm myself.

Nothing in the world was like kissing Uchiha Itachi.

Maybe, just maybe, this was okay, because I knew Itachi would never let me do something as foolish as leave the village. I was going to handle it differently, I was no longer an irrational twelve year old girl.

'No your just an irrational young woman.' Inner Sakura threw in and I couldn't argue, I was known to jump the gun on most occasions.

I hoped that I could handle it, whatever he decided to throw at me.

Itachi only stopped when we were in front of the academy which was just getting out of session.

I smiled at him for remembering, I on the other hand, was going to have to work on it.

"Saku! Itachi-san!" Mai called running up to us.

"Hi sweetheart." I smiled at her glad to see her in a better mood. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei is teaching us about chakra!" She was beyond excited and I couldn't help but frown. This wasn't the life I wanted for her. "Iruka-san." Itachi greeted his gaze directed behind me.

"Itachi-san, its nice to see you again." Iruka responded nodding his head. Turning to me he spoke again. "Sakura, a moment?" I followed him knowing Itachi would watch Mai. "What is it Iruka-sensei?"

"I know you don't like her being here." He answered turning to face me and my expression darkened. "She's just like you though, smart as a whip."

"Yeah, she's a good kid."

"Too much of Naruto's influence though." I laughed at that as he shook his head.

"She idolizes him," I couldn't believe how much.

"So maybe, with that information in mind, she's supposed to be here." The man suggested.

"But Naruto is… well… Naruto. She's…" I trailed off.

"Your baby sister?" He finished.

"Yeah…"

"Then who better to learn from than you?" I guess he had a point. "As well as Itachi." I stopped at the add on.

"Come again? What does Itachi have to do with this?" A mischievous look came upon his face, which was odd to say the least. "You need to spend less time with Kakashi." They really were getting meddlesome in their old age. "I have to go sensei. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved while smiling. "And thanks for the advice."

The girl could really use some practice weapons. I still had my kunai and I wondered if Naruto would be willing to give up his shirriken.

She'd like that.

"Sakura, Itachi, you're wanted in the Hokage's office immediately." Shizune called walking up behind us. "I'll watch Mai while your away so don't worry." It was settled when the little girl ran up to the beautiful woman calling aunty.

"Tsunade-sama? You wanted to see us?" She smirked at the word us and I grimaced in response.

"Yes I need you two for an A-rank resonance. I have already asked Shizune to watch the little one so you will be able to leave immediately. This is top priority." I nodded knowing I had no choice. "Normally we would wait for the rest of your team but they are busy for the moment so its going to have to be just you two."

"A suspicious team of ninja wearing sounds Hitai-ate has been spotted on the border of fire country. With Sasuke basically free in the village I want to make sure that they are nothing more than leftovers and if that is the case we either need them disposed of or brought in for questioning.

"Hai." I answered obediently.

"Good. Gather your things and leave as soon as possible." She handed Itachi the scroll and he followed me out the door.

"Can we meet at the gate in an hour? There's some things I have to take care of." He only nodded before disappearing into crows.

One day I was going to make him teach me how to do that.

Quickly I made my way to Naruto's, quickly knocking on the door before opening it.

"Naruto?" He stood in the middle of the room hands in the air like he had been caught in the cookie jar. "Are you alright?" I questioned, he nodded to quickly guilt spreading across his face. I looked around the pigsty, turning my nose up at a familiar orange book. "I was just wondering if you still had your practice shirriken from the academy?"

"Oh… Yeah I think so, I'll look." He moved to his kitchen and I could hear him rummaging through drawers. "What do you need them for?" His voice was muffled probably due to his head being crammed in some drawer. I took the time to look around.

"I was planning on giving them to Mai." There was a noise of approval before Naruto reappeared.

"Here you go, Sakura-chan." He handed them to me and I smiled in thanks.

"I'm leaving on a mission, I'm not sure when I'll be back. But Mai is staying with Shizune you should stop by and see her.

"For sure!" He yelled excited practically rushing me to the door. Quickly I scanned the room again with a closer eye finding what was off immediately.

Three glasses on an oddly clean table. One with distinct light pink lipstick markings that I would know anywhere.

"Was Ino here?" He froze and I knew I had caught onto something. "You know I'll find out what's going on. And when I do…" He gulped while I raised my eyebrow in meaning.

"Remember that time you barged in on mine and Gaara's conference?" He nodded paling. "It won't even compare unless you come clean now…"

"Nope, nothing Sakura." His voice was an octave to high but I didn't have time for this now. When I returned I would find answers.

I left the weapons on my sisters bed knowing she would have to come back for a bag and I packed my own before hurrying to the gates.

'I'm so late.'

'When has that ever mattered?' Inner Sakura rolled her eyes. But I ignored her, as I preferred to pretend there wasn't a little voice inside my head. Dropping from the trees, I continued the rest of my journey leisurely. The entrance gates were deserted, where was the ever punctual Itachi?

"I assumed your tardiness was not cured." I felt his hands grip my sides for only a moment before he moved in front of me gesturing towards the large path out of the village. "Shall we?" I said nothing as I followed, easily keeping to the pace he set although I was preoccupied my mind going over every detail of my encounter with Naruto. Ino had been there, the question was why? They were both engaged and definitely not each others type. However they were both quite meddlesome, and Naruto reacted to me personally being there. But if she had already left then why was he so nervous? Unless she had still been there… That would explain the guilty look but Ino had the audacity to sit right out in the open and confront the issue, so there must have been someone in more authority than Ino. Not to mention the third glass so who could it be?

It hit me like a ton of bricks. That damn orange book.

"Kakashi." I growled under my breath.

"Sakura." I stopped on the branch behind Itachi watching as he turned to face me.

"Is there something you would like to discuss?" He questioned stoically.

"Yeah actually there is." I shot back. There was only one thing that would get Ino to sit in Naruto's apartment for any amount of time, and unfortunately that was my love life. "I think you have some explaining to do before we head into this mission."

"Such as?" His smirk confirmed my greatest fears, they were up to something.

"Well for starters, why Ino and Kakashi were hiding from me at Naruto's and what specifically everyone is hiding from me." Because in all honesty it was really getting on my nerves. I heard a sigh escape him which was odd to say the least before he dropped to the ground in the clearing below. I followed out of curiosity only to find the area empty. Cautiously I peered into the forest around me resting my hand against the tree and when seeing nothing I turned away, only to come faced to face with the dark, beautiful albeit creepy man, gasping in shock I stepped back but he mirrored it, trapping me against the tree.

"Yamanaka-san has been gracious, as she was the second to realize my intentions." He spoke quietly his lips at my ear making my head spin at the intimacy of it. "The first was the copycat ninja, who in turn told the Hokage."

"And what exactly are your intentions." I crossed my arms trying to put something between us.

"It was true that I scoffed at the prophecy, what she had suggested was impossible. I knew I had been mistaken, foolish even, the moment I spoke with you." He shook his head clearing his mind, it was the most troubled I've ever seen him.

"Affection is what would lead me to the new sharingan. I believed than that if I ever got that close I would kill whoever it was to obtain it." He stopped staring hard at me. "I did not realize how different it would be. Killing Shisui… and… I didn't choose them, and they were all very corrupt."

"What are your intentions?" I asked again nervously as he moved closer.

"I chose you, to protect and eventually to court." I wasn't expecting such a straight answer and it showed as my mouth hung open.

"Are you serious.?" Was all I could manage in a choke, was this even allowed? He pressed his lips to mine gently butterflies fluttering. " Publicly?" He raised an eyebrow and I knew he wouldn't have said it otherwise. I so was not ready for this.

He seemed to sense it and backed off immediately and I knew it was to give me time to think. It was nice that he knew when was too much and I wished it was as easy as saying yes to him… I barely concentrated as I followed him back into the trees continuing the mission… I would be lying if I said I didn't want to say yes.

'**Itachi's not a true criminal, so what's the problem?' **Inner Sakura asked and I frowned.

Heartbreak. That was the problem. What if I fell for him and he decided he didn't want me? Or worse that his sharingan really was more important. Than what?

'**Being happy should be worth the risks.'**

'Why? So that he can leave me on a bench, so I can relive that again? If I could live through that again?' I questioned cynically, it really was why I have kept the romance at an extreme distance. Could I remain myself with Itachi? And the worst question of all.

'So that I can watch his back too?'

"Hey pinky, you really shouldn't be talking to yourself." At the new voice I spun quickly arming myself with a kunai in each hand. "That's sure to attract…" His body melted into water disappearing before my eyes. "Crazy people."

Behind me! I leapt forward, turning in mid air throwing both kunai at the sharp toothed beast. I landed on a branch preparing to throw more but they just went right through him not injuring him in the slightest.

"What are you?" I asked half disgusted, I would have sensed a genjutsu so it must have been a bloodline limit.

'**Or some sick experimentation.' **I couldn't argue there.

"Would you like to find out?" I didn't get a chance to respond as a silent Itachi pushed him back with just the animosity rolling off of him.

"Do not touch her."

Yep, I would only watch his back.

"Uchiha Itachi!" His voice was a mix of incredulity and humour. "I didn't think you would claim a woman but I will take great pleasure in concurring her myself."

"Your playing with fire Suigetsu, besides were supposed to wait for him."

An orange haired man appeared beside him.

"While he chases some slut back home?" A red head commented bitterly adjusting her glasses.

"Your just jealous because he doesn't want you, Karin." The white haired purple eyed monster, Suigetsu, responded.

The orange haired man however never took his eyes off me.

"Hello, Sakura-sama." He finally spoke and I had to take a step back at his recognition. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

**And Just throwing this out there... GO CANUCKS GO!**

**Cause i'm Canadian eh. And BC is the best place in the whole world.**

**Just sayin.**

**;)**

**-engineFAILURE**


End file.
